A High Seas Journey for a Prince and Princess
by lavawings
Summary: Princess Lucy & Prince Natsu r arranged to b wed until Natsu went MIA & 7 yrs later Lucy is now fixed to wed Dan. Lucy ran away & finds Natsu disguised as the pirate captain Ratsu. Why is Natsu disguised? How will this reunion go? What is Natsu & Lucy's Journey? Read in A High Seas Journey for a Prince & Princess. Magic AU. Nalu. Please review.
1. Chapter 1: She's a Runaway

Chapter 1:

She's a Runaway

**Lucy POV:**

"Stop her," I heard a guard yell as I ran down the street. I wore a pink dress that I had cut to knee-length about an hour and 40 minutes ago, because I needed to run and the length of this stupid heavy dress was slowing me down.

"Princess Heartfilia, stop," the head guard, Luke, shouted. He had brown spiky hair and blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Luke, I can't stand the idea of marrying him when I'm suppose to marry someone else!" I replied, with tears in my eyes, then I turned down the next street as I looked for my friend, Levy.

"Lucy," I heard a familiar female voice call out to me. I stopped and saw my dear friend, and cousin, Levy along side her scary looking husband Gajeel in an alley way.

"Levy, Gajeel," I cried out, as I ran toward them. I hugged Levy, happy to see her again.

"Lucy, my friends, the pirate crew I told you about have to leave port soon," Levy whispered and I nodded.

"You came back to town just in time," I told her as the guards ran past the alley way that we were hiding in, "My father has set me up with a new marriage to the Prince of the Straight kingdom, he thinks that Natsu has disappeared forever. Just because Wendy doesn't know where he is doesn't mean he is gone for good!"

"I know," Levy replied, "And about Natsu, I found him."

"You did?" I gasped as the last of the guards ran past the alley way.

"Yeah, but he won't return to his kingdom anytime soon," Levy responded.

"Why," I asked while Levy went to make sure the coast is clear.

"You'll understand once we get to the ship," Levy replied then we walked out of the alley and headed toward the port.

**Natsu POV:**

I was relaxing when my Communications Lacrima started to glow and my little sister appeared on the screen. "Natsu," Wendy said with sadness, "I've got some news involving Lucy Heartfilia."

I quick sat up and looked at the lacrima and asked, "Whats wrong with Lucy?"

"Her father, Jude Heartfilia, he has set up a new engagement for her," Wendy said, "And it's with Dan Straight."

"Damn it," I shouted and I slammed my hands on the desk.

"Well, if you would returned home like I had begged," Wendy responded, "Then Lucy wouldn't be in a new engagement. Oh and about an hour ago, I got news that Lucy has run away from castle."

"SHE WHAT," I yelled as I slammed back into my chair.

"You know Lucy," Wendy said, "When she doesn't want something to happen, she'll do anything to stop it from happening even if that means she has to run away. Remember when she tried to run away to see you after her mother's death, because you were the only one who could cheer her up. Luke, the head guard, caught her before she got to you though, and she did everything to get away from him."

"Yeah, Lucy can be stubborn," I replied as looked at the black wig in the corner. 'And to think I was planning on staying in the Heartfilia port for a little longer, so I could give Lucy a present during her birthday party tomorrow,' I thought and I sighed then looked back at the lacrima.

"Natsu, what do you plan on doing, now?" Wendy asked, "I mean, she could be looking for an escape, and you could be her escape."

"I don't know about that Wendy," I replied, "I mean... I promised to find our parents before anything else, and helping Lucy might delay things."

"I know, but you know that you and Lucy are in love with each other," Wendy said, "Even though your engagement was arranged, you two still fell in love."

"I know," I replied, "But there are also some things that are more important than love."

"Natsu, you know mom and dad would disagree," Wendy said.

"Yeah, well neither of us are of age to rule the kingdom," I responded. Wendy glared at me in a way that said "you're-almost-old-enough" but I ignored it, "And since they didn't find their bodies on the ship, that must mean that they're still alive."

"I know, that's why you became a pirate, so you look for them," Wendy sighed, "Along with our cousin Gajeel, and our top guards Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes, and Elfman Strauss. Plus you have Mirajane Strauss as the cook and her sister Lisanna Strauss who helps cook. Then there is Juvia, who is your navigator. Plus you have Jet and Droy who are the hands on deck. And they're the only people to know that you're prince Natsu of the Dragon Kingdom"

"Yeah, plus Gajeel brought Levy too," I replied and Wendy gave me a puzzled look, "He snuck her on."

"Wait, isn't Levy Lucy's cousin," Wendy said, "When did she get on board?"

"Nine months ago," I replied, "Juvia found her in the the map room's closet, reading a book. When she was brought to my quarters, she told me that she knew everything."

"Wow, who knew Gajeel would miss Levy that much," Wendy spoke.

"I miss Lucy a lot, but you don't see me sneaking her a board," I replied.

"Yeah, thats true," Wendy responded, "But I'm sure you would, if you had the chance."

"No, well, maybe, agg… I don't know," I groaned, then I someone knocked on the door.

"Caption Ratsu," Laxus spoke.

"Gotta go Wendy," I said, then the lacrima went dark and ran over to get my wig on."Come in!"

Laxus walked in and said, "Gajeel and Levy just returned, and they brought a runaway."

"Yeah? What do they look like," I asked as I went back to my set.

"She's a girl with blond hair and brown eyes," Laxus replied, causing me to jump out of my chair and run past Laxus, with one name coming to mind, 'Lucy!'


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail

Chapter 2:

Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Lucy POV:**

*Time Rewind 4 minutes ago*

"This is Fairy Tail," Levy said as we walked up to wooden ship with five red sails that a black logo on them.

"So what's that black logo on the sails," I asked as we walked on to the ship.

"It's Fairy Tail's logo," Levy replied, "The captain thought it looked cooler than the usual cross-bones and skull." I nodded, looking around the ship for my pink haired friend.

"Say, who's this beauty?" a guy with brown hair, sunglasses, and tobacco pike hanging out of his mouth said.

"This is my 18-year-old friend, Lucy,." Levy said as he sent a glare toward the man who asked the question, "And she's not looking to date 36-year-old married man, Wakaba."

"Whoa, Levy, no need to be so uptight!" Wakaba replied, "So Lucy, why are you here?"

"I'm actually here to join the crew," I said with smile.

"Why do you want to join up," a blond with spiky hair and gray eyes, Laxus Dreyar, my cousin from my mom's side, asked as he walked up to me. It was no surprise that he didn't seem to know me, since a decade had passed between the present and when we last saw each other. My body had changed a lot in that time.

"On the run," I replied as my smile fade a little.

"Criminal," a guy with green hair and blue eyes said in questioning way.

"No, my father wants me to do something I really don't want to, so I called Levy and she's helping me escape." I replied.

"So stop questioning her, and go get the captain, Laxus." Gajeel told Laxus and Laxus growled then he walked off.

"So Lucy, how do you know Levy," a girl with brown hair and purple eyes asked.

"It was a while back," I said as I tried come with a story and I started to tense up.

"We were five, at a bookstore and we were both trying to get the same book so our book based friendship began," Levy said and I relaxed.

"Figures you would make a friend in bookstore," a guy wear a tight blue hood over his head and a metal visor reminiscent of a Medieval salute responded.

"Yeah, figures! Figures!" A few floating wooden dolls spoke in annoying voices.

"Oh shut it, Bickslow," a woman with light brown hair, dark brown eyes and glasses said, "Sorry about him, my name is Evergreen."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled.

"So Lucy, what kind of magic do you use," Cana asked as she looked me up and down.

"Celestial Spirit summoning magic," I replied, pulling out my ten gold keys and five silver keys.

"Holder magic, same as me, except that I use cards," Cana said with a smile.

Then I saw Laxus walk out a door with a guy who had black hair but his jet black eyes looked familiar to me. "Hey Levy," I whispered to her.

"Yes, Lucy," Levy replied.

"Who's that," I asked as I pointed to the black-haired man walked over.

"You're about to find," Levy responded. And when blacked hair guy got to where I clearly see his eyes, only one thought came to my mind, 'NATSU!'  
**Natsu POV:**

*TIME REWIND 20 seconds ago*

I walked through the door and the sunlight blinded me for a moment as Laxus said, "She said her name is Lucy."

"Did she give a last name," I asked, while my vision returned.

"Nope," Laxus responded, "Oh, there she is." Then Laxus pointed to a girl with blonde hair and her scent of strawberry and chocolate.

I walked over to the girl and when I got to her I was about to confirm that she was Lucy Heartfilia. "So you're the pretty blonde Laxus was talking about," I said as I grabbed her arm, "How about we go talk private?"

Lucy looked at me and said, "Okay."

"Alright men and ladies," I ordered as I walked back toward the door that Laxus and I just walked out of, "I expect to the ship to be ready to set sail in one hour!"

"Aye Sir," my crew shouted, then I led Lucy throw the door.

*TIME SKIP 2 minutes later*

I opened the door for my quarters, and walked inside pulling Lucy with me. "Natsu… Is that you?" Lucy asked in a voice that was almost a whisper.

"Yeah, it's me, Luce," I respond as I pulled off the wig and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered. Suddenly her right hand turn into fist and she punched me in the stomach. "How could just disappear like that, without a word? Do you know how worried I was? And then… And then, a week ago… My father told me that unless you came back within a month, I would marry Dan Straight. That's why I'm here, I hadn't heard from you in seven years and I couldn't marry Dan. Dan is unfaithful and selfish. I got a hold of Levy and decided to run."

"Lucy," I said, grabbing her waist pulling her into a hug, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I wanted to find my parents so bad, then when I found out that they hadn't found their bodies in the shipwreck. I just had to go looking."

"Natsu, you have no idea how much I understand that," Lucy responded, "After all only month before you left, I lost my mother and whatever kindness my father had."

"I know and I'm so sorry," I whispered, as she squeezed me to point it was hard for me to breath, "Luce, can you loosen up a little bit?"

"Sorry, I just want to make sure that this isn't a dream," Lucy replied while she loosened her hold on me.

"It's definitely not a dream," I replied, "And I can prove it."

"How can-" Lucy started, but before she could finish, I captured her lips with mine. 'Yep, definitely not a dream,' I thought as Lucy melted into the kiss.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Yesterday, I was so frustrating, wouldn't load up on fire fox for most the day yesterday. I was able to start a new story because I used Safari but that was a pain in the neck since Safari is a slow bowser. Agg... But the fanfiction firefox nightmare is over and I can post like normal: Thank goodness! Anyways, I've got a little bit of writer's block since I really don't have a a solid idea for how this story is going to end. Plus I don't have any idea who the villain should be. Now for some shout to the first three reviewers of this which were LeahMineStar, CelestialWizard, and Rose Tiger. I love getting reviews, they are usually great encouragement and that helps me a lot. Alright, I'm done rumbling, thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	3. Chapter 3: Whats Broke and Whats Fixed

Chapter 3:

Whats Broke and Whats Fixed

**Lucy POV:**

*TIME SKIP 1 and 1/2 minutes*

We stopped our little make-out session and I asked, "So Natsu, how many people know you're a prince?"

"You make 12." Natsu replied, "Erza, Jellal, Gray, Elfman, Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia, Jet, Droy, Gajeel, and Levy are the other 11 people who know that I, Captain Ratsu, am really Prince Natsu Dragneel of the Dragon Kingdom."

"You never used your full title before, in fact the last time I checked you hated your full title," I replied, sounding semi-serious.

"I do, but I used it to get my point across," Natsu replied and I giggled.

"Alright so how many crew members do you have," I asked out of curiosity.

"Including you," Natsu said and I nodded, "28."

"Cool," I responded.

Then there were four knocks that were three seconds apart and Natsu said, "That knock is our code, it means that Erza and the others are at the door."

"Oh, that makes sense" I replied and Natsu smiled.

"Come in," Natsu said and the door swung open and Erza, Jellal, Gray, Elfman, Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia, Jet, Droy, Gajeel, and Levy walked in.

"Lucy, I'm so glad to see you again, but why are you here," Erza asked as everyone took a seat in different areas of the room.

"My father set up a new engagement with Dan Straight and I refused," I explained again, "So when Levy contacted me a week ago, I took the chance to make my escape and go with Levy to find Natsu."

"So now that you found Natsu, what are going to do," Jellal asked.

"Well, to be honest, I was planning on dragging him back to my father," I responded and I saw Natsu frown a little, "But now that I know his reason for disappearing, I think I'll help in the search for King Igneel and Queen Grandeeney and Lord Metalicana."

"Really?" Jet and Droy asked in unison.

"I've read all the stuff related to the their disappearance," I told them, "In fact, the ship sinking might have been a set up to try to kill the King and Queen of the Dragon Kingdom."

"You can't be serious," Gajeel groaned as he sat in the darkest corner of the room.

"I am, remember my father sent a team of investigators to help search the shipwreck," I responded, "The investigators had got the sunken ship into a warehouse, and after they discovered that ship was rigged to sink, they told my father, Wendy, José, Brain, Precht, Makarov, and I during a meeting. That was three days before the warehouse mystically burned down along with everything inside. Expect for this, I managed to get this out during my last visit. The investigators were showing us where they think rigging was and I found this between the floorboards." I showed them a round piece of metal that had Allied End and a dragon skull carved into it.

"What could that mean," Natsu asked as I gave him metal piece.

"Well, I looked into it," I told him, "I know it had something to with the Dragon Kingdom and I looked in my family's library, and even in my father's private study because I thought he might have hidden something about it. But I was wrong because I searched the whole library and I found nothing. I knew Makarov didn't have anything although I knew he was keeping a secret because every time I brought up you, Natsu, he would change the subject. The people I really suspect are José, Brain, and Precht, because they never got along with King Igneel like my father and Makarov do."

"Maybe they are all allies," Gray suggested and I nodded.

"I do believe that, because all three of them have tried to get my father to talk to Atlas about giving up some of the land of the Dragon Kingdom," I replied, covering my ears as I finished speaking.

"WHAT," everyone yelled.

I uncovered my ears and continued, "But my father always refused, because like Natsu and me, he believes that Igneel is still alive, or at least he use to... The problem is, I think the Straight family is in on their plan, and that they have convinced my father to think that Igneel might be dead, and got him to set up a engagement between Dan and I."

"Why would you think that," Mirajane asked and I looked at her.

"Because I saw sadness in his eyes, even though he was serious about, I could tell that my father didn't want to do it," I responded as I thought about the memory.

_Flashback; one week ago:_

_ "Lucy, how are you," my father asked as I sat down next to him at the dinner table._

_ "Good, I can't believe I'll be 19 a week from tomorrow," I replied with a smile, "How about you father?"_

_ My father stopped what he was doing and looked at me. "I'm alright," my father responded, "And Lucy, I have some news."_

_ "What is it, father," I asked and my father's eyes became sad as I pick up my glass of water._

_ "You're engaged to Dan Straight," my father said. My glass slipped out of my hand and shattered on the floor._

_ "What about Natsu," I asked as I felt my heart nearly stop._

_ "Natsu has been missing for almost seven years now," my father replied, "My adviser has told me that is best to get you reengaged with someone else. Dan Straight seemed to be the perfect suitor."_

_ "But, you promised Igneel that I'd marry Natsu," I said as tears started to fall from my eyes, "Father, what if Natsu appears on our castle doorsteps in the next month."_

_ "Then you two will resume your engagement and I'll break the one with Dan," my father said, "But I don't think he'll get here in time because your wedding is set for July 24."_

_ "I can't marry Dan." I spoke and I looked at my father._

_ "Why?" my father asked trying to sound indifferent._

_ The tears paused for a moment and I looked at my father with watery eyes. "I'm in love with Natsu."_

_ "I'm sorry, Lucy, even though I learned that you love Natsu a long time ago, I can't let the kingdom fall," my father said, "Unless Natsu appears within the month, you will marry Dan."_

_ "Alright, I understand," I responded, "May I have my dinner brought to me in my room, I need some time to myself."_

_ "Yes," my father said. "You may go." I walked, almost ran, from the table and went to my room to cry until Levy called._

_ End of Flashback._

As I remembered that night, tears once again leaked from my eyes. "Lucy," Lisanna said and I looked at her wiping away the water, "You're ok."

"It was just that the memory of my father telling me he had promised me to Dan came back to me," I replied, and smiled. 'I don't need to cry about it anymore,' I thought while I looked at everyone in the room until my eyes landed on Natsu, 'After all, I'm with Natsu now, so my engagement with that thrice be damned Dan Straight is broken.'

"Everything's okay, after all you're with me now," Natsu said and he pulled me into another hug.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So as I thought about this story and finally had a break though. And even came up with a prefect title for the chapter. Anyways, I love to hear what you think of this chapter so write a review, please! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	4. Chapter 4: The Island and Meet the Crew

Chapter 4:

The Island and Meet the Crew

**Third Person POV:**

While Natsu and Lucy along with some other friends had their reunion, on a far off island was a man with red hair (it was pink but change do to time in the sun) and a women with blue hair and another man with dark gray (almost black) hair. The red head male name was Igneel Dragneel King of the Dragon Kingdom, the blue head female name was Queen Grandeeney Dragneel maiden name Marvel of the Dragon Kingdom, and the dark gray head male was Lord Metalicana Dragneel of the Dragon Kingdom, second in line for the thorn and Igneel's right hand man. "I wonder how the kids are doing," Grandeeney spoke as she watched Igneel and Metalicana do some fish.

"I'm sure they're alright after all I left our brother Atlas in charge of the kingdom," Igneel replied as he watched his fishing line.

"My question is why you brought me with you two," Metalicana said as pulled up on his now moving fishing line.

"Metalicana, you are my brother and right hand man," Igneel responded, "It was a business trip and I wanted you there in case I got confused and needed you to explain something."

"Plus Atlas's motion sickness is the worst if you compare it to you two," Grandeeney said as Metalicana finally got his catch out, "If I didn't have my healing magic, you two would have been dieing on that boat because of your motion sickness."

"And top of that, all three of us knew that we were being target," Igneel said.

"Yea, we just didn't know by who," Metalicana commented as swung the 10 pound fish over his shoulder.

"I bet Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel are trying to find out," Grandeeney said Igneel felt a tug on his fishing rod so he began to pull back on the rod.

"Yea, Natsu has probably dragged Gajeel onto ship and is probably looking for us as we speak," Igneel respond with a heartily laugh as the fish came out of the water.

"You don't think Natsu brought Wendy with him," Grandeeney said in a questioning voice.

"Na, Erza probably told both Natsu and Wendy that she should stay behind," Igneel as swung his 15 pound fish over his shoulder.

"Yea, what do think Jude is doing," Grandeeney asked as Igneel reached her.

"Probably doing as much as he can to try to find us," Igneel said and he put out his hand for Grandeeney to grab.

"I think I know who is suffering the most," Grandeeney spoke as she took Igneel's hand and he pulled her up.

"Yea, who would that be," Igneel asked while they traveled in land toward their camp.

"Lucy," Grandeeney responded and Igneel gave her a look of surprise.

"Why would you say that dear" Igneel questioned.

"Because Lucy probably hasn't seen Natsu in years and we disappeared a month after her mother's death," Grandeeney replied, "Natsu probably left in search of us not long after we disappeared leaving an already slightly depressed Lucy even more depressed."

"I never thought of that," Igneel responded as they walked along.

"Well, then, maybe we should get to work on our raft to escape this Mavis forsaken island," Grandeeney said and Igneel nodded in agreement.

** Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 3 hours*

The boat has been sailing for five hours and its dinner was set up on the deck and it would be a perfect time to introduce Lucy to the whole crew. "Alright guys, I would like you all to meet Lucy Ashley," I yelled and the whole crew looked at me and Lucy who was now wearing a white pirate shirt, long red vest, brown pirate pants, across the chest belt with buckle, and brown pirate boots, "She is a part of the crew and old friend from my past and now my right hand girl."

"You must be special if your Natsu's right hand," Cana shouted, "How 'bout you show some of your magic?"

"Alright, sure why not," Lucy said and I saw her pull out cancer. 'This is going just as planned,' I thought as I watched her lift the key in the air, 'All she has do is summon cancer and get a haircut.'

"Open Gate of the Crab," Lucy yelled then she turn the key to the side, "CANCER!" Cancer appeared on the deck and snapped his scissors.

"What can I do for you, baby," Cancer asked and he snapped his scissors.

"Just a haircut," Lucy replied

"Okay, baby" Cancer said then he started cutting her hair.

*TIME SKIP 10 minutes later*

Lucy's hair was cut to where her hair was just past her chin which made her look like completely different person. "Wow, a prefect hair cut," Evergreen said as looked over Lucy's hair. (Author's note: If you want to see what hair cut sort of looks like, go check a picture I made on put my deviantart profile.)

"Thanks for the hair cut cancer," Lucy said, "You can go now."

"Your Welcome, baby," Cancer replied then he disappeared.

"Wow, it was cut perfectly," Bisca commented, "You look like a new person."

"Oh come on that was boring," Cana shouted, "Show some fight magic!"

"Alright," Lucy responded as she pulled out Loke's key, "I'll show you my strongest spirit although I got to warm you, he is a bit of a flirt."

"Flirt, eh, he can't anymore flirty than Wabaka here," Cana spoke with a smirk.

"Oh come on Cana, I'm not that bad." Wabaka responded and the crew broke out into laughter.

"Alright, here I go. Open gate of the lion," Lucy said then she turned her key to the side, "LOKE!"

Loke appeared and said, "Hello my dear sweet lovable Lucy, how may I be of service to you today?"

"Well, have some friends here who would love to see you do some your magic," Lucy said with a smile, "So who wants to battle my friend Loke and me?"

No one volunteered and Lucy began to frown and I said, "Maybe you can show your magic some other time, everyone here looks hungry."

"Okay," Lucy said with a sigh. 'Poor Lucy doesn't know that no one is brave enough to face her because of me and Erza ' I thought as Lucy and I went to take a seat at the dinner table.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So the ending of this chapter isn't very good but I could pick person to fight Lucy. And in case your wondering here are the crew members: Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia, Jet, Droy, Elfman, Gajeel, Jellal, Levy, Lucy, Wakaba, Laxus, Freed, Cana, Bickslow, Evergreen, Gildarts, Bisca, Alzack, Laki, Warren, Max, Reedus, Nab, Vijeeter, and Kinana. If you want to look up the characters and need to copy and past them, then pm me and I'll send you the list. Okay shot out time to reviewers:  
~CelestialWizard- thanks, your review was motivating!  
~westerngoddess- I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to the next chapter soon.  
~GaLe451-Glad to hear you that your enjoying the story and that you are following it.  
That was everyone who reviewed chapter 3 before I posted this. Please feel free to leave a reveiw about this chapter, the story, and/or any questions that may replied in pm or in the chapter in the dear reader part. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	5. Chapter 5: Two Wishes

Chapter 5:

Two Wishes

**Lucy POV:**

Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, and I were back in Natsu's quarters and Natsu had taken off his wig. I grinned, "Our plan totally worked."

"Yeah, no one could question Lucy's last name being Ashley, since it was Natsu who introduced her, and no one is allowed to question the caption," Levy responded, "And then Lucy was able to get her hair cut as a way of showing off her magic. The plan was genius, but I expect nothing less from my dear cousin."

"Well, I don't want to go back to my father just yet," I said. "I want to help find King Igneel, Queen Grandeeney, and Lord Metalicana and I also want to find out who wants them die."

"Yeah, we'll find them," Natsu responded.

"Hey, Natsu," I said, "How come King Makarov knows who you are, but his grandson, Laxus, doesn't know?"

"Well, as you know Ivan went missing about three years before my dad and Laxus went searching for him," Natsu replied and I nodded. "Well, one day, we were at a port and I was in my captain Ratsu disguise and unlike you, he didn't see through my disguise. He asked if he, Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow could join the crew and I said they could. I haven't seen a reason to tell them who I really am, so they don't know."

"Make sense, I guess," I responded. "So where am I staying?"

"Here, with me," Natsu replied. I felt my shock paralyze me, "Unless you don't want to…"

I shook my head to clear it, and I looked at the ground as I stuttered, "N-no, it's not that, I just forgot how blunt you can be."

I heard Natsu laugh, and I felt him wrap his warm arms around my neck and I looked up to see his smile. "That's good," Natsu responded and he brought his face down to mine.

After that I heard Gajeel cough and I blushed, thinking, 'I forgot they were here.'  
"Sorry to interrupt but we need to make plan when we reach the next port," Gajeel said and Levy was blushing every shade of red.

"Oh yeah, we have to make a list of supplies we'll need," Natsu responded as he pulled away.

"Alright, let's get to work," Levy said then she pulled out a notebook and we started to think.

**Third Person POV:**

Meanwhile back in the kingdom of Fiore, King Jude Heartfilia was sitting on his throne, thinking about his daughter and her whereabouts when Luke, the head guard, walked in. "Luke! Thank Mavis!" Jude shouted and joy filled him, but vanished all too quickly when he saw Luke's sad expression as the man knelt before him, "Any word of my daughter's whereabouts?"

"I'm sorry sir, Lucy has disappeared without trace," Luke responded, "We lost track of her at 1:43pm this afternoon. I apologize, Your Highness."

"If only King Igneel, Queen Grandeeney, and Lord Metalicana hadn't disappeared," Jude mumbled, "Natsu and Lucy would have been married by now and Lucy would be happy. We wouldn't have to worry about going to war with Straight Kingdom, because we would have two kingdom's armies and we could take them down easily."

"Sir, as your head guard, I would say for the safety of the kingdom, we should hunt her down and drag her back," Luke stated, "But as your friend, I would say we should let her and wait for her return. I have a feeling that she will return on her own and that she'll be happier when she does."

"I know, Luke, I know she would be happier if I let her come home of her own free will," Jude replied, "But that would be selfish of both me and Lucy, the kingdom is more important than our own personal desires. No matter how badly I want my daughter to be happy, the kingdom must come first. Luke, please send out a search party to find her."

"Right away, my king," Luke responded as he got up and left the throne room.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy, Layla," Jude whispered as a tear fell from his right eye, "I love her, but she has to understand that the kingdom comes first." More tears formed in Jude's eyes until he finally broke down and cried for Lucy, because he knew that unless Natsu came back soon, she would have to marry Dan Straight.

** Natsu POV:**

"We'll need more medical supplies and we're getting low on the ginger for your motion sickness, you two." Levy said as she wrote that down, "Anything else?"

"Nothing that I can think of," I replied.

"Alright then, I guess we're done," Levy said, then she and Gajeel got up and left the room.

"I'm going to change into my PJs, I'll be right back," Lucy said as she got her PJs out and went to the bathroom to change. After that I changed into my red and black flannel PJ pants, I didn't own any PJ shirts.

When Lucy walked out of the bathroom, my jaw dropped. She was wearing a light blue, short sleeve v-neck shirt that stopped about half-inch above her belly button, and light purple fleece capris. "You look good," I commented. She looked at me then she blushed.

"You look really good," Lucy mumbled and I smirked.

"Let's go to bed," I said and ushered her to my bed.

We lay down, and I wrapped my arms around Lucy's waist and pulled her toward me. "It's been awhile since we've cuddle like this," Lucy whispered and I smiled.

"Last time we did this, it was the night after your mother's funeral, when my parents, Wendy, and I were staying at your castle," I said, "I couldn't sleep because the guest bed was so uncomfortable. So..."

"So you climbed up the wall to my room, since it was right above yours," Lucy said, "I woke up, scared at first, until I saw it was you, then you asked if you could sleep in my bed and I said yes."

"Yep, we woke up to your personal maid's giggles," I replied and I pulled Lucy into a hug and she sighed.

"It was nice, it was the first good night's sleep that I got after my mother died," Lucy responded, "Having you sleep next to me was a great comfort. Then, when I got word that you disappeared, I couldn't sleep the first few nights and I really haven't had good sleep since."

"I'm sorry, Lucy, I wish I could have stayed with you but-" I whispered, and cut off when I felt Lucy's head shake from left to right in my chest.

"No, Natsu, you can't turn back time," Lucy said. "Don't wish for something that can't come true."

"Alright," I replied, then kissed her on the cheek.

"We should get some sleep," Lucy said, yawning.

"Yeah, we should," I replied and I squeezed her lightly, "Good night, Luce."

"Good night, Natsu," Lucy responded and I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So there you have it, chapter 5 with total word count with the dear readers part being 1,234 words. I have to say I loved writing the part with Jude because it shows that he wishes he could be a father first but he has to be King first then dad. Alright shot out time for reviewers from the previous chapter:~LeahMineStar- Glad to here your enjoying the story so far. And to answer question. While I don't have the whole plot figured out, I can tell you that the story idea came to me while I read different Nalu AU Stories involving a princess and a pirate, princess and prince, princess and thief, princess and a dragon, and heiress and gangster. But the man story that inspired me is called The Prince of Pergrande if you want to check it.  
~nalujerza- I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I did PM you about your question but I had already planned on explaining that in this chapter. Since she's a runaway trying to hide from her father, she go by a different name. And no one questioned it because Captain Ratsu aka Natsu said that was her name and they didn't feel like dieing. Hope this chapter helped with your confusion. Just like reminder, the only people who know that Lucy's real name is Natse, Erza, Jellal Gray, Elfman, Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia, Jet, Dory, Gajeel, and Levy.  
So that was everyone who left a review in chapter 4 before I posted this chapter. Please, leave a review about what you think of the story and/or the this chapter and if you have a question put it in your review. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	6. Chapter 6: The Nightmares & Dan Straight

Chapter 6:

The Nightmares and Dan Straight

**Lucy POV:**

I woke up in a bit of a sweat, after a nightmare that had involved a dead Natsu, a wedding with Dan Straight, a crying Wendy, and my father was on his death-bed. I looked around the room before I remember that it was my birthday, and that I was on the boat with Natsu. 'I think I need some fresh air,' I thought as I wiggled out of Natsu's arms and slipped out of bed. I exited the room and up to the deck. Once I was on deck, I looked at the crow's nest to see Erza. "Hey, what are doing up so early?" Erza called out from her spot.

"I had had a nightmare," I answered as I leaned on the railing.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me about them when you used to call me on my lacrima," Erza replied.

"This one was the worst, the last part felt so real, like it was a warning," I responded and the wind blew through my hair as I watched the full moon's reflection in the icy ocean water.

"Luce," I heard a familiar male call out, and I turn to see Natsu standing on the deck, looking at me with his tired eyes, "It's a good thing I remember that Erza was on look out tonight."

"Natsu, why are you up?" I asked and he moved to where he was right in front of me.

"Looking for you," Natsu answered. "Why are you up?"

"Nightmare. It was the worst one yet," I replied and I turn my back on him to look at the sea, "The last part was the weirdest, earlier in the dream you were dead, Wendy was crying, and I had married Dan, then everything went black and you were alive while father was dying. The last part felt so real, almost like a warning."

"You could've woken' me up, you know," Natsu whispered as pulled himself closer to me, "But since we're already past that part, do you want to go into more detail on your dream, or maybe just the part that scared you the most?"

"The scariest part, huh?" I said, "That would be my father on his death-bed, because I've never had a nightmare that felt so real. We were inside my castle, where my mother died, you know.?

I gulped and looked at his face, since his chin was just over my shoulder and he said, "Go on."

"I was holding my father's pale hand and he said something but I didn't hear it. I asked him to repeat what he said, but he stopped breathing and I began to cry," I told Natsu, as tears I didn't notice warmed my cheeks. "That's when I woke up."

"Lucy, do you want to go home?" Natsu asked, his voice was serious and strong which caused me to look back at him as my eyes went wide with surprise.

"I can't leave you!" I shouted as I turned to hug him back, "I can't explain why, but I can't go back without you and knowing that you can't stay. It's so lonely, my dad being king means that he doesn't have time for me, and that he would force me to marry Dan. Please Natsu, I want to stay with you, it's been so hard living with nothing but a stupid dream of your return. I've been waiting for you for so long, and now that I have you, I don't feel alone anymore. Please, don't make me leave."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Natsu replied as I cried into his shirt.

"Thank you," I whispered, clutching him tighter

*TIME SKIP 32 minutes later*

"You two should go back to bed," Ezra said and my body felt heavy so I could only nod.

"Yeah, let's go," Natsu responded as he looked from Ezra to me, "Lucy can you walk?"

"No, I guess all the running I did yesterday has finally taken its toll on me," I said. "Did you know that Luke is as fast as a running horse? … Man, good thing I'm faster, even when I'm wearing a big heavy gown."

"Alright, I'll carry you back," Natsu said, he then swung his right arm under my knees and his left arm behind my neck.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" I asked as I felt myself being lifted off the ground.

"What does it look like?" Natsu said with a smile, "I'm carrying you back to bed."

I blushed as Natsu carried me bridal style, and Ezra yelled, "Don't do anything stupid and get some sleep!" That caused me to blush even more, as Natsu opened a door.

** Third Person POV:**

*TIME SKIP 3 hours later*

Jude Heartfilia was wide awake, he couldn't get a wink of sleep. "Sir, Dan Straight is here," a female said and Jude got out of his bed.

"Thank you for telling me, I'll be down in a while," Jude responded.

*TIME SKIP 29 minutes later*

Jude was in the study, facing Dan.

Dan said, "Good morning sir, I came see Lucy, only to find out that she is missing."

"She ran away, and I don't know why," Jude replied, even though he knew that last part was false. Jude knew exactly why but he wasn't to tell Dan the reason.

"And to think I had a perfect birthday gift," Dan said as he looked at the box wrapped in green paper and yellow ribbon.

"I wish I knew where she was," Jude responded face downcast, as looked at a photograph of himself, Layla, and Lucy.

"I will send my best guards to help you find her, sir," Dan said, then he saluted Jude and left.

Dan pulled out a lacrima and it glowed before José showed up and said, "Is something wrong Dan?"

"Princess Lucy Heartfilia, of the Fiore Kingdom, has run away," Dan told the man, and José's face became red with anger.

"This is bad, if you can't marry her then any plans to destroy the Dragon Kingdom will be ruined," José growled.

"What do you suggest I do sir," Dan asked.

"Find her then we go on with the rest of our plan," Jose responded.

"Aye Sir," Dan said then the lacrima went dark and Dan put it in his pocket and walked off.

* * *

Dear Reader,

Chapter 6 is complete! I loved writing Dan's and Jose's part, it relieve two members of Allied End (oops spoiler-ish). Plans are unfolding and some villains are make their appearances. Now for the reviewers shout out and Q&amp;A:  
~animelove22- I'm glad you liked that part, I like to make Jude a caring father since my father is caring about. And on my grammar and misspelling, I'm really story about that. I've had a hard time with that but I'm great with story-lines or so my teachers, parents, brother, other family members, and most of my friends say. If you would like to help with improving that in this or any of other stories just PM me and I'll gladly expect your help.  
And is all the reviews for chapter 5 that were posted before I posted this chapter. Anyways, I love to hear what you think of this chapter, the story so far, and any questions you have. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	7. Chapter 7: Lucy's Birthday & Allied End

Chapter 7:

Lucy's Birthday and the Allied End

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 3 hours later 8:00am*

We woke up to Levy giving the code knock and I said, "Come in!"

Levy slipped into the room, holding a white tray with white cover. She smiled. "Happy Birthday, Lucy," Levy said and she gave Lucy the tray, "Don't worry Natsu, Mirajane made you breakfast too." Lisanna walked in with a tray that had spicy eggs, spicy sausage, and Mirajane's special five alarm orange juice.

"Mirajane must be in a super good mood today," I said before I started to attack my eggs and Lucy sipped her strawberry milkshake.

"Well, sis is happy to see Lucy again, really happy that today is Lucy's birthday, and super happy to know that you two slept in the same bed," Lisanna replied, she smirked at the last part and Lucy nearly did a spit take when heard that, "Mira and I are big time Nalu shippers."

"How would Mirajane know we shared a bed if she didn't come in here," Lucy responded, "I would have heard her come, I'm a light sleeper."

"Oh, Erza came into the kitchen this morning, for her strawberry cakes, and mentioned it," Lisanna told us, causing Lucy to blush.

"Oh come on Luce," I said. "We've been engaged since the day you were born, there's no need be to embarrassed."

"Who said I was embarrassed?!" Lucy yelled, as her cheeks got redder.

"Your face," I said teasingly while I poked her red cheeks, that nearly matched Erza's Hair.

"Natsu is right, Lucy," Levy said with a soft smile, "Anyways, Natsu's got a lot to teach you today, so enjoy your breakfast and we'll see you later. Let's go, Lisanna."

"Right, see you later, Lucy," Lisanna giggled as she and Levy left the room.

"So, we were too busy yesterday and I didn't get a chance to show you around the ship. I do need to show some of your duties as my right hand girl," I said, with a wink. Lucy's whole face went bright red, "Not that haha, I'll show you later. For now let's eat breakfast, birthday girl."

*TIME SKIP 2 hours and 57 minutes later*

I was wearing my wearing my black wig as I showed Lucy around the boat. We were on the upper deck where, the helm of ship was located. "So this is the helm, you'll be here a lot," I told her put her hands on the wheel's wooden spokes at 10 and 2, and kept my hands over top hers. "Now hold on tight, so the wheel doesn't move on you."

"O-okay," Lucy stuttered and her body grew stiff.

"Lucy, relax, if you're tense then the boat will be tense," I laughed.

"It's my first time, how the HELL am I suppose to relax?" Lucy said, getting tenser.

"I'm right here, so just relax, I've got you," I whispered in a sweet, husky voice and Lucy relaxed, blushed, and her scent change slightly. 'Wow, she gets turned on just by my calming but deep voice, huh?' I thought. I helped Lucy steer the ship as a small smirk appear on my face.

**Lucy POV:**

*TIME SKIP 14 hours later 10:05*

Levy, Ezra, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Jet, Dory, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Natsu sang the "Happy Birthday" song, then I blew out my candles as I thought, 'I wish that we'll find Natsu's parents soon.'

(Author's note: Jellal is on lookout duty that night in you were wondering.)

"So guys, how come no one's woken up from all of our noise yet?" I asked.

"Levy made soundproof enchants for this room," Mirajane said, after giggling.

"Oh Lucy, open this present first," Levy said as she handed me gift with blue wrapping paper and a pink ribbon, "Sorry, since Gajeel and I were the only ones who knew you were coming, we're the only ones who got you a gift."

"Actually, I kinda got present for Luce," Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I was kinda thinking that I might stay in the Fiore Kingdom a little longer so I could sneak in today and give you your birthday present."

"Thats so romantic," Mirajane sighed as brought her hands together and her eyes shone.

"I still want you to open this one first," Levy said as she put the gift in my hands.

I giggled as I pulled off the pink ribbon. Natsu looked at me with confusion and asked, "What's so funny?"

"The color the ribbon matches your hair," I responded causing Natsu to blush.

"It's not pink, it's salmon," Natsu yelled and everyone broke out into laughter.

"Alright, fire boy, whatever you say," I replied, then ripped through the wrapping paper to a box. I opened the box and gasped. It was a blue headband with a black fairy tail mark on the left side, and there was fabric at the end so you tie it to look more like a pirate.

(Author's note: Picture of what the headband looks like is on my deviantart profile which is linked on my fanfiction profile. Go check the picture you are having a hard time picturing it.)

"What do you think?" Levy asked, I looked at her to see that she was smiling.

"Oh Levy, it's perfect," I replied and I hugged her.

"I'm glad you like it," Levy said through her laughter.

"I'll definitely wearing all the time, except when I'm bathing," I told her and Levy nodded then I let go of her.

"Put on it," Levy said and I put on the headband and tied it on my left side.

"How does it look?" I asked as I showed off.

"Perfect, Gajeel was right on the money," Levy responded.

"What do mean, I had nothing to do with it," Gajeel yelled, blushing as Levy giggled.

"It really does suit you, Lucy," Erza said.

"Wait, you bought that with Fairy Tail emblem on it,? Gray asked, shirt now missing for fifth time today.

"Yea, apparently we're getting big and famous," Levy replied, "Oh, and Gray, your shirt is gone."

"Oh man, not again," Gray said and we broke out into laughter while Gray went looking for his shirt.

"So Natsu, what do think," I asked and I smile at him and I saw him blush.

"Y-you l-look re-really g-good," Natsu stuttered as his blush got darker.

"So you said you got something me," I said and Natsu went from a look of embarrassment to an "oh-yeah" look. After that, Natsu bounced up and went over to his dresser.

"I found this at a port in the Sabertooth Kingdom, and for some reason I had feeling that I should get it for you," Natsu said as he walked up to me. Gray had his shirt back on and was sitting down again.

"O-okay," I replied, as I saw a small red box in his hand while he got closer.

"Alright, here goes nothing," Natsu said as he got down one knee and popped open the box,  
I gasped. "Lucy, even though we have been engage for 19 years now, I'll ask anyways. Princess Lucy Heartfilia of the Fiore Kingdom, will you marry me, Prince Natsu Dragneel of the Dragon Kingdom?"

I stared at Natsu for a moment, then I smiled and said, "Yes, Natsu, I'll marry you." Once those word slipped out of my mouth, the room cheered and Natsu put the ring on my finger.

**Third Person POV:**

*TIME SKIP 8 hours later 7:34am*

*TIME SKIP: 8 hours later, 7:34am*

José was sitting in his dimly lit throne room, when a servant knocked on the door. "Come in," José said and the servant came to kneel before the king of the Phantom Kingdom.

"Sir, Brain, Precht, and Dan are here," the servant told him.

"Take them to the usual meeting room," José ordered. "NOW!" The servant nodded and speed-walked out of the room.

*TIME SKIP: 12 minutes later*

José walked into a room that was brighten by the sun shining through the windows. "Good morning, José," Precht said as the local King took a seat.

"So, we're having the monthly Allied End meeting," José said and everyone nodded, "Our plan to take over the Fiore Kingdom through marriage was a failure. We will have to take over Fiore Kingdom by war. We will of course join forces for this. After that, the Dragon Kingdom will only be allied with Dreyar Kingdom, and will be easier to take down. Is everyone agreed?"

"Yes," Dan, Brain, and Precht replied in unison.

"Then please return to you kingdoms and prepare your military, we go to war with Fiore in one month," José said, "Meeting adjourned." With that, everyone left the room and plans of war against Fiore and its King, King Jude, were rolling.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So interesting chapter, the part at the end was the must important part. So the Allied End members are: Dan, Jose, Brain, and Precht with Jose as the leader. I know most of the chapter was fluff but I love writing the romantic scenes even if they are a little more like a filler then an actual part of the story. Alright time for shout outs to the reviewers of the last chapter:  
~DarkRose358- I'm glad your finding the story interesting and I hope you liked this chapter as well. And I hope you continue to read this story.  
~animelove22- I know you didn't review the last chapter but I still wanted to shout out to you to let you know that I thank you for your help on editing this story!  
So that was all my shout outs for this chapter. I love to hear what you think of this story so far and/or this chapter and I always like to get questions as well so leave review telling/asking me anything! Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
From,

Lavawings


	8. Chapter 8: News of Fiore

Chapter 8:

News of Fiore

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 1 week later 10:34am*

*TIME SKIP 1 week later 10:34am*

Lucy and I were in the kingdom of Edolas and there was a lot gossip going around. "Did you hear? The Straight Kingdom is working with Phantom Kingdom and Grimoire Kingdom to take down the Fiore Kingdom," a woman said.

"Good thing our Kingdom doesn't get involved that kind of thing," another woman said as Lucy and I passed by.

"There is also a rumor saying the Princess Wendy Dragneel of the Dragon Kingdom is being set up with Suitor named Prince Romeo Conbolt of the Tenrou Kingdom," a different women said as Lucy stopped.

"Which doesn't surprise me in the least, Prince Natsu has been missing for almost seven years, and she will be next in line, if prince Natsu doesn't appear," the first woman replied, "Plus he was Lucy Heartfilia's suitor."

"I'm going into that bookstore, I'll be right back," Lucy said and I nodded.

"Didn't she get set up with that creepy Prince Dan," the second woman asked.

"Yes, in fact, rumor has it that that's why she ran away," the third woman responded. "And because she ran away, the Fiore Kingdom is at war with Straight Kingdom."

'This is bad, very bad,' I thought. 'If Fiore goes to war in the state it's in right now, they'll lose! And WHAT'S THIS ABOUT MY SISTER GETTING A SUITOR!'

"I'm back, Natsu." Lucy said, as she walked up to me with five books.

"You and your books," I chuckled, "Lets get back to the ship, I've got some things to tell you and a call to make." After that, I grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her along, as we made our way back to the ship.

**Lucy POV:**

"Hello, captain," Wakaba said as Natsu pulled me across the desk to the door, "You're back early."

"Luce and I have some very important business to talk about and I'm ready to go, so the moment Gajeel and Levy get back, we get ready sail," Natsu responded as he put his hand on the door handle.

"Caption Ratsu and Second Hand Lucy are going to get dirty," Cana shouted as Natsu swung the door open.

"Cana, I am not in the mood for your dirty jokes, so unless you don't want to see tomorrow, you better be quiet," Natsu growled and walked into the hall, closing the door behind us.

"Ratsu, what's wrong," I asked, as I was being dragged down to the captain's quarters.

"I'll explain once we're inside my quarters," Natsu responded, speeding up.

*TIME SKIP 3 minutes later*

We entered the room, and Natsu closed the door before he raced to his desk. "Natsu, can you please explain what the hell is going on," I asked.

Natsu leaned back in his chair and looked at me as he said, "I heard some rumors that Straight Kingdom, Phantom Kingdom, and Grimoire Kingdom are going to attack the Fiore Kingdom. I also heard that my uncle Atlas set up a suitor for Wendy."

"Wait, a suitor?" I spoke pretty loudly and Natsu nodded as he pulled out his lacrima from his desk.

The lacrima glowed and Wendy appeared on screen. "Hello, Natsu," she greeted.

"Hi, Wendy," Natsu replied, and he pulled me into the frame.

"Hi, Wendy," I said and the girl went wide eyed.

"LUCYYYYYY!" Wendy yelled, and I waved.

"How are you doing, Wendy," I asked with a smile.

"I'm pretty good, even with everything that's going on," Wendy responded with her bright, trademark smile.

"That's why I called, actually," Natsu replied, "I'm in Edolas, and I heard some rumors that uncle Atlas found you a suitor."

Wendy looked at little nervous and she glanced around until she spotted my engagement ring and said, "Lucy, is that what I think it is?!"

"Yep, an engagement ring, Natsu gave it to as a birthday gift," I replied and I show off the ring to Wendy and she was in awe.

"So you're saying my almost 21 year old brother, who is notably not the smartest person, gave you a engagement ring," Wendy said and I nodded.

"Wendy… You're changing topics," Natsu said and Wendy sighed. "Is true that uncle Atlas has set you up with suitor?"

Wendy sighed again as she looked at Natsu then she said, "Yes, I'm engaged to Prince Romeo Conbolt of the Tenrou Kingdom. But I can tell you that Romeo is much nicer then Prince Doranbolt Gryder of the Rune Kingdom. Romeo actually looks up to you and he is really funny and sweet. I think…"

(Author's Note: Doranbolt is 18 years old and Romeo is 17 years old in this fan fiction.)

"My 16 year old sister is engaged," Natsu said.

"Well, you were supposed to be here," Wendy responded, "Getting ready married to Lucy in a month then a week later becoming king. But instead you and apparently Lucy are out on a high seas journey looking for our parents."

"Wendy, you know I'm out here for a reason." Natsu stated.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry," Wendy said, "Its just that Fiore's under threat of Dan, and Atlas wants to help King Jude, but he doesn't know how to run a military…"

"So… That's why... My father… He really isn't… Why didn't he… God, I feel so selfish!" I shouted, I felt myself starting to break down as tears built up in and fell from my eyes.

"Lucy," Natsu said and felt his warm arms wrap around, "You are not selfish… You've done so much for Fiore. You convinced Fiore's council to set up system to help orphan kids live a some what normal life… Plus you set up a funding project that helped wizards like yourself get more high paying jobs. Not only that, but you went and volunteered to work at pet adoption place that was 40 miles from the palace. And when King Sting of the Sabertooth Kingdom threatened to go to war with Makarov of the Dreyar kingdom, you stepped in and made the negotiation between them and stopped a war. Lucy, what you did on June 30th was you choosing yourself over your kingdom for once in your life. I promise that after we find my parents and we get back home, I will help you save your kingdom, if they are still at war with Straight Kingdom. Okay?"

I snapped out of my break down and smiled at him, "Okay, I trust you."

"Good," Natsu said then he looked back at the lacrima, "Wendy, one more thing before I end this call."

"What is it Natsu?" Wendy asked as she got a closer to the lacrima.

"Is the Straight Kingdom really going be working with Phantom Kingdom and Grimoire Kingdom," Natsu asked and Wendy nodded.

"Yes, uncle Atlas is really stressed out," Wendy replied.

Natsu nodded, having understood, and then he said, "Thanks for the update, Wendy, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Natsu," Wendy replied with a smile. "Bye, you two."

"Bye," we chorused, and the lacrima went black.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Sorry about the wait. I've been so busy with house cleaning, presents both buying and wrapping, hanging out with my family, doing stuff on facebook, and so much more that I didn't have time to work on this chapter so much that is until after breakfast this Christmas morning. So ya, merry Christmas! And guess what, I got a portable light that clips on to my laptop which means I can stay up a little later working on more stuff like job searching, video making, and best of all for you guys is working on new stuff. Oh yea, I was also late because I was working on my second one-shot for a Fairy Tail Writing Challenge, the second challenge, so go check it out! And Now for reviewer shout outs and etc.:  
~NynaeveAl'Mera- I glad to hear that you like my stories. And I relate to the obsession of reading, I started reading heavy when I was in 8th with the Harry Potter Series. Now, while I started the harry potter series b/c I was interest in the book, I also started reading them to try to improve my reading skills which also improved my grammar and spelling skills. And as of the current time, I found it hard to close my laptop or a book unless I don't like the story for explain some of the stories I read in high schoollike the Great Gatsby. I hope you are on this chapter when I post it. Thanks for reading.  
~DarkRose358- I happy to know that you loved the previous chapter. On your question about Lucy's dad dieing, everyone dies someday even characters but as the author of this story, how and when the characters die is up to me so yea, I could tell you when and how or even if because call me what you want, evil, mean, etc., I refuse to spoil my own story. Sorry.  
~Ghostrick217- I'm please to hear that you like the proposal and where the ring was bought and that you love the story so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and find it just as amazing as chapter 7.  
~animelove22- I have to say I thinking about Sleeping Beauty and two fan fics one called Screw Prince Charming and the other called She will be mine when I wrote the proposal scene. I hoped you liked this chapter as well.  
~Digi-fanCapp- *Review fan scream* I'm thrilled that you couldn't wait for this chapter and I hope you liked this chapter and I'm really sorry that I made you wait.  
So that was all the reviews that were posted before I posted this. So if you have any questions or comments on this chapter and I'll reply in my next chapter and I might even PM you before that. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	9. Chapter 9: What Stress Can Do!

Chapter 9:

What Stress Can Do!

**Third Person POV:**

*TIME SKIP 4 days later 9:47pm *

Jude was sitting in his office working on some new laws and military plans when he started to cough so much that he coughed up blood. "Sir… SIR," a maid said as she ran over to Jude.

"Oh, Anna, its you," Jude replied in a weak voice, "What news do bring?"

"Luke has returned, he has word on Lucy," Anna said.

"Thats great, please aloud me to see him right away," Jude said with a weak smile.

"Of course, sir," Anna replied then she bowed and left the room.

*TIME SKIP 10 minutes later*

Luke walked into the room and Jude stood up and greeted his best friend with a hug. "Luke, my dear friend, how was your journey," Jude asked after he broke the hug.

"Very Successful sir," Luke replied.

"You found Lucy," Jude asked with a hope and enjoy in voice.

"Yes, we have and I think we also might have found the lost prince Natsu," Luke answered and Jude's smile grew.

"Well, where is she," Jude asked happy impatience took over him.

"She is on pirate ship," Luke said as he got nervous, "And it is my belief that Prince Natsu is Caption Ratsu of the pirate crew called Fairy Tail."

"My Daughter is part of pirate crew," Jude said then he started to coughing up more blood and his knees fell to the floor.

"KING JUDE," Luke yelled as Jude's chest hit the floor, "SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR!"

*TIME SKIP 3-4 minutes later*

Medical crew ran into the room and the head of the team was talking to Jude as he left the room. "Please relax your highness, we'll be taking good care of you," the head of the team told Jude.

"Please take of care of him," Luke said as Jude left the room on a stretcher.

"We'll do our best," the head of the medical team replied as he left the room.

"Lucy, come home soon," Luke whispered in the now dim lit and silent room.

**Lucy POV:**

*TIME SKIP 3 days later 7:48pm*

Natsu and I were in his quarters with the rest of the gang. "So we're going to the Forbidden Sea," Levy said as we sat around in circle.

"Yes, it's the only place we haven't looked," Juvia said.

"But rumor has it that when anyone goes there they get lost and never return," Levy responded.

"But not one of those ships had a celestial wizard with Pyxis," I said, "I did my research and not one of the ships that have gone missing had a celestial wizard on crew."

"So what?" Gajeel said.

"Pyxis works everywhere and anywhere," I said,(I have no clue what is being said here. Try reading it aloud, and figure out what isn't here that needs to be.) "After we find King Igneel, Queen Grandeeney, and Lord Metalicana. Its the only place you haven't looked. And their ship sank near the border. So we HAVE to check there."

"Lucy's right, it's our best chance," Natsu said. Suddenly his lacrima started to glow and Wendy appeared.

"Natsu, Lucy, I have something really important to tell you," Wendy shouted and Natsu and I dashed over to the lacrima without a second thought.

"Wendy, what's wrong," Natsu asked and I saw that Wendy looked like she had been crying for hours. 'This can't be good,' I thought as I looked Wendy with a careful eye.

"King Jude Heartfilia has Pulmonary edema," Wendy said, "He had a heart attack three days ago."

"He… What," I said in a whisper as tears slipped past my eyes, "Not again… I can't though that… No… It's been seven years, I can't- not yet…"

"It's okay Lucy, everything will be okay." Natsu said and I just shook my head.

"We need to do this now," I spoke, "It's now or never for me, if we don't head toward the Forbidden Sea now, then I will make this ship take me home."

**Natsu POV:**

'She CAN'T be serious,' I thought as I looked at Lucy, who seemed serious yet sad. "We're going now," I replied and I heard everyone except Lucy gasp, "I want my parents back, so we're going to do this."

"Natsu," Wendy whispered from the lacrima, her face was filled with worry.

"Don't worry, Wendy, Lucy is right," I said and smiled, "We'll be home before you know it."

"I hope so, Jude might be dying and they might have found you, Lucy," Wendy said.

"What do you mean, they might have found me," Lucy asked as she stared at Wendy who was biting her lower lip.

"Luke got information from one of your crew members about you, but when Luke return Jude's health took a turn for the worst. Luke has said that he won't leave until Jude's health is stable, so you still have time," Wendy replied, "But once you go into the Forbidden Sea, they won't follow."

"I wonder why he didn't grab me when he that the chance," Lucy asked.

"It doesn't matter," I responded, "We need to get moving. I'll talk to you later, Wendy."

"Okay, bye Natsu," Wendy replied then the lacrima went black.

"Alright," I said as I put my black wig on, "Lets getting moving."

"Aye Sir!" everyone shouted in unison then, Lucy grabbed my hand and gave a squeeze while everyone else left.

"Forbidden Sea, here we come," I whispered and Lucy nodded before we ran out of my room.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Short chapter, I know, what are going to do sew me... Wait forget I said... Anyways I know short chapter but an important chapter. I wanted to make it longer but Natsu's line at the end was a prefect way to end the chapter so please don't kill me. Now on to the part you all have been waiting for reviewer replies and shout out~  
~Digi-fanCapp- I loved writing comment, it just seemed like something her would say. I'm glad chapter 8 met your expectations and I hope that this meet them as well.  
~GaLe451- I'm sorry that weren't expecting me to post a chapter on Christmas! Please don't kill me!*Hides under bed* I just had enough free time between breakfast and helping my parents with dinner that I was able to finish and post chapter 8, please forgive me!  
~DarkRose358- I'm happy that you enjoyed chapter 8. On the magic thing, yes they do have magic and as you can tell it will play an important role in this story. Especially with what I've got planned for the next few chapters with monsters. I better stop here before I spoil too much for you and other readers.  
Okay, those where all the reviews I got before I posted this chapter. Remember to review which were you can ask me anything or tell me your thoughts and I will reply to them either by PM or in the next chapter's dear readers. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	10. Chapter 10: A Traitor, the Man Who Told

Chapter 10:

A Traitor, the Man Who Told

**Third Person POV:**

*TIME SKIP 2 hours later 10:13pm*

Laxus was sitting on deck with Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen around the table playing 3 to 13. "I knew that Lucy was the princess," Laxus said as he switched, took a three of hearts out of his hand of 10 cards, and traded it for the diamond joker in the discard pile, "Luke knew that I knew where Lucy was…"

(Author's note: 3 to 13 is a card game that my family plays, its really fun. I couldn't find my family' rules, but I would suggest that you look it up if you don't know the game.)

"Yea, I've thinking about that," Bickslow said as he grabbed a card and put four of hearts into the discard pile, "How were you so sure, I mean the princess of Fiore isn't out much?"

"Well, how could I know who my own cousin is," Laxus replied as Evergreen picked up the four of hearts and discarded ace of clubs, "After all, she looks just like my aunt."

"You're saying that Dreyers are related to Heartfilias," Evergreen asked, as Freed picked up the ace of clubs and put down a five of clovers.

"Well, Layla's maiden name was Dreyar," Laxus respond with a cocky smile.

"Lucy has sure grown into a beautiful young lady since the last time we saw her," Freed commented, as Laxus pulled a card from the main pile and then discarded the ace of clovers.

"Yes, you know Freed, sometime I forget that you were my personal body guard before I ran away," Laxus said, then smirked. "And I'm out."

"Damn it!" Bickslow shouted slamming his hand down.

"How do you do it, Laxus?" Evergreen asked as she put her hand down slowly, and sighed.

"Yes, Laxus is quite good," Freed commented and glanced over his then sighed as set it down.

"It's all the luck of the cards," Laxus replied while freed began to take score, "Oh and based off how Lucy acts around Caption Ratsu. I say that Freed made a good observation when he said that Captain Ratsu seemed similar to Prince Natsu. I mean, last time I checked, which was a month before I ran away, Lucy only acts that way around Natsu."

**Natsu POV:**

Lucy and I were at the helm when I overheard Laxus's talk with his friends. "Lucy, I just found where Luke learned of your whereabouts," I whispered into her ear. Right after that, Lucy got tense and gave me a worried look.

"Where," Lucy asked as she looked at me.

"Laxus, your sweet older cousin, told Luke," I responded, "He's also figured out who I am."

"So what do you plan to do?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I was going to asked my right hand girl on what she thinks I should do," I responded and Lucy relaxed a little.

"Let him in on it," Lucy answered. "Tell him and his friends the whole story, before he tries to ship me off, back to Fiore."

"And here I was hoping to make him and his friends walk the plank," I replied sarcastically.

"Well, let's make that the back up plan if they try to tell," Lucy responded.

"Alright," I said with a fake sigh as I turned the wheel to the left.

**Lucy POV:**

*TIME SKIP 1 hour later 11:26pm*

"Let's lay anchor here," I said and Natsu nodded.

"Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow, lay anchor then come to my quarters along with Jellal, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Jet, lisanna, Droy, Elfman, Mirajane, and Lucy of course," Natsu shouted, "Gildarts you're on watch duty tonight."

"Aye Sir," they all replied. Then Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow layer the anchor as Natsu, Jellal, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Jet, Droy, Elfman, and I went to Natsu's quarters.

*TIME SKIP 5 minutes 11:31pm*

"So what's up, Natsu?" Jet and Droy asked in unison after we entered Natsu's quarters.

"Okay, so, does everyone remember that Laxus is the prince of the Dreyar Kingdom?" Natsu said and everyone nodded, "Does everyone remember that Laxus is Lucy's cousin."

"Cousins?"Jet, Droy, and Elfman yelled, while the rest of us face palmed.

"Yes, cousins, Laxus is Ivan's son. Ivan was my mother's brother, my mother's maiden name was Dreyar," I explained.

"Oh, that explains the whole similar blonde hair," Droy said.

"Yep," Natsu replied. "Well, apparently he DID recognize Lucy, and because of how Lucy behaves around me, he knows who Lucy and I are."

"And..." Ezra motioned for Natsu to continue.

"He's also the one who told Luke where Lucy is," Natsu responded.

"I say we make him walk the plank," Gajeel said.

"I thought the same, but we have to at least give him a chance to make up for his traitorous act," Natsu responded, "I give any traitor of my crew a chance… They betray me again, and I will give them no more chances."

"I didn't like Laxus in the first place," Elfman said, "When we allowed him to join our crew, he was a different man than the one we knew before."

"Yes, we know," everyone except me said in unison.

"Well, I could tell there was a change in my cousin's personality, but I didn't believe that he would change that much," I responded as a tear slipped down my face.

It was then that there was a knock on the door, and Natsu glared at for a moment but said, "Come in." After that, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow walked looking really tired.

"Alright, Natsu, the jig is up," Laxus spoke.

"Yes, it is traitor," Natsu replied with a growl.

Laxus started to sweat and stuttered, "Traitor, me, what gave you that idea?"

"You were talking with your friends," Natsu responded, "You told Luke were Lucy was. How would like if I told Makarov, your Grandpa, who kindly asked me to let you join in return for giving me the ship? Who wants to find Ivan as well, but can't because he has to run a kingdom, even at his age. Laxus, you not only disrespected the name of Fairy Tail and the trust we had in you, but you disrespect your grandfather. What would you like to say in response? Just to let you know that, your words may keep you on the ship or have you walking the plank."

"I'll just tell you what happen," Laxus said, "It was the day that we were in Edolas, I walking around when I ran into Luke…"

**Third Person POV:**

_FLASH BACK:_

_ "Laxus!" Luke said as he saw the lost prince._

_ "Luke, Jude's number one guard, why are here?" Laxus asked as he thought about Lucy._

_ "Looking for the Runaway Princess," Luke responded. "Lucy Heartfilia, your dear sweet cousin."_

_ "Yeah, so why are you so close to me?" Laxus said._

_ "Laxus, you know where Lucy is, don't you," Luke said, "You know that Fiore is in great danger if Lucy doesn't return soon."_

_ "Why what's happening?" Laxus asked in panicked voice._

_ "Dan Straight has declare war with us, and we have one month to get Lucy to him so he'll change his mind," Luke responded. "I wish Lucy could be happy."_

_ "She is," Laxus said._

_ "She is? And how would you know that, Laxus," Luke asked._

_ "Um..." Laxus responded then he took a step back._

_ "Laxus, I'm going to use my truth magic on you," Luke said. "Truth magic: reveal!"_

_ "What the heck?" Laxus said._

_ "Laxus, tell me what you know," Luke ordered._

_ "Lucy is part of Fairy Tail," Laxus spoke, "She is right hand girl to Captain Ratsu, who I believe to be Prince Natsu Dragneel of the Dragon Kingdom."_

_ "Is that all," Luke asked and Laxus nodded. "Good, I'll be taking my leave now." Luke snapped his fingers and the spell was broken._

_ "What are you going to do," Laxus yelled. "Take away Lucy's happiness?"_

_ "Thats not up to me, Laxus, it hurts me to do this to Lucy," Luke said with a voice filled with sorrow as he glanced pitifully Laxus. "I've watched Lucy grow up, and it kills me to see her unhappy, but the kingdom is in great danger, and only she can stop it." After that Luke disappeared into thin air._

_ "I'm sorry, Lucy," Laxus said, a single tear fell from his eye, and he made his way back to the Fairy Tail ship._

_ END OF FLASHBACK._

**Natsu POV:**

"Laxus, I believe you," I said. "But you, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow are sworn to this secret. Levy will put a magic seal that will protect you from truth magic, even the s-class kind."

"Thank you, Natsu, I promise not tell a soul about who you are," Laxus said, then Levy wrote the seal on his right wrist and Freed stepped up.

"Natsu Dragneel, I, Freed Justice, promise not to tell a single person who you are," Freed said, and Levy wrote his seal.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise to keep your little secret." Evergreen said, as Levy moved to give her a seal, again on her right wrist.

"I promise you, Natsu, that your little secret is safe with me," Bickslow spoke and Levy put the seal on his right wrist.

"Alright, we're done here," I shouted, "Everyone out!"

"Aye sir!" everyone replied,as they moved toward the door.

"Lucy," I spoke as Lucy grabbed the door handle.

"Is something wrong, Natsu," Lucy asked in a teasing voice.

"You're leaving," I responded.

"You said 'everyone out'," Lucy retorted, with a small smirk.

"I'm sorry, Luce, I didn't mean you," I replied, as I ran up to her, wrapped my arms her, and picked her up.

"Natsu, put me down!" Lucy screamed through her giggles, while I carried her to bed.

"I want to make sure you don't have any nightmares tonight," I replied as I set her down the bed. "After all the news we got today, you might have nightmare, like you had the first night you were on the ship."

"Yeah, it can't be helped," Lucy said while I pulled out a plush toy from a drawer that was under the bed. The plush toy was white, a foot tall, it looked like a snowman with orange carrot noise and black eyes. The plush toy had a name; Plue.

"Maybe this will help," I replied as I gave Plue to Lucy.

"Natsu, there was a reason why I gave you Plue," Lucy responded, shaking her head.

"Yeah, to keep away any nightmares about my parents and the ship," I said. "But you're the one with the nightmares now, so I want to share him with you tonight. Okay?"

"Okay," Lucy answered and she took Plue. Then I turned off the light, got into bed, and pulled the covers over us.

"Goodnight, Lucy," I whispered into Lucy's ear, which made her smile.

"Goodnight, Natsu," Lucy replied, and we fell asleep.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Plot twist! I bet that you did not see that coming. I mean, I gave a hit that someone on the crew told Luke but I bet 90% of you thought it was one of the eleven who knew the secret and for that 90%, gotcha ya. And I just realized, I didn't have much in the way of magic and I'm so sorry. Now on to the reviewers replies and shout outs:  
~DarkRose358- Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope this chapter was just as good if not better. Now, just let you know, I am not rushing. I write when I get inspired and I got inspired. I could for almost a week without writing until something hits me. Or I could write another chapter with in an hour of posting the previous chapter. It really does depend on how fast I am inspired. Thanks for the concern but I'm asking you not to get too worry.  
~Digi-fanCapp- Foreshadowing is one of my favorite tools for when I'm writing and I also like cliffhangers. And I hope this chapter pleased you just as watch as it pleased me when I finished writing it.  
Alright so that was all the reviews before I posted this. So if you have any questions or comments that you want to share, then write a review and I'll reply to you in the next dear readers and I even PM before that. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	11. Chapter 11: Oh Men Beware

Chapter 11:

Oh Men Beware

**Lucy POV:**

*TIME SKIP 1 week later 9:41am*

"Ratsu, explain to me why we're heading into the forbidden Sea, again," Cana yelled as the Fairy Tail ship reached the border of the forbidden sea.

"I'll explain again," I said, "Rumor has it that there is an island in the forbidden sea that holds the world's greatest treasure, and we are out to get it. We're pirates, getting treasure is what we do."

"We know that," Wabaka yelled, "What we want to know is how the hell you plan to get out of the Forbidden Sea. Not only do people get lost in the fog but rumor has it that monsters are in the sea below."

Natsu's eyebrow twitched, and he glared at Wabaka as he replied, "Wabaka, you must have a death wish, questioning the power of Fairy Tail like that. Are you really ready to die because you doubt your own power and that of your friends…?"

"No, sir, I will not question you anymore, I'm sorry sir," Wabaka said, running behind Cana, as if she could protect him.

"We will face any danger with you, Ratsu!" Gildarts shouted as he smiled up at Natsu, and Natsu smiled back.

"Now, if we don't have any more questions, we'll be crossing into the Forbidden Sea," Natsu said as he pointed straight ahead.

"Aye Sir," everyone replied then the anchor was lifted and the Fairy Tail ship floated into the mystic fog of the Forbidden Sea.

*TIME SKIP: 1 hour later, 10:47am*

"Why does this feel so creepy?" Alzack said as the ship continued to sail through the fog.

"I don't know ,but I've got a bad feeling about this," Bisca responded, then I heard female voices start to sing.

"Here in the Forbidden Sea, we sing our song, we love the men who sail into our sea," All the men seemed to be falling into a trance, "Come join us, we'll sing you our songs face to face. We love for you to join us for dinner and spend the rest of your life with us. We've only just met, but we just love you. So come join us, we'd be delighted to have you."

I saw the men move toward the water and I thought, 'No, if they jump in they'll die! Who's singing…? Trances, angel voice, men for dinner… SIRENS!' "Levy, those voices, they're Sirens!" I shouted, and Levy shook out of her face of horror and looked me.

"What do we do," Levy asked, fear in her voice.

"If we give the boys true loves kiss, they should break the spell," I replied, "Bisca, Evergreen, I know you two love Alzack and Elfman and they love you back. And Erza, you know what to do. Juvia, you know as well. So save them!" After that I ran over to Natsu who was about to jump, I pulled him back and I kissed him. Then Natsu eye's went from green back to his normal jet black.

"Lucy, what happened," Natsu asked he put his hand on his head, "And why do I have a headache?"

"Sirens," I whispered.

"You witches, how dare you take our food," the Sirens yelled, "You WILL PAY!"

"We won't let you have them," I yelled, "They are our friends!"

"DIE," the Sirens screamed then boat began to rock and wave with mermaids appeared and they attacked the ship.

I ran to the the wave that was nearest to me then I put Aquarius's key into wave. "Open Gate of the Water Bearer," I shouted and I turned the key the side, "Aquarius!"

"THIS BETTER BE GOOD," Aquarius yelled as she made her appearance and I pulled Scorpio's key.

"Open the Gate of the Scorpion," I called and I turn the key the side, "Scorpio!"

"We are ready," Scorpio said when he appeared.

"Aquarius and Scorpio, I need you to help me stop the Sirens," I said and Aquarius glared at me. "Please…?"

"The only thing I hate more than a whiny brat is a mermaid knock off," Aquarius spoke as she and Scorpio began to attack the Sirens.

"Who are you calling a knock off?" the Sirens screamed as they fought with Aquarius and Scorpio attacked them.

"It's over," Aquarius shouted, as she and Scorpio finished the last Siren.

"Wow, that was great, Aquarius, Scorpio," I said as the waves began to calm down. "Thank you both so much!"

"Lucy," Aquarius growled as she had her urn turned towards me. 'Oh no,' I thought as I saw the angry in her eyes.

"Yes, Aquarius," I replied as I felt my hands shake in fear.

"What have I told about summoning me on day off?" Aquarius yelled.

"I'm sorry Aquarius, I didn't have a choice, you were the best tactical choice," I responded as I dropped to my knees, "I'm so sorry, but I was thinking on my feet and I was just trying to protect my friends."

"And because I know that your punishment will be a little nicer," Aquarius replied then a wave out of her urn and hit me directly. 'Agg… Why can't Aquarius be nice for once,' I thought as I was pushed back, 'At least its not as bad usual.'

I felt warm arms catch me as the wave wrapped up and Natsu asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded as Aquarius said, "I see you reunited with your prince. Good for you! I'll see you around, Kid!"

"We're gonna split," Scorpio said, then they both disappeared.

"Well, that was interesting," Natsu spoke as he held me close.

"Yeah, Aquarius is crazy, but she was one of the three I got from my mom," I told Natsu. My legs shook as cold breeze past us.

"We better get you some new clothes," Natsu said, then he picked me up bridal style.

"Captain Ratsu, put me down," I yelled as Natsu walked along, and he laughed.

"Now why would I do that," Natsu asked as he carried me to the door.

"Because the crew is staring," I said then everyone looked away, some even whistling, as Natsu looked around.

"I don't see anyone staring, Luce," Natsu replied with a cocky smirk. "Now, let's go get you changed into fresh clothes." After that we went past the door and to Natsu's quarters.

*TIME SKIP: 20 minutes later, 11:12am*

I was putting on my headband when I heard a loud, high pitched roar from above and I thought, 'What the hell was that?' After Natsu put on his wig, he and I ran to the deck and saw Gray freezing stuff, Gajeel using his metal club, and Ezra in her heaven wheeling armor. It wasn't until Natsu and I looked up that we saw the monster we were fighting.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Cliffhanger! I know I'm a big meany *readers grab pitch forks, torches, swords, and guns then aim at me. I get on my knees* DON'T KILL, if you kill then I can't finish the story. *Readers drop there weapons and nodded in agreement.* Now that life was been spared, I can continue to the dear readers thing *readers start to raise weapons* and start the next chapter *readers drop the weapons*. It is time for reviewer replies and shout outs:  
~DarkRose358- What about the cousin thing, did that surprise you too? And number of chapters, eventhought I replied to this in PM I'm answering it here in case someone has the same question, I have no clue how chapters there will only the happily ever after. Yes, I have figure out the ending all ready but I have no clue how far away the ending is...  
~Digi-fanCapp- Yep, and problems and problems from answers and hopefully I can get a good ending to all those problems...  
~Gothazon- I LOOOVVEE GETTING REVIEWS! And I love hearing that people love my stories, it helps me want to write! I just hope I don't loss the cuteness in the battle chapters like this one... I think the cuteness was there but I'm not sure. How about you and other reviewers let me know in a review.  
So that was all the reviews... So remember reviews are important, I want to reply to any questions and comment you have! THANKS FOR READING AND REMEMBER!  
From,

Lavawings


	12. Chapter 12: Fire is the Weakness

Chapter 12:

Fire is the Weakness

**Natsu POV:**

It roared that loud high pitch sound again as orange tentacles flew around. "K-kr-KRAKEN," Jet and Droy yelled, as they ran from its face, which had a mouth looked like an eels mouth but with sharper teeth and its eyes peaked over its mouth, and lobster-like eyes that were all red with black pupils.

Tentacles were waving all the place, and Gray's and Gajeel's magic only did minimum damage. I watched as everyone did their best to stop the Kraken when I heard Lucy scream like there was a gun pointed her face and I turned and saw a tentacle pick her up. "Natsu, HELP," Lucy shouted, as the tentacle was squeezing her and I saw Lucy's keys fall from her belt and hit the floor and I thought, 'No, I need to do something…'

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST," I shouted as I hit the tentacle and it burned to ashes. The Kraken roared- no screamed- in pain.

Lucy fell, and I ran up and I caught her. "I knew it, the kraken's weakness is fire," Lucy said, as she slipped out of my arms to retrieve her keys.

"Amazing," I heard Lisanna whispered.

"So fire can beat this ugly beast," I asked, lighting up my hands and facing the Kraken.

"Yeah, the more fire the better," Lucy responded then I gave her a devilish smile, "God, your pervy mind is on. Natsu get your head in the game."

"Alright," I said then I turned the crew, "EVERYONE WITH FIRE MAGIC, ATTACK THE MONSTER WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT! BUT THE UGLY MOUTH IS MINE!"

Erza got her fire armor, Cana pulled out all her fire cards, Jellal got some fire set, Alzack got some fire bullets, Levy made fire, Lucy summoned Gemini who change into me, and Reedus made torches with his picto magic. "Ready whenever you are captain," Cana shouted.

"Alright, charge!" I yelled then we all attacked the Kraken.

I watched them take down the tentacles, then I jumped straight at the mouth. "GO AND FINISH HIM OFF, CAPTAIN," Gray yelled and I smirked.

"THAT'S THE PLAN," I shouted, and opened my mouth. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

The Kraken screamed in unestimable pain as it turned to ashes. "The Sirens took longer to beat then this stupid creature," Gray commented.

"Yeah, if that's the hardest it gets, then bring on the next monster," Gajeel said.

"Don't let yourself relax to much," I said as I dusted off my hands and walked back up to Lucy.

"That was amazing," Lucy said as I walked up to her.

"I know," I whispered then I wrapped my arms around her waist. After that, I leaned her back and gave her a big, loving kiss. The whole crew cheered.

"Way to go, Captain!" Bickslow said, when Lucy and I broke apart.

"I should fight more battles like this if you're going to let me to do that," I told Lucy and she blushed a red that would put Erza's hair to shame.

"Ratsu, get your mind out of the cloud!," Lucy yelled as she hit my chest.

"Alright, but that was amazing," I replied and Lucy got redder.

**Third Person POV:**

*TIME REWIND 7 minutes ago*

"What was that," Grandeeney asked, as she looked in the direction of where a scream of unending pain came from.

"It sounded like the Kraken," Igneel said, while he looked into the fog in same direction as Grandeeney.

"That wasn't its usual roar," Metalicana spoke as he looked for his lacrima telescope that could see through the fog and can see an unknown number of miles.

"Maybe someone is looking for us," Grandeeney suggest, as Metalicana pulled out his telescope and looked in the direction of the sound.

"I see Gajeel, Erza, and even Levy," Metalicana said as he looked at the scene, "They're fighting the Kraken… And there's a kid with… LUCY! And it looks like a ship from the Dreyar Kingdom…"

"Let me see," Igneel said as he jumped at his brother trying to grab the telescope.

"The kid with Lucy has black hair and uses fire magic," Metalicana said.

"Natsu! But, why would he have black hair," Grandeeney asked, as Igneel got the telescope.

Igneel stood up on top of Metalicana and looked through the telescope and said, "Yea, Lucy cut her hair and Natsu is definitely wearing a wig. They probably did it to hide their identity… Lucy is being picked up by the kraken. Natsu is lighting up his hand… And he just realized that Kraken's weakness is fire…"

"Is Wendy there," Grandeeney asked, and Igneel shook his head, as the Kraken screamed in pain again.

"Nope," Igneel said, as he watched the scene, "Natsu getting everyone with fire magic ready to attack… A girl with brown hair is holding fire cards, Jellal is doing fire magic, Ezra is in her fire armor, a boy with black hair is putting something into a gun, Lucy summoned a spirit that changed into Natsu, Levy is creating fire with her script magic, and a guy with light brown hair is creating fire by painting it. Wow, this is amazing…"

"Yeah, it would better if you got off me." Metalicana grumbled, and Igneel looked down at him.

Igneel laughed as he got off Metalicana and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, brother, I was so excited to see my son again, that I forgot that you were down there," Igneel responded as Metalicana got to his feet and Igneel looked back into the telescope, "Oh, they're attacking…"

The Kraken gave another scream of pain as it died and Igneel watched then said, "They did it, they defeated the Kraken."

"Amazing, but I expect nothing less from our dear son, Natsu." Grandeeney commented while pride showed in her smile.

"Who would have thought my idiot nephew would figure out that fire was a Kraken's weakness," Metalicana said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY SON?" Igneel yelled, turning to face Metalicana and bringing up his fist.

"An IDIOT," Metalicana retorted and he and Igneel began to fight.

"Do you boys always have to fight," Grandeeney asked, then she sighed and went to go pack some of their things.

* * *

Dear Readers,

DON'T KILL ME! *Readers pick up their weapons and prepare worm army* Please don't kill, I have so much to live for like writing the next chapter. *Readers step toward me and I slip on rock and falls on butt* LET ME EXPLAIN! *Reader relax the weapons and the worms army stop* So Tuesday when I was going to write, I had to do laundry then I got 'jail break' from house and got Sushi so I couldn't pass that up and to repay my dad for letting me get out of the house since I don't have driver's license and don't know the buses well. The next day wednesday AKA new years eve and I went to do stuff with family like we went to this pizza buffet with arcade not chuck e cheese then we to see fireworks. When I got home last night, I did go to my computer but I had to read my updated fan fiction and I had some one-shots that I wanted to read. So I didn't get to start on my story till 1 o'clock new years morning plus I was texting an old friend who just got a new cellphone for christmas and I was listening to music so I worked on till 3 am when I went out cold. After I woke up at 11, I had to do some cleaning and help with brunch so I got to work after 1pm in the after. I finally finished the chapter and wrote this dear readers after my computer shut down and I lost my dear readers part and had to rewrite. SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *Readers nod and drop their weapons and stop their worm army* Now that is over, on to the reviewer replies and shot outs:  
~Rose Tiger- So Aquarius is mean for one reason is because I have several OOC(out of character) characters and I want to keep the connection to the anime so I decide to Aquarius as a meany. I'm sorry.  
~Digi-fanCapp- I'm sorry that my cliffhanger made you mad but I have no regrets ending the last chapter with cliffhanger. The reason I did that is because I haven't written a cliffhanger like in while so I wanted to that. So don't get mad at me for that... But I really did like your review which I mentioned the worm army in my apology. *sighs* I hope you forgive me...  
~DarkRose358- I'm glad like something surprise you in chapter 10. I love the Nalu carrying scene as well as especial the crew not backing Lucy up on that. I was laughing when I wrote that and I thought it was prefect. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
So those were all the reviewers who reviewed before I post this chapter. Now, if you have any questions or comments, put them in a review and I will respond to them in the next chapter's dear readers and maybe in PM. Okay, thats all, thanks for reading and reviewing. Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
From,

Lavawings


	13. Chapter 13:Ellie, Mystic Ghost of Beauty

Chapter 13:

Ellie, the Mystic Ghost of Beauty

**Lucy POV:**

*TIME SKIP 11 hours later 10:20pm*

"We've been sailing for 10 hours now," Cana said, "When're we gonna get some monster action?" We were all finishing our dinner when a girl with teal hair, pale skin, golden eyes, and see-through skin appeared.

(Author's note: I'll post a picture of the ghost girl looks like on deviantART if you want to picture her as I did.)

"So this is Fairy Tail," the see-through girl commented, as she walked over to Natsu and me, "It looks more like guild then a pirate ship. I kinda like it."

"Who are you," Natsu asked as he blocked her from getting to me.

"Oh me, I'm here to guide you to the forbidden sea's island, since I just blocked your magic only moments ago," the girl responded with a giggle.

"You what?!" the whole crew yelled, and the girl laughed as if she thought it was the greatest joke in the world. Meanwhile some of us tried to perform magic, but were unsuccessful.

"I'm Ellie, the Mystic Ghost of Beauty, and as I already said; I have blocked your magic," Ellie told us as she smile brightly. "So no Lucy can't summon any spirits, and Ratsu don't even think about it or something terrible might happen or be said. So I'd hold back if I were you."

"So-" Cana tried to speak, but she got cut off by Ellie.

"As for why I'm here, I'll get to that, Cana," Ellie said as she looked at me. "I'm here to give you a chance to save your lives…"

"What does-" Natsu started to speak, but Ellie hit him on the back of his head.

"Will you people let me finish?" Ellie yelled in a scarily angry voice and her smile disappeared.

"Aye sir," everyone replied, as all but Erza and I were scared.

"Thank you," Ellie smiled sweetly. "I'm here to help you break the curse that I placed on you. If can you do that, then I will bring out my special guides and let them show you the way to the Forbidden Sea's Island."

"So how do we break this curse," I asked, and Ellie smiled at me.

"Finally, a good question," Ellie said as she smiled a childish smile. "I'm giving you candles that light up after I tell a riddle, one you have to answer before they burn out. Ratsu, if you eat the flame you will die so I highly suggest that you don't."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Natsu yelled but was cut of by Ellie again.

"Yes, I am a mind reader," Ellie replied. "And I'm getting to the riddle so if you people would stop interrupting me..."

"Aye Sir," the crew said.

"Okay, here are the candles," Ellie said and with a wave her hand candles appeared in everyones hand. "Now for the riddle: You have been cursed, to live and find your heart's desire you must use one magic, only one magic can help you, good luck. When you have your answer call out the mystic ghost of beauty. And as long as you don't eat the flame or blow it out, you will have 24 hours to live. Again, Good luck and Good bye." After that Ellie snapped her fingers and candle lit up before she disappeared.

"That made no sense," Natsu said as he stared at the candle that was now burning.

"Only one magic," I said then I looked at Levy. "I seem to remember a story about had a girl who used one magic to guide her somewhere in a dark place and it wasn't light, that's the story our moms told us."

"Maybe we should look in book collection," Levy suggested and I nodded.

"I bought a few books from the castle with me," I said as I ran over to Levy, " We better start our research."

"Yeah, we'll let you know if we find anything," Levy spoke while I pulled her away.

'Princess Ellie,' the voice of my mother whispered in my mind. "Princess Ellie, does that sound familiar," I asked.

"Yeah, kinda," Levy replied. 'I wonder where I've heard that before,' I thought as looked at my candle.

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 2 hours later 12:30am*

"We've been sailing for 10 hours now," Cana said, "When're we gonna get some monster action?" We were all finishing our dinner when a girl with teal hair, pale skin, golden eyes, and see-through skin appeared.

(Author's note: I'll post a picture of the ghost girl looks like on deviantART if you want to picture her as I did.)

"So this is Fairy Tail," the see-through girl commented, as she walked over to Natsu and me, "It looks more like guild then a pirate ship. I kinda like it."

"Who are you," Natsu asked as he blocked her from getting to me.

"Oh me, I'm here to guide you to the forbidden sea's island, since I just blocked your magic only moments ago," the girl responded with a giggle.

"You what?!" the whole crew yelled, and the girl laughed as if she thought it was the greatest joke in the world. Meanwhile some of us tried to perform magic, but were unsuccessful.

"I'm Ellie, the Mystic Ghost of Beauty, and as I already said; I have blocked your magic," Ellie told us as she smile brightly. "So no Lucy can't summon any spirits, and Ratsu don't even think about it or something terrible might happen or be said. So I'd hold back if I were you."

"So-" Cana tried to speak, but she got cut off by Ellie.

"As for why I'm here, I'll get to that, Cana," Ellie said as she looked at me. "I'm here to give you a chance to save your lives…"

"What does-" Natsu started to speak, but Ellie hit him on the back of his head.

"Will you people let me finish?" Ellie yelled in a scarily angry voice and her smile disappeared.

"Aye sir," everyone replied, as all but Erza and I were scared.

"Thank you," Ellie smiled sweetly. "I'm here to help you break the curse that I placed on you. If can you do that, then I will bring out my special guides and let them show you the way to the Forbidden Sea's Island."

"So how do we break this curse," I asked, and Ellie smiled at me.

"Finally, a good question," Ellie said as she smiled a childish smile. "I'm giving you candles that light up after I tell a riddle, one you have to answer before they burn out. Ratsu, if you eat the flame you will die so I highly suggest that you don't."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Natsu yelled but was cut of by Ellie again.

"Yes, I am a mind reader," Ellie replied. "And I'm getting to the riddle so if you people would stop interrupting me..."

"Aye Sir," the crew said.

"Okay, here are the candles," Ellie said and with a wave her hand candles appeared in everyones hand. "Now for the riddle: You have been cursed, to live and find your heart's desire you must use one magic, only one magic can help you, good luck. When you have your answer call out the mystic ghost of beauty. And as long as you don't eat the flame or blow it out, you will have 24 hours to live. Again, Good luck and Good bye." After that Ellie snapped her fingers and candle lit up before she disappeared.

"That made no sense," Natsu said as he stared at the candle that was now burning.

"Only one magic," I said then I looked at Levy. "I seem to remember a story about had a girl who used one magic to guide her somewhere in a dark place and it wasn't light, that's the story our moms told us."

"Maybe we should look in book collection," Levy suggested and I nodded.

"I bought a few books from the castle with me," I said as I ran over to Levy, " We better start our research."

"Yeah, we'll let you know if we find anything," Levy spoke while I pulled her away.

'Princess Ellie,' the voice of my mother whispered in my mind. "Princess Ellie, does that sound familiar," I asked.

"Yeah, kinda," Levy replied. 'I wonder where I've heard that before,' I thought as looked at my candle.

**Lucy POV:**

*TIME SKIP 9 hours 4 minutes later 3:07am*

"Here are the last of the books that have to do with magic and guiding," Levy said as she put a stack of 20 books on the desk. 'I wonder where she gets the strength to carry so many books,' I thought I looked from Levy to the books that she place on the desk.

"Here is the last book that their is character named Ellie," I responded and I put a book called the pirate princess, "Doesn't it look familiar…?" I moved my fingers across the cover which was red and had gold letters that spelt 'A Pirate Island's Love Story.' It had picture a girl with teal hair and she was smiling as she sat in window and looked out at the starry sky.

"Yeah, it does," Levy agreed. I opened the book and I began having a flashback.

_FLASHBACK: 10 years ago:_

_ "Lucy, Levy," my mother called out and Levy and I ran up to her._

_ "Yes, mama?" I said._

_ "Well, Quilla and I are going to read a story," my mother told us, and a woman with blue hair, like Levy's, and black eyes came out, this women was Quilla._

_ "Mama!" Levy cried out as she jumped into Quilla's arms._

_ "Hi, Levy," Quilla greeted. "I got us a new book to read, and I was thinking that we could share it with Lucy and Layla."_

_ "I'd love to," Levy responded with a smile._

_ "Alright, let's read this," Quilla said, then she opened the book. "'Once upon a time, there was a princess, the daughter of the King Lura and Queen Amanda of the Pirate kingdom. The princess's name was Ellie, and she had teal hair and golden eyes. Now, the Pirate Kingdom was a moving island. It moved because of a power source called "the sententious force," which was really the one magic. The one magic of Love. One day a prince named Michael came to the island, he met Ellie and they fell in love and when Ellie became of age of 21, they married. It was after they got married that they learned they couldn't have children, and Ellie cried for nights. One day, the sententious force started fail and Ellie became very sick. When Ellie went to the doctor, she found out she was with child and it was killing her. It was long after that, Ellie and Michael made choice that, since they were the end of line for the pirate kingdom, that they would use the last of their magic to give the island enough energy to get the people to safety, then float to the middle of nowhere. The prince and princess told their people to get ready to leave the island and never return. Once there was everyone was ready, Ellie and Michael went to the sententious force, a blue glowing orb, and they kissed. They were using their love, their one magic, to give the island the power it needed to get people to the mainland. After the people were all on the mainland, Ellie and Michael kissed again, this time giving up their lives to protect the island's secrets. But the was one thing, Ellie had two life sources, one was hers and the other was the unborn child's. The small life source in Ellie gave her eternal life. However she was a ghost that would be bonded to the island forever. The End.'"_

_ "Well, that's a crumby ending," Levy said, as she looked at the book._

_ "Yeah, the prince and princess end up dying, what's so good about that?" I commented and Levy nodded in agreement._

_ "Well, maybe it's because the story isn't complete," My mom replied. "After all, the princess is still alive…"_

_ "Maybe there is a way to reunite her with prince so they can live happily ever after," Levy said._

_ "So if ever meet this mystic ghost of beauty, you should try to help her, sound like a plan?" Quilla asked._

_ "Yeah, we'll help the princess!" Levy and I cheered._

_ "Well that's good," my mom said with a smile._

_ End of FlashBack._

_ "Levy, I think I just found the answer," I said._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Chapter 13 is done and wasn't it awesome! Oh I know, kinda left a cliffhanger but if played close attention then it's not much of one. And I'm sorry for the wait the on this chapter but I have been bussy, I got my new glasses today and I've been doing a lot of house work. Okay, thats enough about me, time for shout outs and replies to the reviews:  
~Digi-fanCatt- I love dragons too... But in my story Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney are dragon slayers because I want human. But they did learn from dragons, kinda like Zuko and Aang learned from dragon in Avatar the Last Airbender. I may not mention it in the story but I've got ideas to fill in almost everyone's back story. We'll just have to see how it plays out cause even I'm not sure how it will play out and I'm the writer.  
~DarkRose358- I hate authors who only update once a month as well and I don't want to be them. I jump when I see an update. And I had plan on Igneel seeing the kiss but I forgot to put that in... Oops... But I can tell you how I had pictured it:  
Igneel was looking throw the telescope after taking down his brother in two seconds flat and saw the something that made his heart sing. Natsu was kissing Lucy. Igneel smile and let himself be a proud father.  
There you go, that the reaction I would have put in if I had felt it was need but I didn't. But since you kinda requested I thought I write it out anyways. I hope you liked it.  
So that was all the reviews! I would love to get more so please ask any question you in a review and any comments you have put them is a review as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	14. Chapter 14: They do have Tails

Chapter 14:

They do have Tails

**Lucy POV:**

"So what is the answer," Levy asked, I looked over at her and giggled as she she gave me a face of confusion.

"Here, read this, it will give you the answer and it might even bring back a memory," I said handing over the book.

"Okay," Levy replied as she took the book and she began to read.

*TIME SKIP: 20 minutes later, 3:38pm*

"My mom read this to us," Levy spoke when she finished the book, and looked up at me.

"Yep, and it covered everything we need to know," I responded as Levy and I got out of our seats. "Now let's go and tell the captain."

"Right," Levy said as she and I walked out. 'Don't worry King Igneel, Queen Grandeeney, Lord Metalicana, we're on our way,' I thought as Levy and I started our search for Natsu.

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 54 minutes later 4:34pm*

I was below deck laying in a hammock looking through a ship grate. "Where is he?!" I heard Lucy shout with frustration.

"I don't know!" Levy responded with the same amount frustration.

"Oh captain, my captain where are you?" Lucy cried out and I jumped up and grabbed the edge that was just under the grating. I pushed the grate up very quietly then I climbed out and on to the deck. I put the grate back into place and I looked back at Lucy

"Oh sailor, my sailor I'm right here," I replied which made Lucy jumped five feet into the air and Levy laughed.

"Captain Ratsu, you scared me half to death," Lucy respond and she hugged me.

"So, why were you looking for me," I asked and Lucy let go as she smiled up at me.

"We've got the answer to the riddle," Lucy responded and I grinned.

"So what's the answer," I asked.

"The one magic is love," Lucy responded.

"Really?" I said in questioning tone as I raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, that's why even the strongest curse can be broken by an act of true love," Lucy answered and I hugged her and gave her kiss as I spun her around.

"Should we summon Ellie," I asked, as I set her down.

Lucy nodded and said, "Mystic Ghost of Beauty, we have our answer to your riddle."

**Lucy POV:**

"I was wondering how long I would have to wait," Ellie spoke as she appeared with a smile in front of Natsu, Levy, and me then she looked at me and Levy, "So you remember that promise you two made?"

"Yep, and Levy and I wanted to know if there was a way to save you," I replied and Ellie's smile sadden a little.

"Oh Lucy, you have a really big heart and Levy you don't have a mean bone in your body," Ellie responded with watery eyes, "But I'm afraid that at the moment, you two can't reunite me, my husband, and my child."

"Maybe not now but please tell us how can we save you," I asked looking into Ellie's eye, "We want to help so please tell us how and maybe we can do something."

"Alright, but first you must give me the answer to my riddle," Ellie replied and I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"The answer is one magic is Love," I responded and Ellie's smile brightened up and her eyes became less watery.

"Correct now before I bring out my guides, I will give the answer to your question," Ellie said, "To set me free, you must break the sententious force. As the book said its a blue glowing orb in the center of the island. It holds my and Michelle's life source and keeps us from passing on. Can I count on you?"

"Of course," I said, "And as Celestial Spirit wizard, I never break my promises."

"Alright, I'm putting my trust in you and you as well as Levy," Ellie responded.

"I will do my best," Levy replied and Ellie nodded in approval.

"Okay, here we go to the top deck," Ellie said and we went to the top deck, "AND- I mean Ratsu take Lucy's hand and make eye contact."

"Okay," Natsu responded then he grabbed my hands and looked me in the eye.

"Oh my guides, please appear before and guide these lovers to the pirate kingdom, the Island that I once ruled," Ellie spoke with her hands in the air then she whistled and something golden appeared and circled me and Natsu, "Please my Fairies show them the way." After that, Ellie relaxed her arms and she smiled at us.

"Fairies," Natsu whispered and a fairy appeared between Natsu and me. The fairy had golden skin, silver hair and wings, brown eyes, and gold-orange dress and shoes and it had a golden tail.

"What do you know, Fairies do have tails," Levy commented and a few fairies dance around her.

"They are beautiful," I commented and the fairy looked at me and smiled.

"They think you look pretty too, Lucy," Ellie spoke.

"I agree that the fairies are beautiful," Natsu said, "But Lucy is gorgeous."

"The Fairies knew you would say that," Ellie responded, "Okay, Fairies that enough playing around, lets get this ship moving."

**Natsu POV:**

"What's that," I heard Cana shout as a few fairies dance in front of her.

"They're wonderful," I heard Lisanna comment and a fairy landed in her hand.

"They look fascinating," Juvia spoke while the fairies circled her and Gray, "What does my dear Gray think?"

"I think they are captivating," Gray responded as we watched the fairies fly around the boat.

"I wonder what they are doing," Mirajane asked and the fairies around and they were just above the water.

I stepped forward step and I shouted, "Lucy answered the riddle, these fairies are guiding us to the island!"

"YAY," everyone cheered and the last of the fairies got into position.

"Onward," I said then the fairies started to move the ship. 'I'm coming mom, dad, uncle Metalicana,' I thought while I watched Ellie disappeared.

"Ellie's gone," Lucy said and I smelt a tear and I looked at Lucy to her see her crying.

"Don't cry Lucy, we'll meet one more time before you free me," Ellie's voice said but her body no where to be seen, "I promise a princess promise."

"Okay," Lucy responded as she wiped away her tears.

"Lucy," I said and she looked at me.

"Captain, I'm feeling a little sleepy," Lucy said as she put on a small smile, "I like to take a nap."

"I'll join you," I replied, "Gajeel, you have the helm."

"Aye Sir," Gajeel responded as he went to the wheel and I went with Lucy back to my quarters.

* * *

Dear Readers,

This chapter was came to me faster then the past few, I had been inspired so I typed and this what I got. I loved writing this chapter cause I got to put in Fairies with tails. Now, since I put this chapter so quick I only have one review (actually I stalled so I have at least one review) to shout/reply to:  
~DarkRose358- I hope this was soon enough for. I glad to hear you liked the Igneel's reaction and the last chapter. I like putting in a little back story on the friendship between Levy and Lucy. I like my OC Ellie and I hope you do to.  
So that was the one review (that I stalled for) that I got. Remember if you have any questions or comments you want to share with me, you share them with me in a review. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	15. Chapter 15: Off the Ship and Onto Land

Chapter 15:

Off the Ship and Onto Land

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 13 hour later 6:50am*

I open the door to see Lucy still sleeping with a smile on her face. after I took my wig off, I walked over to her and knelt down next to her. "Lucy," I whispered and Lucy stirred a little, "Lucy awake up. We're almost to shore."

"Shore," Lucy spoke as her eyes were still closed.

"Yeah, we're about to see my parents again," I replied and Lucy's eyes snapped open.

"Really," Lucy asked as her big brown eyes searched mine.

"Really," I replied and Lucy sat up and threw her arms around my neck.

"Oh, that's great news!" Lucy said as she brought me closer to her.

"Yeah, it is," I responded I wrapping my arms around Lucy's waist.

"So, how soon will be on shore," Lucy asked when she let go of my neck and I released her waist.

"Somewhere between 11 and 12 minutes," I answered and Lucy jumped out of bed, kinda knocking me over.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lucy almost shouted as she ran to her dresser and pulled out a white puffy shirt, purple vest, and black pants.

"Sorry, Lucy," I replied as Lucy went into the bathroom with her clothes in hand.

"Its okay, I'll just take a four minute shower," Lucy said as she closed the bathroom door.

"Alright," I responded as I heard Lucy turn the water on.

*TIME SKIP 12 minutes 7:03am*

"That was great, as usual, Mira," I said, "Now, on to the reason I was brought up here. Laxus said something about Gray spotting land."

"Yep, 15 minutes ago," Lisanna replied, "We should make land in 16 minutes."

"Okay, I'll go wake up Lucy," I said, with a smile as I got up and went to the door.

"You have fun, Captain Ratsu," Wabaka shouted.

"Don't take too long," Gildarts teased as I got the door.

"We don't want blonde and black haired babies running around the ship just yet," Max responded and I put opened the door with a light laugh.

"Guys, don't take this the wrong way but Lucy and I aren't ready for that yet," I replied then I walked into the hall and closed the door behind me.

"Whatever you say, Ratsu," Cana shouted then I broke into laughter as I continued to head to my quarters.

*TIME SKIP 2 minutes later 7:06am*

I open the door to see Lucy still sleeping with a smile after I took my wig, I walked over to her and knelt down next to her. "Lucy," I whispered and Lucy stirred a little, "Lucy awake up. We're almost on shore."

"Shore," Lucy spoke as her eyes were still closed.

"Yea, we're about to see my parents again," I replied and Lucy's eye snapped open.

"Really," Lucy asked as her big brown eyes searched mine.

"Really," I replied and Lucy sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh, that great news," Lucy said as she brought me closer to her.

"Yea, it is," I responded as I wrapped my arms around Lucy's waist.

"So how soon will be on shore," Lucy asked when she let go of my neck and I her waist.

"Some where between 12 and 11 minutes," I answered and Lucy jumped out of bed kinda knocking me over.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner," Lucy almost shouted as she run to her dresser and pull out a white puffy shirt, purple vest, and black pants.

"Sorry, Lucy," I replied as Lucy went into the bathroom with her clothes in hand.

"Its okay, I'll just do a four minute shower," Lucy said as she closed the bathroom door.

"Alright," I responded as I heard Lucy turn the water on.

*TIME SKIP 6 minutes later 7:16am*

Lucy came out, wearing a white shirt that had ruffles on the collar, loose sleeves and loose body(what does "lose body" mean?) and she wore a purple vest, black pants, with brown pirate boots. "Natsu, could you help me with drying my hair please," Lucy asked and I warmed up my hands to the point where heat was radiating from them like a drier.

"Sure, anything for you, Luce," I replied and I moved to behind her then guided my hands over her hair.

"That feels good," Lucy commented as my hands were at her bangs.

I finished Lucy's bangs, leaving her hair completely dry and said, "I'm done."

"Thank you, Natsu," Lucy turned and hugged me.

"You're welcome, Luce," I said and Lucy let go of me. I grabbed my wig.

"Ready to go," Lucy asked as I put my wig on.

"Yep," I responded then Lucy grabbed my hand and she ran out the room, to the deck, dragging me after her.

*TIME SKIP 2 minutes later 7:19am*

Lucy and I walked on deck and Cana said, "What took you so long? Were you doing something?"

"No, I took a shower," Lucy responded, "Plus I was asleep when Natsu came to get me."

"Oh, you took your weekly shower today," Cana said, "Any reason why, that you would like share?"

"It's actually been eight day since I've taken a shower, I felt gross. I needed a shower," Lucy replied, "If that's not a good enough reason for you, then get over it."

"Wow, Lucy has a bite," Nab commented.

"Here you are, Lucy, my special strawberry banana yogurt," Mirajane said as Lucy sat down and Mirajane sat a bowl in front of Lucy.

"Thanks Mira," Lucy responded as she started to eat the yogurt, and Mirajane put down a glass of strawberry milk.

*TIME SKIP 1 minute 45 seconds later 7:21am*

"That was great, Mira," Lucy said, and the pair of girls exchanged a smile.

"You're welcome, Lucy," Mirajane replied as Lucy took slip of her milk.

"Land ho," Gildarts yelled from the front of the boat. Lucy and I ran to the right side of the boat and we saw a old dock that the boat pulling up to.

"Drop anchor," I yelled, "We've made land!"

The boat was in the right spot so the anchor was dropped, and the beam to get the dock was laid out. "Here we go," Lucy said as we walked off the ship onto the the dock.

'I hope we can find my parents and uncle Metalicana,' I thought as we stepped onto the island.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So this one took a little longer then the last chapter but it came it out faster then the other chapters. I do have to make note that this chapter was a challenge because I want to focus on Natsu since I've done some much Lucy. I found that Lucy is easy for me to do since I'm a girl and that why it seems (or at least to me) that I write more Lucy POV then Natsu POV which is why I challenged myself to write this chapter all Natsu POV and I did. I feel like it wasn't the greatest I've ever done but it was pretty good. Okay enough rumbling, lets get to the replies and shout outs to the reviews:  
~Digi-fanCatt- Ellie was dieing when she and Michelle gave up their lives to save their people and they agreed to do it. However both Ellie and Michelle didn't see that eventhough Ellie was dieing the baby and thus the baby's life source were still growing allowing Ellie to be alive almost after giving up her life source. So don't feel to bad for her. And on Fairy Tail succeeding, I'm 97% sure they will succeed at breaking the sententious force and that _everyone_ will make off the island safely. There is a small chance that I might kill off one of the crew members but I haven't decided. But to found out if I do or don't kill off one of the characters, you'll just to have wait like everyone else. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
~DarkRose358- I thought about making the ghost Mavis but I thought making an OC would be better. I understand why you may not like OC much, I'm glad you like Ellie and I hope you like Luke as well. Ellie is kinda based off my mom and my grandma who sometimes seem to be like mind readers, and Ellie's short temper is mostly my mom and a little of me. Luke is almost competely based off my brother, who is younger then me but sometimes like to fill in as the over protective big brother which is what Luke is based off. All my OCs are based off either other character from other animes/books/shows/movies and/or people in my people in my life. I'm going to have Ellie make at least one more appearance before she goes and I plan having Luke appear more but I'm not sure how soon. Alright, I'm done, I hope you like this chapter.  
So those are all reviews that were posted before I posted this chapter. If you have any questions and/or comments or maybe you just want me to say hello then don't be shy and write a review that I will reply to it in the next chapter's dear reader. Thanks reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	16. Chapter 16: King, Queen, and Lord

Chapter 16:

King, Queen, and Lord

**Natsu POV:**

"Alright men, I want Jellal and Freed to join me over there for a one on one conversation," I said then Jellal and Freed walked over to a spot that seemed pretty fair.

"So whats the plan," Jellal asked as he looked at me.

"Jellal you will be the leader of the home base team," I said and Freed raised an eyebrow.

"And me," Freed asked.

"Freed, I want to you lead one group. Your main focus will be to find the sententious force but if you find my parents or uncle you'll contact me through Warren's telepathy," I responded. "I'll be with Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Ezra, Gray, Juvia, and Laxus. Freed will be with Bickslow, Evergreen, Jet, Droy, Elfman, Mirajane, and Lisanna. Jellal, you'll have the rest." Then we heard ruffle in the leaves and we looked behind us and Cana popped out.

"Jellal would be leading 13 people, that's a few," Cana spoke and she grinned at us, "Maybe you should send a team on a wild goose chase, Prince Natsu."

"CANA!" We shouted and she broke out into laughter.

"You should see your faces," Cana responded through her laughter.

"How long have known," I asked and Cana stopped laughing and got serious.

"I might be a drunkard but I ain't no fool," Cana replied. "You would escape the castle and come down to my village to spend time with my dad when your dad was gone. I basically grew up with you, how could I not know that it was you under that stupid black wig."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner," I asked.

"Didn't see a need to," Cana responded as she crossed her arms. "But the cards said you would need my help today."

"Arg okay," I groaned. "Does your father know about me?"

"He wouldn't notice if you changed the color of the boat," Cana responded and I laughed knowing that was true.

"Alright Cana, I'll give you a team to take on wild goose chase," I said, "And your team will be Gildarts, Reedus, Bisca, Alzack, Wabaka, Laki, and Vijeeter."

"Okay," Cana said as she took a drink of her beer, "Oh and I've got better way to get all hold of each other without Warren finding out that Natsu's 'little' secret. I've got calling cards, they're a much easier way to contact each other. Just put some of your magic them and think about who you want to call and it will contact their card." Cana pulled out some cards and gave them to us.

*TIME SKIP 12 minutes later 7:38am*

"Alright," I called out as the crew gather around me, "I have picked four groups, three will be searching the island and one will stay on the boat."

**Third Person POV:**

*TIME SKIP 1 hour 46 minutes later 7:39am*

"They're coming," Ellie said as she walked to Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney.

"Really?" Grandeeney said, Ellie smiled and nodded, "Oh, how exciting! I get to see my beautiful baby boy, my lovely future daughter-in-law, and my wonderful nephew! Then we get to go home and reunite with our angel of a daughter. I've missed them so much."

"I'm sure my son has grown very strong," Metalicana said.

"Bro, I watched my son defeat the kraken," Igneel spoke with pride.

"Only because it was only his magic could kill that sea beast!" Metalicana shouted, "I bet my son could bet your son in a fair fight."

"No, my son would win," Igneel responded, smugly.

"What I wouldn't do for a cup of tea right now." Grandeeney said.

"Didn't you grab some from the wild garden?" Ellie pointed out.

"You're right, I did," Grandeeney said as she pulled out tea leaves.

"Do they always fight like this," Ellie asked and Grandeeney giggled.

"Ever since we were children," Grandeeney responded, as she started making tea.

"Anyways the reason I came here," Ellie said as she took a seat next to Grandeeney, "Your son is on the other side of the island. If you all walk 5 hours to the northeast on the beach, I know you'll cross paths. Cana, you know the village girl that Natsu played with as child, will be leading a group to my castle. And finally Freed will being leading a search group to find the sententious force, but Freed'll find out that only a prince and a princess who are next in line for their thrones, and are in love. That would be Natsu and Lucy. It has been their fate, but what happens after that, I don't know. Since my time stops there, I don't know what happen next. I can't wait to see Michael, my friend Mavis, my mother, my father and I can't wait to meet my baby."

"Yes, Ellie to meet your child for the first time is a blessing," Grandeeney responded as she thought back of when she had Natsu and Wendy.

"I hope my child is boy with with teal hair and Michael's beautiful brown eyes," Ellie said with smile, biting her bottom lip a little.

"I'm sure your child is beautiful," Grandeeney replied.

"Oh Grandeeney, I'm glad we have spent the last seven years together," Ellie said as she started to disappear, "Better get those two to stop fighting and start moving. Remember five hours north east."

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 4 hours 23 minutes later 12:10am*

"Its hot," Juvia complained as we walked along the beach shores.

"I agree," Lucy and Levy replied in unison.

"I don't see what your complaining about, I feel great," Gray said as the girl realized that he was in nothing but his underwear and he was starting to take it off.

"Gray… You're stripping in front of my fiancé," Gajeel and I yelled as we ran over to Levy and Lucy and cover their eyes while Juvia got hearts in her eyes.

"What do you mean… OH FOR HEAVEN SAKES," Gray shouted then Ezra grabbed Gray and dragged him into the jungle.

"GRAY HOW DARE YOU STRIP," Ezra yelled as I heard Gray let out different sounds of pain, "YOU ARE VERY LUCKY THAT I BROUGHT YOU SOME SPARE CLOTHES BUT ONLY BECAUSE I KNEW WOULD DO THIS!"

"Ezra if you knew that I would do this then why are you doing this to me," Gray spoke then Ezra kicked him and he groaned in pain.

"TO TEACH YOU NOT TO DO IT AGAIN?" Shouted Erza as more sounds of pain came from Gray.

"I hope Gray(-sama?) isn't hurt to much," Juvia said as more cries of pain came out of Gray's mouth.

"NOW GET THESE CLOTHES ON AND DON'T STRIP OR YOU'LL GET MORE PAIN," Ezra said as Gray moaned as Ezra came out from the forest, "Gray is getting dressed, once he comes out, we move."

"Aye," Levy, Lucy, and I said as Laxus and Gajeel grunted.

"We have a few minutes to relax," Ezra told us and I looked over at Lucy and she smiled.

"I think I going to get my feet wet," Lucy said as she sat in the sand and took off her boots and her socks and then she rolled up her pants to her knees.

I started to follow suit as I said, "Mind if I do the same."

Lucy smirk as she replied, "Race you."

Then Lucy got up and ran to the ocean. "No fair," I yelled as I chased her.

*TIME SKIP 5 minutes later 12:19pm*

"I've been dressed for a minute and half, now GET OUT OF THE WATER!" Gray called as I chased Lucy who was slowing down.

"Just a moment," I yelled then I caught up to Lucy and wrapped my arms around and I whispered, "I got you."

"Whoa, NATSU, put me down," Lucy shouted as I lifted her up in the air and she squealed.

"Just a moment," I said as I walked up to the beach.

"Come on Natsu," Lucy said as we reached the beach.

We got to our boots and sock and I sat her down. "There you go Lucy," I replied as I put on my footwear, "Let's go."

*TIME SKIP 34 minutes 12:53*

We walked down to the beach when I saw red haired man, blue haired woman, and dark gray haired man coming towards us. They seemed to be talking, this was confirmed when the red haired man shouted, "No, no, no, Natsu is a better than Gajeel."

"As if! Why, I think Gajeel would make a much better king then Natsu since he's smarter and stronger," the dark gray haired man responded.

"Mom, Dad," I whispered as my eyes went wide.

"D-dad," Gajeel whispered and the two men and the woman looked at us.

"Natsu, Gajeel," the three spoke as they analyzed us, "You're here."

"IT'S REALLY YOU!" Gajeel and I yelled, we ran up to them as if we were little kids again.

"Oh, it's so good to you two, too," the three adults said as they hugged us.

"I missed all so much!" I whispered while tears of joy flowed out of my eyes, "And, Dad, your hair got darker, it isn't salmon anymore."

"Thanks to sun," Igneel responded, "We've all missed you too." 'At last my found my parents,' I thought as snuggled into my parents' arms.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Thank you for your patience, I got writers block after Cana made her appearance. After I got past my writers block, I got busy with worker and doing one on one stuff with my mom. Then I looked for more inspiring stories, since not many people cause they had to go back to school and I totally understand that since I graduated from High school last year. Now onto the shout outs/replies to the reviews:  
~DarkRose358- They reunite at long last, but the questions that you want answered won't be answered till as early as next chapter but not all them at once. And when they get answer, they'll have only have more questions. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
~Digi-fanCatt-Yes, I might get rid of one the characters but I still haven't decided yet... As you know I fixed the continuity error in the last chapter so nothing to worry about and I thank you for pointing it out. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
So those were all the reviewers who reviewed before I posted this chapter. I know this is getting old and I want more reviews to reply to in the dear readers part so please oh please review and I will reply them all in the next chapter's dear readers. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawing


	17. Chapter 17: The Cave Enchantment

Chapter 17:

The Cave Enchantment

**Natsu POV:**

"Son, can I ask why you have on pirates outfit and wearing a wig," my dad asked as we broke our hug.

"Deep cover," I responded with a small smirk as I reached to take off my wig.

"Why did you go under deep cover," my mother asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Uncle Atlas wouldn't let me go looking for you," I told them, "I escape and when this metal head…"

"HEY," Gajeel said.

"Heard about you three going missing he left Levy who came to join us four years later," I explained, "Then our dear friend Jude was force to rearrange her marriage with that filthily prince name Dan Straight. So she run away from her father with Levy's help about three weeks ago… I think…"

"Dan Straight… He is the son of Ethan Straight," Igneel said, "They are a part the reason why we nearly died."

"I hated Dan Straight the moment I laid eyes on him," Lucy said, "I saw him kissing girl with light brown very wavy hair and blue eyes in a stair well. Then he had gall to try to make out with me in bedroom three hours later. What gave him the notion that I would love to give myself to a man who can't himself in his pant is beyond me."

"I knew we picked the right girl-oh whats this," my mother asked as she grabbed Lucy's hand and looked the ring I gave Lucy for her birthday, "Who gave you this?"

"Natsu did, he gave to me as birthday present," Lucy responded.

"My son brave enough to formally ask his princess to marry him," my mom said as she slowly looked from Lucy to me, "I'm so proud of you."

"Nice job son," my dad said as he pat me on the back.

"Dad, I this is a change in topic but," I said then my dad and I made eye contact.

"Ask away," my dad responded.

"Who would want you die," I asked and my father looked like he was going to cry.

"Ivan Drayer, Jose Porla, Precht Gaebolg, Brain Zero, Ethan Straight, and apparently Dan Straight," my father responded as his hands became a fist, "They want the Dragneel secret."

"No, they can't, it might kill them," I screamed.

"I know laxus barely survive when we gave it to him," my dad said and Laxus frowned and sat down the ground.

"Thats why father left," Laxus said as a tear flowed out of his eyes, "For something that could him kill him like it almost did me… Selfish, no wonder my grandfather doesn't talk me about him…"

"Yes, your father is a power hungry," my dad responded.

"Yep, sounds about right," Laxus said, "But doesn't stop me from caring about him, he is my father after all…"

I saw the great and mighty Laxus cry as he thought about his father. "I don't like Uncle Ivan and neither did my mother," Lucy said, "Laxus, just because he is to related to you by blood does not mean that you have to care about him when he never gave anytime in his life. Let him go, he is not worth your time anymore."

"This why your like a sister to me and not just a cousin," Laxus responded as he hugged Lucy.

"I'm grateful for that Laxus," Lucy said was she hugged Laxus back.

"Natsu," I heard a muffled voice say, "Natsu, Natsu, NATSU!"

"Oh it must be that silly card that Cana gave us," I said as I pulled the card from my pocket.

"Natsu," Freed said as I looked at the card, "What in god's name took you so long?"

"The audience was reading a good mushy loving family moment and your call just ruined it," I responded with a hiss.

"Well, I'm sorry but we've ran into a problem," Freed spoke.

"What kind of problem," I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"We've found the sententious force but there is a enchantment," Freed said, "If it were a normal enchantment, I could rewrite. But its an enchantment that is strong and created by the island. It say 'A prophecy said that only a prince and princess who are in love and next in line for their throne.'"

"So, you need me and Lucy to come down," I responded.

"Yea, we're at the center of the island in dead volcano," Freed said, "We need you and Lucy."

"Okay, we're coming," I replied

"Thanks, bye," Freed responded and call ended.

I turned to face my friends and family and I said, "Freed needs us. We need to go to the volcano."

**Lucy POV:**

*TIME SKIP 3 hours and 55 minutes 3:59pm*

"Do you guys want some apples," I asked as I pulled sack of 26 apples from light weight Infinity backpack that virgo gave me.

"I could go for some apples," Natsu responded as his stomach growled.

"I think we all could go for some apples," Gray responded, "We've had much since this morning."

"Alright, Just grabbed one or two when you walk pass me, and by time I at the back everyone should have an apple," I said as I slowed my walking speed.

"Lucy, you are the best," Natsu said as he, Gray, and Laxus grabbed two apples and I smiled.

"I know," I replied and Natsu smiled back while he walked away.

"Lucy, you really do plan ahead," Levy commented as she grabbed an apple and Gajeel grabbed two apples.

"Natsu would be complaining about his hungry if I didn't," I replied and Levy smiled, nodded, and walked off.

"Thanks Lucy," Erza said as she, Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney grabbed an apple.

"Your Welcome, Erza," I responded then Erza, Igneel, and Metalicana move forward but Grandeeney stayed behind.

"Lucy, dear, there is something that I wanted to ask you," Grandeeney said as we walked along and I took a bite of my apple.

"And whats that Grandeeney," I responded as we walked.

"Why did you cut hair," Grandeeney asked and I looked at her with a sad/happy expression.

"I needed to cut it so it would be harder for father and his men to find me," I responded, "I wanted to stay with Natsu and Natsu wanted to continue his search for you so I had to change my look."

"But your long beautiful hair," Grandeeney said as she looked at me.

"It will grow back," I told her, "Especially with the growth formula that Cancer will give me when I ask, I had planned it all out."

"Ya, yes mother was right," Grandeeney said, "You did grow up to be a wonderful and smart young lady."

"Thanks Grandeeney, you know I miss my mother so much," I said as we were almost in at our location.

"I know," Grandeeney responded and then we at out location.

"You guys finally arrived," Freed said as he stomped over us, "Lucy, Natsu, you're the only ones who can go into the cave where the sententious force is."

"Seem easy enough," Natsu said as he grabbed my hand.

I wanted to say something but before I could, Natsu began pulled me as he run throw the enchantment and any breath I had was gone until I was all the way on the other side and he fell taking me with him. " DAMN IT NATSU," I yelled as I got up wiped the dirt off my pants, "I wasn't ready!"

"Sorry," Natsu replied as he got up and wiped the dirt off his pants, "I thought, don't give fear the chance to take over and just do it."

"I guess it kinda worked," I replied as I looked around cave and I notice that it didn't look like a cave at all, it was black room that looked a hexagon.

"This isn't what we saw when we were outside," Natsu said, "Outside it looked rocky and more well like cave. This a room thats man made."

"I noticed," I responded as I thought, 'I wonder why were in a room and not a cave.'

"Hello there, Lucy, Natsu," I heard the familiar voice of Ellie said.

"Oh Ellie, its you," I said, "Can you explain whats going here?"

"Of course, you're at the beginning of the labyrinth of the sententious force," Ellie said, "The island created both the enchantment and this labyrinth to protect the sententious force. There are people who want steal to to us for unending youth. Thus the monsters, quizzing, enchantments, and this labyrinth."

"Okay, so where is the sententious force," I asked and Ellie smiled and nearly laughed.

"In the center of course," Ellie replied then she laughed as she disappeared, "And be warned there are traps and tricks… Be careful… Good Luck!"

"So what do we do now," Natsu asked and he looked over at me.

"Only thing can do," I responded as I found the doors and pushed them open, "Go throw it."

* * *

Dear Readers,

So did I answer all your burning questions, a few of them and with the answers I gave you only left you with more questions. But since the story isn't anywhere near the end, you have nothing to worry about, yet. Alright now for the reviewer shout outs and replies:  
~BlueMoonWriter12013- I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! I hope enjoyed this chapter as much as the last.  
~Digi-fanCatt- Cuteness there, here, everywhere! I love the cute moments, their fun to write as well as read! The beach scene I wrote last chapter, made my heart melt. Then I wrote family moment with Laxus and Lucy that was cute and sweet this chapter. My hope is that you enjoyed this chapter as much if not more then the last.  
~DarkRose358- Yea, I actually continue the reuniting into this chapter so I didn't rush it or cut it short. I loved writing the scene with Igneel and Metalicana fighting eventhough I only have one brother, my dad has a brother and they argue with and tease each other everytime their together and so I put that into the fighting moment. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much if not even more then the last.  
~nalujerza- *hands you more tissue* Thank you for your praising but I hope this chapter is even better the last chapter. After all, I finished the reuniting scene this chapter. I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.  
So that was all the reviews that were posted before I posted this chapter. I love getting reviews so any comments and/or questions you have put them in a review and I will reply in the next chapter's dear readers. I thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	18. Chapter 18: Listen to Your Heart

Chapter 18:

Listen to Your Heart

**Lucy POV:**

We walked out into the maze and the door closed itself behind us. "Looks like we can't turn back," Natsu said as we looked away from the closed door and began to walked forward.

"Yep, there's no changing our minds now," I responded and I let out a sighed.

As we walked along the, I notice that the maze was semi-dark, fog blurred things six feet away and another beyond eight feet away couldn't seen even by Natsu. It was cold and the hedges the created the maze had height that was infinite. "This is frustrating," Natsu yelled, "Why don't I burn these hedges down?!" Natsu lit his hand up and face a hedge.

"I don't see why you can't," I replied then Natsu grinned and charge at the hedges.

Natsu had contact and leaves started burning but Natsu fist stopped and Natsu screamed, "OUCH, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Natsu, you can't burn down the labyrinthine thats cheating," I heard Ellie's voice say, "You'll have to follow the rules…"

"Aw man," Natsu said as we continued to walk forward and deeper into the maze.

*TIME SKIP 15 minutes later in the maze, 3 hours later in the real world.*

(Author's note: Time runs different from these dimensions. Let me try to keep it simple, for every five minutes that Natsu and Lucy spend that maze is one hour for the real world. Does that make sense? I hope so.)

"Lucy," I heard familiar voice call out then something grabbed my leg and pulled me into the grass as the same thing happen to Natsu.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw my father and he said, "Lucy, why did you leave?"

"Daddy, I'm sorry, but," I said but my father cut me off.

"Now, I'm dying," my father said, "And you're not here… Lucy, I need you, the kingdom needs you and your not here."

"Daddy, please," I begged as I looked at him then Luke appeared.

"I spent so much looking for you," Luke told me, "Only to come back to your father empty and handed to find him sick."

"Luke, daddy, please just let," I spoke as tear welled up in my eyes.

"Lucy, dear," I heard someone say behind me and I turned around to see my mom.

"Mommy," I whispered and the tears fell from my eyes.

"Lucy, I asked you to do two simple things," my mom said as she had disappointment in her eyes, "Watch over your father and take of the kingdom."

Tears came out of my eyes as I thought, 'Mom, you asked me to three things… Thats not my mom…'

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOM," I yelled as pointed at the women who was copy of my mother, "Who are you?!"

"We are mirror spirits," a clam ghost like voice said, "We only show what's in your heart."

"Then you are not good at what you do," I said as looked at the ring, "There is one person in my life who would not put me never be mad at me and very close to my heart."

"And who would that be mis," a boy like voice said.

"Natsu Dragneel," I replied then a light wrapped around and I closed my eyes.

"You won," the boy like voice.

I snapped open my eyes and laid on the ground then I looked over at Natsu only to see that he was still asleep. "Natsu, please wake up I need you," I said after I bolted over to his sleeping body, "Please, stay with me."

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME REWIND 7 minutes ago*

"Natsu," I heard a voice that was familiar to call out. When I turn to see who it was, the grass pulled me.

I closed my eyes then I opened them and I saw nothing but darkness until I saw Wendy. "Wendy," I whispered and Wendy frowned slightly.

"Natsu, you aren't coming back," Wendy said, "You keep saying that you'll be back but you don't. Natsu… How could you?"

"Wendy, I find them," I told her.

"Natsu, Natsu Natsu," uncle Atlas said when he appeared his orange hair grayed and his black eyes filled with sorrow, "You were next in line for throne and yet you left us to be a pirate… How could you?"

"Uncle, I," I said but uncle Atlas only shook his head.

"Come on, Natsu, we both know you were just being selfish," Wendy responded as she glared at me.

"No Wendy, I," I spoke.

"Natsu, why did you leave me," I heard a voice of Lucy say and I turned to see Lucy crying, "First my mother died then you left me. Now, I'm so lonely."

"Lucy, please don't cry," I whispered after I ran over to her side.

"Natsu, my dad hardly talked to me and he accepts me to marry Dan," Lucy spoke, "If you stayed like you were told, my father wouldn't have to worry about war and we would married. We could have lived happily ever after… So how could you just leave without thinking about me and other family member? Why, Natsu?"

"Lucy, I love you but," I said and Lucy shook her head.

"No Natsu, you loved me," Lucy said, "You forgot about me during those seven years, I know you did… I'm surprise I do still love you yet hate you at the same time. Tell me Natsu, can I hate you and love you at the same time? Am I aloud too?"

"Lucy, thats not true," I replied, "I never forget about you not even for a moment, I thought about you all the time even more when I was alone. I dreamed about you so much that my heart ached."

"Then you should have come back to me," Lucy yelled.

"You're right, I should but I made a promise to Wendy that I," I said, "Wait this isn't real! Wendy wanted me to find our parents, she never say those things. And Lucy, you forgave me!"

"Natsu, please come back to me," I heard an echoey voice of Lucy call out.

"I'm coming, Lucy, wait for me," I shouted then I looked around. 'I just have to find out how to get out of this stupid place,' I thought as I looked around the endless darkness.

"Natsu, we are mirror spirits," a echoey voice of a female said, "We show what's in your heart."

"Well, this is only a sad part of my heart because I promised Wendy I would out parents which is what I," I said, "And Lucy, I love her more than I can say, I never forgot about her. I even formally asked her to marry me. This is only a sad and sadness doesn't completely control my heart."

"Then what does," the echoey voice of a female asked.

"Love from my family and from LUCY," I replied.

"Congrats Natsu," a echoey voice of a boy said, "You won!"

Then a white light appear causing me to close my eyes and when I open them I saw Lucy almost in tears. "Lucy," I whispered and she looked from stomach to my face.

"Oh Natsu, you're ok," Lucy said as she hugged me.

"Of course, I'm okay," I replied, " I promise never to leave you again and I keep my promises."

"I know," Lucy replied and she hugged me tighter.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Chapter 18 is done! What a way to question our hero and heroin at the heart level. I loved writing this chapter, I gave a chance to remind you guys and myself that Natsu and Lucy are still human and they have their doubts. Now, I wanted noted that yes the look and rules are similar to the maze in Harry Potter book/movie 4. Yes, I'm a Potterhead. And yes, the title of this chapter is named after the song which also inspired this. Okay, I'm done rumbling and continue to shout outs and replies to the reviewers:  
~DarkRose358- Your compliments have been given to the author, oh wait thats me. I'm happy that you thought the last chapter was prefect in your mind and I hope this chapter was just as good.  
~BlueMoonWriter12013- I love my writing too! I love NALU, I ship it. And I promise to mention every reviewer I get in this section so I course I mention you. I hope enjoyed this chapter as well.  
Okay, that all the reviewers who reviewed before I posted this chapter. I love getting reviews so any thoughts and/or questions that you have share them in a review and I'll reply to it in the next chapter's dear readers. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	19. Chapter 19: The Weird Story Telling Kid

Chapter 19:

The Weird Story Telling Kid

**Lucy POV:**

*TIME SKIP 30 minutes in the maze, 6 hours later in the real world.*

"You sure that staying to the right is working," Natsu asked as we walked deeper into the maze.

"I'm positive," I replied, "It always work in every maze that I went through at Christina Kingdom that prince Hibiki, prince Eve, and prince Ren had designed to be the most challenging."

"Yea, when did those flirty princes do that for you," Natsu asked and I giggled at Natsu's hit of jealously.

"Four years ago, Levy and I went to visit their kingdom and Hibiki set it up for us," I told Natsu and he crossed his arms.

"Well, not sure if I be grateful to or disgusted by those lecturing princes," Natsu responded.

"I can understand that," I responded.

We were walking along when a black hole appeared and Natsu and I fell into the whole. I closed my eyes and opened them again and I was in grass but Natsu was not. "Natsu, where are you," I yelled as I looked around but I couldn't find him.

"And our story begins with our Heroin and the main character waking up in the middle of field with her keys, and her backpack," a booming voice said, "Our character's name is Lucy who has magic that summons Celestial Spirits using her keys that she inherited from her mother and a key she got from store from different kingdoms. Lucy is princess who is out to rescue her prince Natsu."

"Wait isn't it suppose to be the other way around," I yelled.

"Not in my story," the booming voice replied, "Lets move onto the next scene, Lucy was in the stables when her hand maiden Lisanna came in." As if a page in a book had turned, I went to a stable and Lisanna walked in.

"Princess Lucy, we've gotten word about Prince Natsu," Lisanna said, "He is in the tower miles away. Thats whats king Igneel told us thats were Prince Natsu was taken'."

"Taken' by what," I asked and Lisanna laughed.

"Why taken' by a giant flying talking blue cat," Lisanna replied.

"Happy," I said, "Excuse Story Teller."

"Yes," the booming voice responded and Lisanna was paused mid laugh.

"Happy doesn't fly, or talk" I told him.

(Author's note: I have decided that exceed are normal cats in this story cause the whole Lisanna died and alive thing didn't happen in my story. Sorry!)

"He does in my story," the boom voice replied.

"Why," I asked.

"Cause I say so, I'm the story telling spirit," the booming voice replied, "Now back to the story."

"Princess Lucy, we are the three fairies of the Dragon Kingdom have come to give you the gifts," a voice that sounded like Gray said and I turned around to see small flying versions of Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel.

"I will accept them," I said as I bowed before them.

"First is the gift of a horse," Gray said and he waved his wand and white horse appeared beside me.

"The second gift is a map to the Cat's tower," Jellal spoke as he waved his wand and a map appeared in my hand.

"And the third and final gift is a bag of unlimited supplies of fish," Gajeel said then he waved his wand and a bag appeared, "Don't it won't smell, there's a spell to keep out the smell."

"OK, on to the next scene which is with just Natsu and Happy so Lucy, you get to take a break," the booming voice told me and I sat down.

"Thank goodness," I said, "This story is crazy."

**Natsu POV:**

I woke up in a bed and I looked around and saw that the room was covered in carpet. "Where am I," I asked.

"Your in my story playing the role of Prince Natsu who has been taken'," a booming voice said.

"Okay," I said, "So who are you?"

"I'm story teller spirit," the booming voice replied.

"Cool," I replied.

"I wish Lucy were more like you Natsu, go with flow person," the booming voice said, "So far she has been questioning."

I laughed then I said, "That sounds like Lucy."

"So prince Natsu you are awake," a giant blue cat with wings said as it walked in.

"H-happy," I stuttered and Happy grinned.

"Thats me," Happy said as he laid next to my bed.

"Since when have you been able to talk," I asked.

"All my life," Happy answered and I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Mr. Story Teller," I said, "I can talk to you for a moment."

"Sure," the story teller responded.

"Why is Happy big? How come he has wings? And since when can he talk," I asked.

"Well, to it simply I wrote him that way in my story," the story teller said.

"Oh, thanks," I replied.

"No problem," the story teller responded then Happy sat up.

"Natsu, do you why I brought you here," Happy asked.

"No, but I'm you going to tell me," I replied.

"Your family promised me 50,000 fish two months ago," Happy said, "I told them to have them ready two months ago and they didn't have it ready so I took you."

"Some how I'm not surprise," I responded.

"King Happy," a giant white cat with wings said as she walked in, "Lily has come with news."

"Well, by means tell me the news," Happy said and Lily came in.

"It seems like Princess Lucy is coming to save Prince Natsu," Lily, the giant black cat with lighting bolt over his eye, said.

"Is she bringing fish," Happy asked.

"I do not know, sir," Lily responded.

"Then send out the Hair balls," Happy shouted.

"Of course your highness," Carla said.

"I've always wanted to say that," Happy said with a smile.

**Lucy POV:**

"We return to Lucy who is making her way to the field of Tomcat Whisker," the story teller said.

I looked around at the white grass and I asked, "Why is the grass white?"

"Its made of cat whisker," the story teller said, "Oh here comes the hair ball army, better summon one of your spirits Lucy."

"Hello, Princess," Virgo said as she appeared in front of me, "I was told to give you this." Virgo handed me a whip.

"I thought the hero gets a sword," I said as I took the whip.

"My story, my choice," the story teller responded as Virgo disappeared, "I don't see you using a sword, but a whip got a problem with!"

"No, no problem," I responded.

"Good, no off to battle and summon Loke," the story teller shouted then pulled out out Loke's key.

"Gate of the Loin," I called out as I turned the key to the side, "LOKE!"

"Hello Lucy," Loke said, "Well, this is interesting. An Army of HairBalls?"

"I know," I replied, " I need your help to defeat this army and save Natsu from Happy."

"Save Natsu from… Happy," Loke said in a questioning way.

"I don't have time to explain," I told Loke and he nodded, "For now, we charge toward the castle defeating any of them who get in the way."

"Okay," Loke said and we charged into battle. As we run toward, I scarped and bruised and Loke and I took down a lot of the Hair Balls. Loke used his regulus and I used my whip to defeat the soldiers.

"SENCE SKIP," the story teller shouted then I felt like a book page was turned and I was at the Carpet Cat tower, "We are now at the Cat Tower."

"Lucy, I can't fight anymore… I'm going back to the spirit world," Loke said then he disappeared into the spirit world.

"Thanks for your help Loke," I said as Hairy Balls attacked and snap around taking each one down with my whip, "Don't worry Natsu I'm coming."

"Lucy has taking in the role as the hero, hooray," the story teller cheered, "Lets check up on Natsu."

**Natsu POV:**

"Happy, we report that Lucy has made into the tower and defeating every hair ball that crosses her path," Lily said.

"She is that wants to get to Natsu that badly," Happy responded.

"That seems to be the case," Lily replied and Happy growled.

"Then tell the army to stop fighting her. And when she arrives here, I will slay her unless she has fish," Happy told Lily and he nodded and left.

"So Lucy has taken' on the hero role," I said as I stared off, "I don't like this sitting around and waiting. No wonder those princesses in those stories seem to look bored."

"Sorry, Natsu but I like this change of roles," the story teller said, "Its really interesting to me… And I think my readers will like it as well. A kick but Princess, and a helpless prince. It is most amusing."

"Thats what you say, I like fighting more then Lucy," I replied.

"Yea, yea, pipe down, Lucy is almost here," the story teller said.

"Natsu," Lucy shouted as she ran to the room and kicked the door.

"So we meet at last Lucy," Happy said.

Lucy went wide eye and she said, "H-happy?"

"Aye, that is me," Happy replied, "Now, prepare to die unless you have fish."

"Fish," Lucy whispered.

"Yes, fish," Happy replied and Lucy pulled out a bag.

"This bag will give you an endless supplies," Lucy said as she pulled out a fish, "I'm more then happy to give to you if you gave me Natsu. Do we have a deal?"

"AYE," Happy cheered and I give him the fish and he pushed me toward Lucy, "FISHY!"

"I'm glad you're okay," Lucy said as she caught me.

"Why would I be," I responded.

"KISS HER ALREADY," the story teller yelled.

"I think I will," I said as I flipped positions to where Lucy was leaning down then I smoothly crashed my lips on to Lucy's.

"And they live happily ever after," the story teller spoke, "THE END!" After that, a black hole opened up under Lucy and me. I closed my eyes and when I open them I saw I was still holding Lucy, now asleep, in my arms and I saw a three foot kid with black hair holding a book smiling at us.

"Who are you," I asked.

"I'm the story teller spirit, silly, who else would be," the kid said with a laugh.

"I thought," I said.

"I was going to be taller," the kid replied.

"Yea," I spoke and the kid nodded.

"Yea, me too," the kid said, "Anyways, you complete the second task so you only have one more task to complete then you get to do your stuff with the sententious force."

"Thanks, kid," I said and the kid's smile grew.

"Your welcome, Natsu," the kid replied as he disappeared and laughed.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So an Alice in Wonderland like chapter, it was very weird and maybe hard to follow long. I wanted to write something random for this chapter and I so that's why I wrote this. Now onto the reviewer shot outs and replies:  
~DarkRose358- I brought them out in this chapter with Virgo and Loke. I also explained that Lucy in my story inherited all her golden keys from her mom and that she bought the silver keys. In fact, part of the reason I wrote this chapter is because your request to bring out Lucy's spirits. I really like getting opinions on what people think I should do but in the end I make the choice on what happens. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and found it weird and interesting.  
~nalujerza- I'm so glad I'm not the only person who has a crush on Natsu, I was starting to think I was weird. But since I see Natsu with Lucy in the future of the Anime/Manga, I ship it eventhough their not really canon b/c of Nali which I don't like but I like Lisanna. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even with the weird factor.  
~ Cierra- I will keep updating until I finish my story. I'm glad to know that you love my story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
~Digi-fanCatt- I am so sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes I make, I'm not very good at either which why I use google docs when I'm done typing it on page (mac writing software) and I try to look up each word I'm looking up words that I don't know how to spell. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
So that was all the reviews I got before I posted. I like to remind everyone that if they have any questions and/or comments to please write them in review and I will respond to them in the next chapter's dear readers. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	20. Chapter 20: The Play by Play

Chapter 20:

The Play by Play

**Natsu POV:**

"She must be tired, after all she did fight a whole army," I said as I put Lucy on my back and began to walk forward.

*TIME SKIP 6 minutes later in the maze, 1 hour and 12 minutes later in the real world*

I felt Lucy's head left off my shoulder and she said, "Hey, Natsu, how long was I asleep?"

"About seven minutes," I replied as I set her down. "Oh, funny, it felt longer than that," Lucy said and as she got to her feet.

"Really," I said as we walked along.

"Yea, felt it like I was asleep for an hour and a half," Lucy responded as we walked.

"Thats weird," I commented and Lucy nodded.

"Yea it is," Lucy spoke, "Do you remember what we were talking about before we put in that weird story?"

"We were talking about Hibiki and his siblings," I told her.

"Oh yea, I wanted to tell you that Hibiki taught me two magic spells that can only be used by Celestial Spirit Wizards," Lucy said.

"Oh, really, what else did womanizing prince teach you," I asked not hiding my anger.

"Nothing else and I told him and his sibling that if they tried to flirt with Levy and me that would have two angry dragon slayers when they get," Lucy spoke, "Although he doubted that you were alive, I made them take an oath that they would not flirt with me and Levy."

"In blood writing," I asked jokingly.

"Just in writing," Lucy said with a playful smile.

"Okay, spells did that idiot Hibiki teach you," I asked and Lucy smiled.

"Urano Metria and Solar Rutilant," Lucy replied, "Urano Metria is the stronger one of the two, but it takes longer to perform and it uses a lot more magic."

**Lucy POV:**

"What was that," I asked as we walked forward.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're about to find out," Natsu replied as we continued to walk forward and we passed thru a gate and we enter places that looked like the Roman colosseum expect it was covered in plants.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman," a echoey somewhat massive voice said as the Colosseum's seats filled up with holograms of people, "I'm the Telecaster Spirit and I will be the host of today's games. We have a wonderful treat for you this afternoon. Today we have two wizards of royalty enter our colosseum, the male wizard is none other than Prince Natsu Dragneel of the Dragon Kingdom and the female wizard is Princess Lucy Heartfilia of the Fiore kingdom. Today they will be facing the Wyvern a terrifying beast that stands on two legs and can fly like dragons. While Wyverns are much like dragons, they do not roar an element, as their defense and action they have a poison tail and two poison claws. Wyverns are not school smart, but watch out for it comes to fight, they can be nasty as they rip their prey to shreds. And here comes our Wyvern now!"

A gust wind came as the Wyvern flew down into the colosseum and I looked over at Natsu. "Natsu, I've read a little on the Wyvern, but I don't know much," I told him and Natsu had a serious face.

"Wyverns, they look similar to dragons, but they are very, very different," Natsu said as we looked at the Wyvern, which had red scales and ugly green skin, "Wyverns are opposite in nature of dragons. Dragons are kind and gentle beast, but Wyverns are vile and cruel beast. Dragons are light while Wyverns are dark. Wyvern hates sunlight, it could kill them which why they hunt at night. Worst of all, Wyverns love the taste of human flesh while Dragons don't."

"So how do we stop it," I asked as the Wyvern glared at us while waiting for it to be released.

"Light, Wyverns hates light," Natsu replied, "Which is why Loke and Gemini would be a great choice for this battle. Loke uses regulus which is a type of light magic and Gemini can copy me to use fire magic which can create light."

"I see," I spoke then I pulled out Loke's key and Gemini's key.

"Let the fight begin," the telecaster spirit called out and anything holding the Wyvern was released.

"Open gate of the lion and gate of the twins," I called out and I turned the keys to the side, "Loke and Gemini!"

"Long time no see Lucy," Loke said as he appear in front of me.

"How can we help you, Lucy," Gemini said as Natsu.

"I need you two to help Natsu take care of Wyvern while I build up power for my second most powerful spell," I told them, "It is prefect take down that monster."

"Alright," Loke and Gemini replied and they joined Natsu on the battle field.

**Natsu POV:**

"I see Lucy summoned Loke and Gemini to help Natsu but what's this Lucy is going to the sidelines and sitting," the telecaster spirit said and I saw Lucy get into a mention position.

"Lucy, what are you doing," I called as Loke and Gemini started to put up a defense.

"I need to build up some magic before I preform a spell that can take out this Wyvern," Lucy replied.

"Okay," I'm counting on you, " I said then I turned around and face the Wyvern, "'Ello, beastie! FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" I jump toward the Wyvern with my fist on fire as I hit it die on it's head right between it's eyes.

"Nice one, Natsu," Loke said as he hit the Wyvern under his chin.

"I'm not done yet," I replied, " With a flame on the right hand... and a flame on the left hand... When you combine the flames together... Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" I ignited both of their hands and combined the flames together then I threw a very large fireball at the Wyvern, knocking it off it's feet.

"Fire dragon's Crushing Fang," Gemini said with his hand lit ablaze, Gemini swiped at the Wyvern's eyes in a claw-like fashion, causing the Wyvern to scream in pain.

"Great job, Gemini," I said and Loke got hit by the Wyvern's claws..

"Sorry Lucy," Loke yelled as he disappeared.

**Lucy POV:**

'Gemini please hang on for just a little longer,' I thought I focused my energy. "Looks like Natsu and Gemini are holding their own pretty wll, but Lucy is still just sitting there," the telecaster spirit said, "Both Natsu and Gemini are giving the Wyvern a good one two… Natsu and Gemini do a combo action, it hits the mark but is enough to take the Wyvern down? No, the Wyvern is back swinging. Oh would you look at that, the Wyvern almost took Gemini down."

"I'm ready," I whispered as I got to my feet.

"Whats this," the telecaster spirit called as I walked up to Natsu's side, "The golden hair princess, Lucy, is finally making her move!"

I pulled out some of Loke's sunglasses that Virgo gave me and handed a pair to Natsu and I said, "You might want to wear these and Gemini, you might want to return the spirit world in a minute."

"Loke's sunglass," Natsu said as he took them.

"Yea, their Loke's, they'll protect your eyes from the spell I'm about to do," I replied..

"Alright," Natsu said as he and I put the sunglasses on and Gemini disappeared.

"Stars of heaven, I seek thee for help, My foe is in darkness, Aid me with your glow, I ask you to shine," I chanted and a white light built up in my hands, "Solar Rutilant!" The white light spread across the colosseum and the Wyvern screamed in pain.

When the light disappeared, the Wyvern was knocked out on the ground and the telecaster spirit said, "And the winners are Prince Natsu of the Dragon Kingdom and Princess Lucy of the Fiore Kingdom!"

The crowd cheered and Natsu said, "That was amazing."

"I know," I replied then the holograms disappeared and the cheering stopped.

"Well done, well done," a dirty blonde hair guy wearing a navy blue sports jacket, light blue button up shirt, and jeans said as he walked up to us.

"Who are you," Natsu asked and the guy laughed.

"The telecaster spirit," the guy replied.

"Really," I said and the guy nodded.

"Yep, now you two should get going," the telecaster spirit told us then he and the Wyvern disappeared and a door appeared on the other side of the colosseum.

"Lets go," Natsu said and he grabbed my hand and we ran to the exit.

* * *

Dear Readers,

After layers of writer's block, long hours of research, and typing endlessly, I finally have something I think is worthy of being chapter 20 done. Although I did write a one-shot AU during my writer's block, no magic in that one but I think I'm more like Lucy in that story cause I don't dress like a girly-girl and I don't go around acting like a girly-girl but I don't skate board and I have a really bad singing voice unlike Lucy in my story, anyway, the story is called My Skater Boy and its awesome so go check it out and review it! Alright, enough of me rumbling on to the reviewer replies and shot outs:  
~DarkRose358- I am the story teller spirit in a weird way cause I'm the one writing the story. So you picturing me as the spirit wasn't weird expect the spirit is a boy and I'm a girl. And I want to do something so weird and funny and chapter 19 is what I came up with. I mean I felt that it might be a realistic possibility that Happy would do something that crazy just to get a large amount or unlimited amount of fish after all Happy goes crazy when it come to fish, its like catnip to him. I'm glad the last chapter was interesting to you and I hope this chapter had you at the edge of your sit.  
~Digi-fanCatt - As you suggested I went searching for a site that could help me with both spelling and grammar and I got this awesome site called paperrater. Paperrater has a free online proofreader that helps fix spelling and grammar errors. I hope the grammar and spelling has improve a lot in this chapter compared to the other chapters. I'm happy to hear that you enjoy the last chapter and I hope you liked this chapter as well.  
So those were all the reviewers who reviewed before I posted this chapter. Little side note: if you have any comments or questions that you want to share with me, then please write a review so I can reply in the next dear readers. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	21. Chapter 21: Destroys, Meets, and Leaves

Chapter 21:

Destroys, Meets, and Leaves

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 11 minutes later in the maze, 2 hours and 12 minutes later in the real world*

We walked along the hedges until we came to a blue glowing ball and inside was blue smoke the swirled around and sparkled. "You made it," a voice cheered and Ellie appeared, "I love the story teller spirit's story, it was so funny and original. And to mention the audience loved the weirdness as well."

"I didn't like it that much," Lucy replied, "Do you have any idea what else is in a cat's hairball besides hair. And that stuff got on me, oh my god, it was so gross…"

"Well, when you put it that way," Ellie said then she shook, "Yea that is gross but at least it disappeared when you came back to the maze."

"Yea," Lucy responded as she nodded.

"Then that battle with the Wyvern," Ellie said, "Natsu, you really rocked with that info you had on the Wyvern, how did you know that anyways?"

"Well, when you're on the sea, it gets boring and I happen to have a book about different winged beasts," I told them.

"Wait, wait, you actually read a book," Lucy asked and I smirked.

"Yea, and info on the Wyvern happen to be in the book," I replied and Lucy's lower jaw dropped.

"Amazing, Natsu, I would have never guessed you could read let alone would ever want to," Ellie commented.

"HEY," I yelled and Lucy giggled.

"I got him that as a birthday present, eight years, ago, glad you finally read it," Lucy said through her giggles.

"Alright, highnesses we have a pressing matter to get to," Ellie said and Lucy stopped giggling.

"So how do we destroy the um… The thingy," I said and Lucy snorted.

"Its called the sententious force," Lucy spoke and she smiled at me.

"Ya, how do we destroy the whatever she called it force," I asked and Lucy fell to the ground laughing while Ellie sighed, "What?!"

"Lucy, rolling on the ground while laughing isn't very lady like let alone princess like," Ellie commented and Lucy stopped and jumped to her feet.

"You're right, I'm sorry, Ellie," Lucy replied as she stood more lady like.

"Its okay cause I did the same thing even when I became Queen," Ellie responded with a smile,  
"Now, Natsu asked me how do you destroy the sententious force."

"Yea," I said.

"You and Lucy have to do a unison raid that is aimed at the sententious force," Ellie told us.

"We've never done a unison raid before," Lucy and I said in unison.

"Well, they say only people who have a strong bond can do a prefect unison raid on their first try," Ellie said.

"Really," Lucy and I asked in unison.

""Yep, you two have a really strong bond or you wouldn't have made it here," Ellie replied.

"Thats true," Lucy said and I saw her blush. .

"So, to break the sententious force you'll need to do a unison raid that combines both of yours strongest attacks," Ellie said.

"Well, my strongest attack would be Urano Metria ," Lucy said, "But I'm not sure if Natsu has manage to get control over his strongest attack yet."

"Oh, you must be talking about Dragon Force," Ellie said, "I had a dear old friend of who ruled over the Dragon Kingdom, his name was Draco Dragneel. Draco was able to do dragon force without eating anything and even Etherion."

"My father told me about my great great great grandpa Draco Dragneel," I said, "I had been training with Jellal to master it, but I haven't master it 100% yet."

"Thats because you didn't have the one magic," Ellie said.

"One magic," I said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Love, remember," Lucy responded and Ellie giggle.

"Natsu, you remind me of my husband, Michelle Redfox, he is a distant cousin of your," Ellie said, "But there is one big difference, he had bad motion sickness expect on the island and his griffin."

"Oh you are mistaken," I replied, "I have really bad motion sickness, its thanks to the very strong ginger drinks that Mirajane gives me at every meal that I can even stand on the ship."

"Wow, Natsu," Lucy commented, "You never told me that, I thought that you were able to out grow motion sickness like Wendy. How come you never told me?"

"Cause I don't want a lot of people to know that I still have trouble with it," I told Lucy.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Lucy replied and I smiled at her.

**Lucy POV:**

"Alright, lets get focus," Ellie ordered.

"Aye sir," Natsu and I responded in unison and we saluted her.

Natsu and Lucy face each other, to were you guys right side is facing the sententious force," Ellie said and we did so, "Now, you lock your right hands together and stretch your right arms out toward the sententious force. Then Natsu place your left hand on Lucy's left shoulder and Lucy place your left hand on Natsu. Just like that, prefect." And we were the position just as she told us.

"Alright Natsu gets into Dragon Force and Lucy you start chanting your spell," Ellie said, "Remember, focus your powers on melting together."

I looked at Natsu and we nodded then we closed our eyes as out power built up. I kept my breath at a regular rate as I chanted, "Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven…"

"Dragon force," Natsu whispered and I nodded.

"SHINE,"I said and Natsu's cheeks puffed up.

"Urano Metria!/Fire Dragon Roar," Natsu and I yelled in unison and spheres and fire combined then they hit the sententious force. The sententious force shattered, glass flew in every direction except at us and blue fog speared across the floor while the sparkles became like fireworks and blew up in the sky.

"Beautiful isn't it," Ellie said and Natsu and I look at her and we saw a boy with teal hair and red eyes on Ellie's right and a male with pink hair and red eyes on her left.

"Yea," the boy replied as he caught some of the sparkles.

"Oh, Natsu, Lucy, I like you to meet my son Tyrone Redfox," Ellie said and the boy smiled, "And this man is my husband, Michelle Redfox."

"Hi, there," Tyrone spoke, "Its nice to meet the people who saved my family. Thank you."

"Don't forget Tyrone, that Natsu is out distance cousin," Michelle said, "And Lucy will be our distance cousin by marriage very soon."

"Cool," Tyrone replied, "Well, it was very nice to meet you!"

"Does this mean you're saying goodbye," I asked and Ellie nodded.

"Natsu, Lucy, although our time together has been short," Ellie said, "I'm glad I meet you both."

"Goodbye, Ellie, Michelle, and Tyrone," Natsu and I said in unison.

"Goodbye Natsu, Lucy," three said as they disappeared, then things around us zoom in and began to spin around.

A moment later, Natsu and I landed in cave and Natsu asked, "What the hell was that?"

"We're back on the island," I replied and we looked for an exit when a blue light that began to move.

"Should we follow it," Natsu asked.

"Yea, lets follow it," I replied and I wiped the tears that I just realized were falling as we followed the blue light.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Chapter 21 is done, there you have it. I know this chapter seems less thrilling compared to the past three but this is how it was suppose to go, a kinda mushy goodbye to Ellie. Yes, friends, this is Ellie's last appearance. Oh, yea, we're almost done with forbidden sea arc which is the second arc which started in chapter 11. The first arc is chapter 1-10 which is called the reunion arc. I don't know what the next arc in this story will be called yet so don't ask. Now for the moment you have been waiting for, reviewer replies and shout outs:  
~ DarkRose358- First may I say, thank you for the super long review. Now, let me see. The question about the Solar Rutilant. It is totally my idea, I came up with that one all by myself after doing so research into other spells from wizards 101, magic of gathering, and Harry Potter to inspire me. That was part of the reason why it took me so long to write the last chapter, the other reason it took me so long on the last chapter was because I did so research on Wyverns which was mainly based off dungeons and dragon but with my own original weakness for the Wyvern. So doing all that research on those things plus my writer's block, it took me a while to post the last chapter. Had a little writer's block on this chapter but I still got it done pretty fast because I got so many reviews to motivate me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and aren't disappointed with the less action and more mushy stuff.  
~nalujerza- I'm happy that enjoyed both chapter 19 and 20. I hope you did well on test, I never had to study much when I was in high school all I did was the study guides with exception of science. If you want to read more of my writing to help you with your Procrastination then I highly suggest my newest one-shot My Skater Boy. I love the story line and I work in the song that inspired me to write. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
~BlueMoonWriter12013- I'm glad you loved my last chapter. And while I hate writer's block, I like that once I get past the writer's block I usually get good results. So here is chapter 21 and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well.  
~Digi-fanCatt- I know there are a probably a few still mistakes in this chapters but no one is prefect. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much you have the others.  
~JayandNya4evr- Funny story, I was inspired by Princess Bride and Pirates of the Caribbean and little mermaid a little bit along with some other fan fiction stories and if I list all the fan fictions that insprie, I think I would stop writing for a while and I don't want to leave the story any hanging for very. Now, as for his motion sickness as I said in this chapter, Natsu does in fact have motion sickness and he uses ginger to counter it which Mirajane puts in all the drinks that Natsu has. Other than that, yes, Natsu is really OOC and along with a few other characters. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the others.  
Alright, done with the reviewer replies and shot outs and I am so happy to get so many reviews, they motivate me to keep writing. So just so you don't forget, you can ask or tell me anything as long as its not hate in a review and I will reply to it in the next dear readers. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	22. Chapter 22: Regroup and the Grave

Chapter 22:

Regroup and the Grave

**Third Preson POV:**

*TIME SKIP 10 minutes real would*

(Author's note: Natsu and Lucy are no longer the maze so that time as been taken out.)

It was now 9:56am and everyone except Gray and Juvia were asleep. "I wonder what the hell is taking those two so long," Gray said as he watch the fire slowly fade away into the ash and cinder.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon," Juvia said as looked she looked up here map to see Gray without a shirt.

"They better be," Gray mumbled and Juvia continued to study her maps. Gray and Juvia hear a shuffle from behind them and they turn to see Levy waking up.

"Any sign of Lucy and Natsu yet," Levy asked as she whipped off the dirt on her clothes.

"No, they've been gone for a day and a half now," Gray said, "What takes a day and half to destroy especial with fire drool there."

"Yea, Natsu destroys is his specialty," Juvia responded as she and Levy giggled. Then Gajeel shuffled as he sat up and groaned.

"Whats for breakfast," Gajeel asked as he looked around.

"No good morning," Levy teased.

"Good morning, whats for breakfast," Gajeel replied.

"We've been doing our night watch," Gray said, "So no."

"Levy, lets go get some food," Gajeel said as he reached out to Levy when echoey footsteps came from the cave.

**Lucy POV:**

"Natsu, I see the exit," I said and Natsu looked from his feet to ahead of us to see a cave's entry way that allowed light to spill into the cave.

"Alright," Natsu cheered, then he grabbed my wrist and we ran toward the exit.

"Natsu, SLOW DOWN," I yelled as he pulled me to the exit.

"No way," Natsu replied as we reached the exit. Then we ran into the light and it blinded me as we ran into something or someone.

"What the hell, fire rat," Gray shouted as we got up, "First you're gone for a day and a half, then you fall on me."

"What do you mean a day and a half, we were only in the for three hours," Natsu replied.

"Well, it was a day and a half here," Freed spoke as he sat up with Mirajane head on his lap, "There was something else written on the outside of the cave. 'In the maze time flows different from this world.' Maybe it was three hours in the maze, but a day and a half in the real world.""

"Makes sense, I guess," Natsu replied.

"Why is everyone being so loud this morning," Igneel said as he untangled his arms from Grandeeney's waist to sit up.

"Salamander and little princess here just got back," Gajeel replied and Natsu smiled as he pulled me closer to his and Igneel sat up and looked at us.

"Grandeeney, sweetheart, you might to a wake up," Igneel said as he nicely shook Grandeeney.

Grandeeney sat up and stretched then looked at Natsu and me and she said, "NATSU, LUCY!" Which woke everyone up.

"Hi Grandeeney," I said and Grandeeney jumped up and ran over to Natsu and me and gave us a big hug.

"I was so worried," Grandeeney whispered as she hugged us even tighter.

"Mom… Can't… Breath," Natsu said between gasps for air.

"Oh, sorry dear," Grandeeney replied as she let go of us.

"Alright, now that Natsu and Lucy are back, we can eat breakfast and head back to the ship," Freed spoke and everyone got up.

"I have one question for everyone," Metalicana said.

"And whats that," I replied.

"Are you going to relieve your identities to your crew," Metalicana asked and everyone froze and dared not to move.

"Well, I kinda thought we would," Natsu said as he looked everyone, "Kinda hard to keep it secret now we've got a king, queen, and lord on our ship."

"Alright then it decides, when we get back to the ship, we revive our identities," Freed spoke and we began to move.

**Third Preson POV:**

Meanwhile, back in the Dragon Kingdom, Wendy, Atlas, and Jenine(Author's Note: Jenine Dragneel-Redfox is Gajeel's mom and Metalicana's wife) were in front of a gravestone that bared the name: Korea Dragneel-Leroux, 28, Birth: August 7- Death July 29, Beloved wife and daughter. "Hello, Korea, I'm sorry I haven't visited in awhile," Atlas said as he set down red carnations on the edge of the gravestone and knelt before the grave, "Since I'm 3rd king and Igneel and Metalicana are away, I'm making all the decisions for the kingdom. And right the Straight Kingdom along with Phantom, Grimoire, and Oración are declaring war on the Fiore Kingdom and the Dragon kingdom and the Dreyar Kingdom are being asked to assist and any other countries are either refusing to get involved in the war or are too poor to get involve. The Tenrou kingdom is assist the best they can but they are small and poor. On top of all this, Jude has had a heart attack from the stress of the war and his daughter running away. So I may not be able to visit for a while so this will be it for a while, I wish it didn't have to be that way but I have no choice. I love you."

"Hi Aunt Korea, I know that you past way when I was just a baby, but everyone told me that were awesome and that I would have liked you a lot," Wendy said as she knelt down in front of the grave, "I'm here on Natsu's and Gajeel's behave. They're missing at the moment, so they can't here at the moment, I hope you can forgive them."

"Hello, Korea, I've been helping your husband ran the kingdom while my husband and Igneel and Grandeeney are away," Jenine said as she knelt before the grave, "I wish we came to see you sooner but that was not allowed. I miss you very, we'll come back as we can."

"Goodbye, Korea," Atlas, Wendy, and Jenine said and they got up.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So chapter 22, kinda a filler chapter I know. I been having boyfriend troubles and I'm taking care of my grandma so I may not write as fast as I usually do. I wrote the last part to kinda fill you in on the Dragneel family and I'm sorry if its depressing, I'm going throw a lot and its shows in my writing. And on top that, The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge! wants me to a Valentines day one-shot, worst timing ever on my romantic front but I will do my best to write it. Alright, onto the reviewer replies and shout outs:  
~nalujerza- Sad but happy cause Ellie is with her family again. Thanks for reading my one-shot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
~Digi-fanCatt- Well, I having writen a book but I have written many short stories especial for creative writing. My dad is writing a book but it can't be published yet cause its on a hard drive for a computer that is broken. If I do get a book published, I'll let you know. Thanks for reading.  
~DarkRose358- Agg. The Nalu moments I haven't had a really good Nalu moments in a while and I wish I the right drive to write. My love is not going so well and I don't have much to draw from. And I'm going to need to draw from what little I have for the Valentines day one-shot *hits head against wall* which is going to be impossible. *sighs* I'll just do my best. Anyways, I hope this chapter was enjoyable.  
That were all the reviews from chapter 21. I love to have reviewers for this chapter so please write one. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	23. Chapter 23:No Secrets and Ships Anchored

Chapter 23:

No Secrets and Ships Anchored

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 4 hours and 51 minutes later 2:59pm*

My and Freed's groups walked onto the ship and I hear Max say, "Captain Ratsu, sir, Can I ask who you have with you?"

I walked up to the top deck with Lucy, Gajeel, my mom, my dad, and my uncle following me. "ALRIGHT FAIRY TAIL LISTEN UP," I yelled and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at me.

"Whats up Captain," Gildarts asked as he sat on his favorite stool at the end of the bar.

"We've been keeping some secrets," I said then I removed my wig and gasps could be heard all over the ship, "First, my name isn't Ratsu Marvel, its Natsu Dragneel crowned prince of the Dragon Kingdom. These people who have joined us on the ship are my parents and my uncle."

Lucy pulled out the hair potion that Cancer gave her and poured it on her hair and her hair grew to its normal length. "And I'm not Lucy Ashley, I'm Lucy Heartfilia crowned princess of the Fiore Kingdom and Fiancee of Prince Natsu."

"Well that explains a lot," Warren commented.

"I'm not Gajeel Redfox, I'm Gajeel Dragneel, son of Lord Metalicana Dragneel," Gajeel said as he stood beside me.

"And I am King Igneel Dragneel of the Dragon Kingdom," my dad spoke as he stepped forward but stayed behind me.

"I'm Queen Grandeeney of the Dragon Kingdom," my mom said and she stepped next to my dad and she was behind Lucy.

Then my uncle stood next my dad and behind Gajeel and said, "I'm Lord Metalicana Dragneel of the Dragon Kingdom, third in line for throne."

After that Levy ran up and took Gajeel's hand as she said, "I'm not Levy McGarden, I'm Levy McGarden-Dragneel, wife to Gajeel Dragneel and Lady of the Fiore Kingdom and the Dragon Kingdom." Following that, the Strauss siblings, Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Jet, Droy, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, and Cana all came forward with the truth.

(Author's note: Gajeel is 23 years old and Levy is 22 years old. Yes, they are older then Lucy and Natsu so Ideally they would be next in line for the throne. Not in this, Igneel being the oldest brother is king then his son would be next, if Natsu can't the throne then Metalicana would take the throne cause Wendy is not old enough. If Metalicana can not take the throne then Gajeel would take the throne. If Gajeel can't take throne, then Atlas would take the throne. And since Atlas has no offspring, the adviser would take throne until Wendy was of age. I don't why I felt the need to explain that now but I did.)

*TIME SKIP 20 minutes later 3:23pm*

"So you've known this whole time that Ratsu is Natsu and haven't told me," Gildarts asked after Cana finished her speech about how she knew the whole time.

"Yes, Dad, I knew the whole time, but I didn't tell you because Natsu trusts me," Cana replied.

"Anyone else have a secret identity, they like to share," Wakaba asked as he looked around the ship.

"Nope thats everyone," I replied, "Now, everyone to your stations and prepare to set sail!"

"AYE SIR," the crew responded and they got to work.

"Mom, dad, uncle," I said, "Mirajane will be showing you to your rooms."

*TIME SKIP 1 day 16 hours 12 minutes later 7:36am*

Lucy and I were fast asleep when there was a rapid of knocks on the door. "I wonder was going now," I said as I lifted my head up.

"Well, you better go find out, captain," Lucy responded and I nodded then unwillingly got up.

I put on some pants and shuffled across to the door and when I reached the door, I pulled it open and I said, "This better be good."

"Captain, there have been two ships spotted at the border of the forbidden sea," Nab said.

"What symbols are their flags," I asked as I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a shirt and .

"The right had the Fiore emblem and the left had Straight emblem," Nab replied as I put on my brown leather waist coat.

(Author's note: Fiore's emblem is the Fiore Royal Emblem in the anime and the Straight emblem is the symbol on Dan's shield in the anime.)

"Get everyone except my parents and my uncle on deck," I ordered and I closed the door and I walked to Lucy and whispered, "Lucy, wake up, Nab spotted some ships and I'm calling emergency meeting."

"Alright, I'll be up there in a minute," Lucy replied then I left the room.

**Lucy POV:**

*TIME SKIP 8 minutes later 7:47am*

I walked on to deck wearing a navy blue long bell-shaped skirt, hip-length and long-sleeve white chemise with puffy sleeves, red and black panels make up this full-torso and lace-up bodice. "Wow, Lucy, you look amazing," Natsu said and I smiled.

"Well, Natsu, whats this emergency meeting about," I asked as I took a seat at the bar for breakfast. After that, Mirajane gave me my yogurt and my strawberry milk.

"Nab spotted two ships, one is Fiore and… The other is," Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Whats the other ship, Natsu," I asked and he glanced over at me.

"Straight," Natsu replied and I nearly knock over my drink, "So we're preparing for hostile intent at least from the Straight."

"Alright whats the plan," I asked as I shuffled in my seat.

"You and I will be at the helm while weapons will be ready on both sides," Natsu replied.

"If I know my father, He'll send Luke," I said and I looked at Natsu, "Knowing Luke, he'll want to border the ship and talk to me and you and probably Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Levy, Laxus, and Levy."

"And if he does," Natsu asked.

"His crew will help protect the ship if he wants to have a word with us," I replied and Natsu smirked.

* * *

Dear Readers,

There you have chapter 23! No secrets at the moment, yay! Alright, so while my boyfriend troubles haven't been completely solve I was still able to write out a awesome chapter and I hope to bring out a little Nalu love in a few chapters. Anyways, I was able to write my Valentines Day one for The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge #3 thanks to a dear friend of mine who my friends have called Loke because he flirts a lot just like Loke so I hope you read it. Alright, I'm done with rumbling onto the replies and shout out to the reviewers:  
~DarkRose358- So, the filler part was the graveyard scene in my mind because that was kinda a side story and background on the Dragneels. But I'm glad you liked it cause I want to fill in some blanks and I thought that scene did it just right! And I hope you liked how I revealed Natsu's secret to his crew, it was so blunt and that is so Natsu. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
~Digi-fanCatt- It's actually my dad's hard drive not mine but that something we can talk about in a PM. My Grandma is getting better, thanks for asking! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
~nalujerza- My boyfriend troubles have gone almost no where, fast. Anyhow, I still wrote a chapter and I hope you enjoy it!  
~BeastlyTick59- I hope this was soon enough since I update when I can I don't have a schedule for updates. Glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
So that was all the reviews that I got before typing this at 12:34am, I should get some since I have a busy day ahead of me but I wanted to update before I forgot so I pushed myself to write this cause I getting and replying to reviews. Remember the more review I get, the more motivated I get, and the more motivated I get the fast I type and the sooner the next chapter is up. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	24. Chapter 24:Accords in Captain's Quarters

Chapter 24:

Accords in the Captain's Quarters

**Third Preson POV:**

*TIME SKIP 54 minutes later 8:44am*

On the Fiore ship, the head guard and Jude's adviser with brown spiky hair and blue eyes named Luke sat in the captain's quarters doing paperwork and reading important information like he had been for the past two days. Luke knew that about 10, 15 miles back Dan Straight was sitting behind his deck waiting for word that the Fairy Tail Pirate Ship was out of the forbidden sea so he could attack the ship and kidnap Princess Lucy. The real question was how did Dan know that Lucy was on Fairy Tail and that question repeated in Luke's mind for the past two days now. As Luke was reviewing some paper work there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Luke said, and a man with smooth black hair and deep dark brown eyes walked in. This man with black hair and browns was average height and a heavy set, and his name was J. L Tray. J. L. Tray was a trusted adviser of Atlas but that was a cover in reality; J. L. Tray was a traitor and anything he learned that would be helpful to the Allied End he would tell.

"Good morning, Luke," J. L. said as he entered the room.

"Good morning, J. L.," Luke replied as J. L. took a seat, "What news do bring?"

"Fairy Tail is just outside the Forbidden Sea," J. L told Luke and Luke smiled.

"Great lets go meet up with them and tell Harker, Andrew, Mathew, David, and Samuel to all get ready to board the ship," Luke spoke as he got up and put on his Fiore naval captain green waist coat with black buttons and gold trim and black hat with gold trim.

**Lucy POV:**

*TIME SKIP 16 minutes later 9:03am*

"Natsu, Fiore's ship is coming alongside," I told him and he nodded as I looked at him and he looked like a true leader, his hat on his head, the sun shining just right to give his face a natural glow, his lips with a small smile, and his eye with a small sparkle in them.

"Prepare for boarding," Natsu ordered.

"Aye sir," the crew shouted and I saw Gildarts smile at Natsu then he got to work.

"Better get down to the main and greet our guest," I said and I grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him down to the main deck where everyone was waiting for us as both ships laid anchor and set up a bridge so people could walk between the two ships.

"Well, well, well… I finally found the princess," Luke spoke as he walked over the bridge to the boat, "Oh, and prince Natsu, how wonderful to see you."

"Very nice to you too, Luke Hogosha," I replied, "Is my father doing any better, last I heard from Wendy, he had a heart attack."

"He is doing much better, princess, he is still the hospital ware at the moment," Luke replied and I gave a gentle smile.

"Luke, on Fairy Tail, we don't use labels, everyone is equals," Natsu said, "Although my crew calls me captain, I gave up on trying to get them out of the habit."

"Alright Natsu, Lucy," Luke said with a smile, "I like to know whats going on."

"Well, first thing first," I replied, "Safety of our crew is top of the list. We know that there is Straight Ship about 7 miles away. We want both crews to work together to protect our ship while we talk."

"Understandable, I can agree to that pri- I mean Lucy," Luke responded and I smiled.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to Natsu then I went on to the Fiore ship and I climbed the shrouds and yelled, "ALRIGHT FIORE CREW! THE STRAIGHT SHIP IS ABOUT 7 MILES AWAY! I'VE ASKED YOU PROTECT BOTH YOUR SHIP AND MY SHIP! THANK YOU, THAT IS ALL!" I jumped off the shrouds and went back to the Fairy Tail.

"What just happened," I heard Gray ask and I smiled.

"I just broke out of my shell slightly and took charge," I replied with a smile of pride, "Its a skill I'll need once I become a leader."

"But that was a Natsu move not a Lucy move," Gray said and I smirked.

"Natsu has rubbed off on me, just a bit," I said with a few giggles, "Now, every I told the Fiore Ship goes for this crew too. When the straight ship gets here, they'll probably try to attack and board fairy tail to try to kidnap me. While I can protect myself, it will be easier to do it with your help. Thanks!"

"Thats my Luce," Natsu said then he grabbed my hand and we all went the captains's quarters. We were followed by Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Gajeel, Levy, and Laxus.

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 5 minutes later 9:14am*

"Alright, Luke, so tell me, whats going on," my dad asked as everyone settled down in a different spot around the room.

"Jude, when I came back from getting the information about Lucy and the rumors of Natsu, had a heart attack," Luke said as he looked around the room, "He recovered quickly and I came here as soon as I could to get Lucy to return the Kingdom. There is war looming over the Fiore Kingdom and only the Dragon Kingdom and Dreyar Kingdom are the only big countries that are coming to our aid. And then my reason to get Lucy back to Fiore became more emergent when I found out that Dan might have plans to kidnap Lucy. Thats why I am here to get Lucy to her safety."

"Well, I think that since Dan knows you're here, he is probably thinking that I will go back to Fiore," Lucy said, "So I'll stay here on Fairy Tail and go to Dreyar Kingdom, ask Makarov to switch ships then go to the Dragon Kingdom."

"Wait, why not go straight to the Dragon Kingdom," I asked and Lucy gave the are-you-stupid look.

"Dan could easily predict that since he probably knows that you're on the ship," Lucy responded as she rolled her eyes.

"But going to the Dreyar Kingdom could be easy to predict too, since I'm here," Laxus noted and Lucy nodded.

"Yep, which why we're going there for a few days, then using a different ship to get to the Dragon Kingdom," Lucy replied and everyone made an oh sound.

"I should have known you would have thought of something that brilliant," Luke commented, "Mother's looks but she has her father's brains."

The next I knew, the boat was shaking and I heard Erza say, "No way in hell are you getting into that room! DAN STRAIGHT!"

* * *

Dear Readers,

Boom baby, chapter 24 is done! And I have a terrible decision to make, kidnap Lucy, or somehow let Dan get away on harmed, both are good choices. Hmm... I wonder which one I choose... Oh well, I don't want to spoil anything so for now you're stuck with this little tiny cliffhanger, sorry... Alright, on to my responses to the reviews:  
~Digi-fanCatt- I know why cause its fun, thats why I make OCs. Gildarts interacting with Igneel would be interesting, I'll see if I can get that to happen. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
~BeastlyTick59- Glad you loved the last chapter and how else am I suppose to get you to want more without suspense... Geeze, I'm just trying to be a good author using cliffhangers and suspension as my favorite tools.  
~DarkRose358- Yes, Dan is from the anime but he is very OOC compared to my story. If you want one of my stories where we is closer to the anime then I highly suggest the Love is series, although he is more out of character in part 2. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
~nalujerza- I'm feeling more than better, everyones review are really encouraging. I have to say that I've been going through some rough times since August 2014 and I find that when I come to write my stories, I can't help but smile when I read the reviews. I hope that I never have to give up writing rather fan fic or original works, its the place I feel like I can be most open. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
So those are all reviewers and I'm grateful for them, but I never get enough of them so please write a review so I can reply them in the next dear readers. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	25. Chapter 25: Bargain With the Antagonist

Chapter 25:  
Bargain With the Antagonist

**Lucy POV:**

I stood up and went to the door and Natsu yelled, "LUCY WHAT ARE DOING!"

"Natsu, Dan is after me, I'll make a bargain with him. I can defend myself," I told and Natsu smiled slightly.

"Its not that, this time you'll be leaving me like I left you," Natsu whispered and I pang of guilt in the chest.

"I wouldn't do that unless I have to," I replied and Natsu hugged me.

"Lucy, leaving you was the biggest mistake I've made so far in my life please don't leave me," Natsu whispered and I hugged him back.

"Natsu, for the safety of the crew, I'll do anything," I replied and Natsu hugged me tighter.

"If you have to go then let me go too," Natsu said and I nodded.

"Alright, Dan might agree with that," I responded and Natsu let go of me.

"Lucy and I are going to make a bargain with Dan," Natsu said, "If we have to leave the ship, then Dad, you're in charge and I want you to go straight to the Dragon Kingdom."

"Why, we should follow Dan if that happens," Luke shouted as he slammed his fist on the table.

"If you do that then Dan will sink the ship and no one will be able to save," Natsu replied a growl, "The best thing to do is to take my parents and uncle back to the kingdom. Atlas is a bad at making military decisions, it will better if they get back. I know my dad and my uncle can get the Sabertooth on our side. With Sabertooth, we'll have a military advantage because King, Sting and Lord Rogue are the best when it comes to military planning. Right now, Lucy and I am going to bargain with Dan and most likely go with him as hostages. This is now our best option."

"What happen to fighting back," Gajeel spoke and I looked at the ground.

"I thought Dan would be too cheap to go on the ship, he is a dangerous enemy," I said as I thought back to the first time I met him.

(Author's note: Dan Straight is going to very OOC from the anime. He has a very different magic in this story.)

_FLASHBACK TO 2 YEARS AGO:_

"_Lucy, your father wants you in the grand hall,__" __Alice, my nanny, said as I got up and ran downstairs._

"_Ah, Lucy, there you are,__" __my father said as he smiled at me and I saw a new face, the man who looked like the oldest had dark red hair and brown eye, __"__This gentlemen is from the Straight Kingdom, his name is Ethan Straight.__"_

"_Oh, isn't the Straights known for their illusionary magic," I said with a smile._

"_Who knew that little Lucy was a genius like her father," Ethan replied and I giggled._

"_Ethan, where did your son go," my father asked._

"_A nice girl with light brown very wavy hair and blue eyes offered to show him around the castle," Ethan replied._

"_How about you go find them," my father suggested and I nodded._

_*TIME SKIP 2 hours later*_

_I was in the tower of the west wing as I walked up the stairs, I came across a maid with light brown hair and blue eyes kissing a guy with dark red hair and red eyes. The girl had just come up for air when she gasped. __"__Oh, Princess Lucy,__" __the girl said as she blush a light red, __"__This is Prince Dan Straight.__"_

"_Well, then miss, care to explain why you and the prince were kissing," I hissed._

"_I'm sorry, princess, this was my doing," Dan replied as he took my hand, "Please don't mention this to my father."_

"_Why shouldn't I," I asked as I glared at the teen before me._

"_Because I know some information on your Dear Natsu," Dan responded and I gasped._

"_You know something about Natsu," I asked and Dan smirked._

"_Yep, and I'll tell you in your room in three hours," Dan said and I nodded, "Just tell me where your room is and I'll be there."_

"_It's right above the guess room you'll be staying in," I replied then Dan walked off._

_*TIME SKIP 3 hours later*_

"_Hello Princess,__" __Dan said as he walked into my room._

"_Tell me what I want to know and I promise to never mention your kiss with the maid,__" __I said as I glared at him._

"_I don'__t know anything,__" __Dan replied and I gasped._

"_You tricked me,__" __I shouted and I tried to get past him, but he pushed me back and onto my bed._

"_Illusionary magic: block,__" __Dan whispered and I felt myself get locked down on the bed._

"_Let me go,__" __I said, but Dan just shook his head and tsk__'__ed._

"_But you can move, its not real, remember,__" __Dan said with an evil chuckle and my eyes went wide._

"_What are going to do,__" __I asked as fear took over._

"_I__'__m going to take away something dear to you,__" __Dan replied and I opened my mouth to scream, but Dan waved his, __"__Illusionary magic: silence!__" __My scream was gone and Dan took what he wanted._

_End of flashback._

"Lucy, you okay," Natsu asked as my body shook and I got sweaty.

"If I told you, you want Dan to die," I replied and I tried to shake it off, "You remember when I said I didn't like Dan because he tried to kiss on the beach."

"Yea," Natsu replied and my shaking became more violent, "Lucy, what did Dan do to you?"

"He sexual assaulted me," I replied as tears rolled down my face, "And I've only told Levy in a letter. But I so afraid to even tell Levy cause he said if I told anyone, he would kill my father."

Natsu grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug as I began to sob. "Lucy, I don't care if took your first," Natsu whispered, "I love you no matter what."

"Don't make me face him," I begged as I continued to sob, "Please, he might do it again."

"Lucy, he won't lay a finger, I promise," Natsu whispered, then he kissed me, "If he even tries, I burn him to a crisp."

"Thank you," I said and Natsu rubbed my back.

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 10 minutes later 9:49am*

Lucy had finally stopped crying and I asked, "Are you ready to face him?"

"Yea, I'm ready," Lucy replied, then we open the door and we saw Erza and Dan were face to face.

"DAN STOP," Lucy yelled and Dan looked from Erza to Lucy and he smirked.

"Well, if isn't Lucy, I see your still with the dork from the Dragon Kingdom even after I," Dan said then I punched start across the face, "Well that hurt."

"You took something that wasn't yours to take," I spoke as I felt the pit of stomach heat up and Dan laughed, "Whats so funny about that?"

"Oh, nothing is funny, I just remembered how much I enjoyed that even though it was mostly fake," Dan said with a smirk.

"W-what d-d-do y-you me-mean m-mo-mostly f-fake," Lucy stuttered and Dan smirked evilly.

"Oh after you pleasured me, and I got you to reach your first climax orally, I used Illusionary magic to fill in the rest," Dan responded, "I thought the dragon slayer would have figured that out."

"W-what d-do y-you m-m-mean N-natsu s-should h-have known," Lucy asked and I sniffed the air.

"He's telling the truth, your scents aren't mixed," I told her, "You're still a virgin."

"Thank god," Lucy said then she turned to me and place her head in the curve of my neck and began to cry.

"So Dan, I'm going to ask this question once and only once," I growled and I glared at him, "Why Are You On My Ship?"

"Easy enough," Dan replied, "To take Lucy and force Jude Heartfilia to give up his kingdom."

"How about we add me to the mix," I suggest, "I know what the Allied End is looking and I'm a prince. If you have me, then you could use as a bargaining chip to get you want."

"You know, you're right, but with you, why would I want Lucy," Dan asked, "Not that she isn't beautiful, but her role isn't important anymore."

"I won't go if Lucy doesn't go then I don't go, your choice Dan," I replied, "Either both or none."

"NO NATSU, YOU CAN'T," Erza yelled and I gave her a don't-get-involve look.

"Erza, don't worry the ship is good hands," I said and Erza only nodded and looked away.

"You drive a hard bargain," Dan said.

"Your answer, Dan," I asked then Dan sighed.

"Yes, I'll take you both," Dan replied and I smiled as put out my hand and we shook hands.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So chapter 25 is a intense, twisted, and borderline m chapter because I wanted Lucy to truly fear Dan with good reason and Natsu to truly hate Dan's guts with good reason. I will note, that both we put aside the feeling and are going to do what they can to save their kingdoms which is what a good prince and princess do. I know one question that might be going through your mind is why Lucy was mean to the maid that was making out with Dan, first off Lucy didn't know the maid and second social ladder, a prince and/or princess should not kiss or do anything else in that department with the help. (I've been watching Downton Abbey with grandma and I based that situation off some stuff that I learned from the show.) Alright, time for the replies to the reviewers:  
~DarkRose358- I came up with a third option and boy was it interesting, would you believe me if I told you I was at the edge of my sit when I was writing cause I was. I didn't like the idea of just Lucy getting kidnapped and I couldn't let Dan just walk away so this is what I came up with. A really OOC Dan with new magic and intense moments between Lucy, Natsu, and Dan along with a bittersweet Nalu moment. I thought this chapter was pretty good over all. I hope you enjoyed it!  
~BeastlyTick59- I d write at my own peace, and sometimes I leave myself in suspense because of writer's block which is kinda ironic since I should know what happens next. Like this chapter, I was on the edge of my sit while writing it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
~nalujerza- I loved writing the last chapter so it pleases me to hear that you and other reviewers enjoyed it. I was at the edge of my sit while I was writing this chapter and for some reason I enjoyed writing it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading.  
And there you have all the reviewers who posted before I posted this chapter. I really want opinions on this chapter cause I was a little unsure about posting it as is since it hints at rape so please write a review. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	26. Chapter 26: Taken Prisoner & New Friends

Chapter 26:

Taken' Prisoner and New Friends

**Natsu POV:**

"One thing, I have to do before I get on your ship and become your prisoner," I said and I stepped ahead of Lucy.

"Right, fine by I'll just take Lucy on to the ship," Dan said as he reached out for Lucy's wrist but glared at him and he stopped.

"After what I learned about what you did to Lucy," I growled as I grabbed Dan's shirt collar, "You will not lay a hand on her or so help me, I will burn your tongue on, take one of your ears, and burn the skin off your thumbs. Do You Understand Me?"

"Y-y-yes, o-of c-co-course," Dan stuttered.

"Good," I growled then I shoved him away.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered and I looked into her eyes and I saw fear and sadness.

"I'll be right out," I replied then I walked into my bedroom.

"Natsu whats happening," my father asked and I sighed.

"I made a deal with the bastard," I spoke as I made a fist, "So dad, I'm asking you to take my spot as captain."

"But Natsu, I don't know the crew," my dad replied.

"Thats why I'm suggesting you get to know the crew," I responded and my dad looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Natsu, are you sure about this," my dad asked and I gave him a determined look.

"Dad, this isn't our kingdom in danger, if they get that, then every kingdom is in danger," I replied, "I have to go, for every kingdom's safety and for Lucy. Dan originally wanted her and I can't leave her with that monster. I know you can understand that much after all when a dragon gets a mate, its for life."

"Right," my dad replied and my mother smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Natsu," my mother said and I smiled, "Now, go before your father changes his mind."

"I'll see you guys again, I promise," I spoke then I left the room.

"Come on Lucy, it was a joke," Dan said as I stepped out of the room while Erza held a sword to his throat.

"Rape is NOT a joking matter," Erza said as her sword drew a little blood from Dan's throat.

"Erza, let me handle this," I growled, Erza stepped back while I ran and punch Dan in the nose, "You keep 'joking' like this and there will be a fight."

"Alright, I got it," Dan said as he pinched his nose to stop the blood, " Lets get on my ship."

"Erza, help my dad," I told her and she nodded.

We walked to the main top and everyone was fighting when Dan shouted, "Alright, man, we got what we wanted, lets move out!"

"Natsu," Lisanna spoke and I looked at her, "What are you doing?"

"Lis, I have to go with him," I told her.

"Why," Mirajane asked and I looked at her.

"I can't explain that right," I replied, "But before I go, Mira, can I ask you a favor."

"Yea, sure, what is it, Natsu," Mirajane asked.

"Try to get my dad to have a drink with Gildarts, I think they'll get along well," I replied and Mirajane smiled.

"Sure thing, Captain Natsu," Mirajane said and I shook my head.

"I'm not the captain right now, its Prince Natsu till I get back," I responded and everyone on the ship gasped, "Hey, guys don't worry. Once a member of Fairy Tail, always a member of Fairy Tail."

"Aye sir," the crew replied and Dan scolded me.

"Stopping being so cocky," Dan said then he shoved me forward and he started to reach for Lucy.

"Don't touch her," I growled and Dan pulled his hand back.

"Just get moving, princess," Dan said harshly.

We walked onto the ship and the board was pulled the board off and Lucy whispered, "Thanks Natsu."

"It was nothing Lucy," I replied.

"Riz, Vidul, get these two to a room and lock the door, the co-captain will want to see them," Dan ordered then I saw a girl with long straight purple and red eyes walked up.

"Vidul, hurry up," the girl Riz shouted, then this guy with short curly hair, brown almost black eyes, and black framed glasses.

"Ugg, what do you want, co-captain ID has mean analyze these maps," Vidul yelled as he carried maps in his hand.

"Co-captain DS has asked us to take these two to their room," Riz replied and Vidul groaned in frustration, "Its right next to the map study, its not out of your way."

"Oh very well, but if co-captain ID punishes me, I will have bring co-captain DS and you, Riz," Vidul said as he headed for the door, "Right this way."

*TIME SKIP 9 minutes later 10:18am*

"Here is your room," Vidul hissed as he opened, "Riz, will tell the rest." Vidul stormed out as Riz shoved us in.

"There will be three meals a day, books are over there," Riz said and she pointed to the bookshelf, "As you can see there is only one bed, you'll have to share but you two are engaged so that doesn't matter. You have two desks and two chairs that where you'll eat as well. Clothing is in the dresser."

"I will not wear anything provided by Dan Straight or anyone associated with him," Lucy said, "I will get clothes from the spirit for me and Natsu."

"Whatever you say," Riz replied, "I'll be leaving you, the door will be locked and there is a bathroom to the right of the dresser. Knock three times on the door if you need anything."

"Right, I hope we won't need anything," I replied, then Riz left the room and I heard a key lock the door.

"Natsu, tell you're coming with a plan," Lucy asked with tears in her eyes. Lucy was scared, I could see her eyes, she wasn't the Lucy from a few minutes ago, she went from brave and steadfast to uncertain and anxious.

"Lucy, I'm forming a plan as we speak," I replied and Lucy hid her face in the chest.

"Thank god," Lucy whispered as she sobbed into my chest.

**Third Preson POV:**

*TIME SKIP 12 hours and 12 minutes later 10:34pm*

Igneel sat at the bar next to Gildarts and Mirajane smiled. "Good evening, what can I get you two gentlemen," Mirajane asked.

"Whiskey," Igneel and Gildarts replied in unison and they looked at each other and smiled.

"I'll get right on that," Mirajane said then she went to the back.

"So, your Natsu's dad," Gildarts said with a smile, "I thought your hair was pink?"

"It was, it became red to do the sun," Igneel replied with a smile.

"You know, it suits you, King Igneel," Gildarts responded.

"Drop the titles, I've liked them," Igneel said and Gildarts pat him on the back.

"Natsu said the same thing to me when he was a kid, Cana would call Prince Natsu Dragneel and Natsu would yell at her about it," Gildarts spoke and Igneel nodded.

"That sounds like my boy," Igneel replied and they laughed.

Mirajane walked up and placed the drinks in front of the two men who were talking endlessly. As Mirajane walked, she whispered, "I kept my promise Natsu."

*TIME SKIP 1 hour and 5 minutes later 11:42pm*

"Say Gildarts, my son seems to trust you a lot, what would say if I asked you to be my right hand man," Igneel asked and Gildarts raised an eyebrow.

"I would be honored sir," Gildarts replied.

"And Gildarts, would you like to become my adviser when we return to the Dragon Kingdom," Igneel asked and Gildarts smiled.

"Anything for my king," Gildarts replied.

"I said no titles," Igneel shouted, but a moment later the two men broke out into laughter.

* * *

Dear Reader,

Ouch, *turns around to see a mob of fans and one had pocked me with a pitch fork* now, now,no need to riot I just posted chapter 26. Fans: What took you so long!? Let start with, I wrote a one-shot sequel to a one-shot that I kinda promised I would do. If you like to read them, the first is Saving the Proposal and the second one is called Saving the Wedding. Please do check them out, I work hard on them and I love to have more views one them. *Fans step toward me, I step back* And I had writers real bad and it took me forever to break thought it. I'm super sorry! Please don't kill me! *Fans drop their weapons* I will try not to take so long ever again. Now onto responds to reviewers:  
~BeastlyTick59- Last chapter was very emotional. Having Lucy face a really horriable memory but still be able to stand but for herself like that, but all heroes and heroines must face darkness enable to see the light. I hated and loved writing the last chapter at the same. I hope that doesn't make me weird. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
~nalujerza- I know last chapter was a sad chapter, but in a way, we saw that Lucy can stand strong even when she remembering dark times and that is what makes her a hero.I hope the days that you spent waiting for this chapter were better then day you read chapter 25. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
~DarkRose358- As said before, all heroes must face darkness a some so they can see the light. I didn't really like mentioning rape but it gave something big for Lucy and Natsu to face and they will grow stronger because they're the heroes and in my stories that what heroes do. Lucy and Natsu are still royalty, Natsu has for the moment has stepped down as Fairy Tail's captain, I wanted to clear that up. And I have an ANNOUNCEMENT to make after careful thought, I have come to learn that I have no clue how many more chapters there are going to be. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
~Guest chapter 25 . Jan 23- First off, I like you to note that do not approve of cursing eventhough I use it in my writing I try not to speak them but everyone spills up which is why I'm letting it go for now. Second, here is chapter that you impatiently demand and I would like you to note that I will take as long as I need to wrote and no cursing and all caps will change next that. And finally, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Alright, those are all the reviewers who posted before I posted this chapter! Please, if you have any questions or comments you like to make that don't have cursing then please share them in a for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	27. Chapter 27: What Ivan Wants to Know

Chapter 27:

What Ivan Wants to Know

**Natsu POV:**

Then moon lit up the room, Lucy was sleeping peacefully in my arms, even though she had hardly eaten her food and spent most of the time crying and every time someone would walk by the door, Lucy would flinch. "I wish I we didn't have to want till we get to the Straight kingdom to run," I whispered aloud.

"So Dan, did you get Lucy," I heard a muffled male voice say on the other side of the wall.

"Yes, and I got someone else as well," Dan replied proudly.

"Who," the male voice asked.

"Ivan, I got Prince Natsu," Dan replied.

"Interesting, how did you get the lost prince," Ivan asked and Dan snickered.

"He wouldn't let Lucy come by herself, he insisted that he come," Dan answered and Ivan laughed.

"We still spend a ransom to Jude, and defeat them and the Dragon Kingdom and take Dragon Kingdom's secret," Ivan responded.

'Too bad, they don't know that my father is heading home as we speak,' I thought and I laughed to myself.

"Will you want to interrogate Natsu and Lucy tomorrow," Dan asked.

"Yes, last time I saw little Natsu, he was dense and incense, and Lucy, she was a smaller version of her mother but weaker," Ivan spoke and I growled.

"Right, I can agree with you on that Lucy is weak," Dan replied and both laughed and I wanted to jump into that room and kill them both, but I didn't want to wake Lucy, "Natsu is still not very bright."

"But he should be able to tell me where in the castle is the secret that save my son's life," Ivan replied, "We can use that to create an army of Dragon Slayers."

'They can't use that, Prince Laxus, Lord Cobra, King Sting, and Lord Rogue almost died during the process,' I thought as sweat rolled down my face, 'They had a deadly disease that if they didn't have the power of a dragon slayer, they would die but using that almost killed them. To do that to people who are not in a life or death situation, its barbaric.'

"Didn't your son nearly flat line during the process," Dan asked and Ivan laughed.

"Yes but it was worth the risk," Ivan replied, "When I told my father that wanted more it of, he put me in exile and he didn't tell Laxus why."

"Well that is why you started the Allied End," Dan responded and Ivan laughed.

"Yes, yes it is," Ivan said then I heard him walk to the door, "Well, thats all I wanted to talk to you about, Good night, Dan."

"Good Night, Ivan," Dan replied then Ivan left the room.

**Lucy POV:**

*TIME SKIP 6 hours and 22 minutes 7:12am*

_DREAM STATE:_

"_Lucy, lets go! Our parents are waiting for us in your mother__'__s favorite garden," __Natsu called out and I smiled. I was wearing a purple sparkly dress and my silver tiara._

"_I__'__m coming,__" __I replied, then I ran toward Natsu and I jumped into his arms._

"_We better get going, our parents are waiting,__" __Natsu told me and he kissed me and carried me to the gardens._

"_Isn__'__t that sweet,__" __Grandeeney commented as Natsu set me down in a chair and I blushed._

"_My daughter is very Lucky, just like her name, Lucky Lucy Heartfilia,__" __a female voice said and I turned to see my mother and father holding hands._

"_Mom, Dad, its so good to see,__" __I said as I ran up and hugged them._

"_Its good to see you, too, Lucy,__" __my mother__'__s voice changed as she spoke._

"_Mom whats wrong with,__" __I asked, but when I looked up, I gasped as my mother__'__s face was replaced by Dan__'__s face._

"_If you don__'__t kiss me, you die,__" __Dan whispered as he leaned in._

"_NNNNNOOOOO," __I yelled as he grabbed me and tried to kiss. When our lips were just centimeters apart when I squeeze my eyes shut._

_End of dream state._

"Lucy," I heard Natsu say as he shock me and I snapped my eyes open.

"Natsu, I just had a the worst dream," I said and wrapped my arms around desperately try to hold on to reality.

"It's over, I'm here," Natsu said as he held me close, "Everything is going to be okay."

"Going to, isn't it now," I asked and I looked at Natsu.

"Lucy, while you were asleep, I heard ex-prince Ivan and prince Dan talking last night," Natsu said, "Ivan will probably be interrogating us after breakfast. I need you to stay strong, not just for me, not just our countries, but the world. I know I'm asking a lot of but you have to do, I know you can. No what Ivan does, stay strong."

"Natsu, I don't like being afraid," I whispered and he held me tighter.

Then we heard a knock at the door, a male voice of Vidul said, "I'm coming in!" Vidul walks in with a two plants of eggs and bacon and orange juice.

"I miss Mira's cooking," I whispered and Natsu nodded.

"You guys are in for a treat, Co-captain ID is coming to interrogate you today," Vidul said, "Isn't that exciting."

"I won't tell him anything so you tell him not waste his time," Natsu responded.

"Ah, but Ivan knows a Dragon Slayer's greatest weakness," Vidul said and Natsu's eyes widen.

"What," I said as I looked from a wide eye Natsu to a smirking Vidul.

"Sure, it took co-captain a while to find out, but when he did," Vidul spoke, "He knew he would be ready to take on a dragon slayer for interrogation."

"I won't let him," Natsu growled as place arm protectively in front of me.

"Poor Natsu, don't you know you don't have a choice," Vidul replied as he laughed and left the room.

"Natsu, what was he talking about," I asked and Natsu looked at me with sad and worried eyes.

"Lucy, remember when I told you that you were my mate," Natsu asked and I nodded.

"Yea, I remember, it happened when we in Dragon Children Garden at your castle," I replied, "I was 11 and you were 13, I am playing with a yellow dragon, purple dragon, and green dragon. It was you, me, and the dragons the garden when you told me that you loved me and that I am your mate. After that, you kissed me and I kissed back." I was blushing while I saw Natsu laugh and smile.

"Do you remember that book my mom gave you," Natsu asked as he got serious again.

"The Mind and Life of a Dragon Slayer," I replied and Natsu nodded, "Yea, I read it."

"Do remember the part about the dragon slayer's mate," Natsu asked and I nodded.

"It said after a dragon Slayer turns 18, they will go looking for a mate unless they have already found there. Once they reach 18, they become protective of their mate and their mate becomes," I said and I gasped, "Their mate becomes their greatest strength and their greatest weakness. Ivan is going to do something to me to try to get you to talk."

"Thats right," Natsu replied and my eyes went wide.

"What should we do," I asked in a whisper.

"We both need to stay strong, if you fall, then I fall," Natsu replied.

"I'll do my best," I whispered, then Natsu hugged me.

"Thats all I ask of you," Natsu replied.

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 3 hours and 15 minutes 9:42am*

There was a heavy knock at the door, then it open. "Ella grab Lucy," Ivan said as girl with orange hair who wore black sunglasses (so you couldn't her eyes), a black short skirt, and red think strip with a skull on it grabbed Lucy, "Riz grab Natsu. Take them to my special interrogation room, the one with you know wall locks."

"This should be good, right Riz," Ella said cheerfully as pushed Lucy out of the room.

"Yea, fun," Riz mumbled as we walked along and I realized she was holding tight, "I hate doing this… Especially when we have something in common."

"Something in common," I whispered and I smelt a salty tear.

"I'm dragon slayer and Ivan is 'hero' who saved me from a fire in the Mizu Village of the Dragon Kingdom," Riz whispered quickly, "Akua died five days before, she would have been able to save my grandma and grandpa from the fire. I tried, but I was nine and Ivan can to my rescue. I thought he was a nice and I looked up to him like he was my dad. Then I heard him talking to someone and he admitted to starting the fire. I hate Ivan's guts, I'm sorry you're in this mess Prince Natsu."

"Its nothing I can't handle," I replied.

"But, he is going to torture Lucy to where she is near death," Riz said, "While I haven't found my mate yet, I know it will break your soul to see your mate near death."

"We both know that and are ready to take the risk," I replied.

"You, your asking for death," Riz hissed and I nodded, "Then why do it, why not lie."

"Then he would throw us over broad," I commented and Riz sighed.

"Maybe you're right," Riz said as Ella opens a door and she shoved Lucy into the room and Riz took me into the same room, "I'm really sorry for what's about to happen."

"Ella make sure those cuffs are nice and tight," Ivan said and I saw that Lucy was being cuffed to the wall, "Riz, my sweet daughter, put these fire proof handcuffs on Natsu."

"Yes, father," Riz replied as she took the handcuffs and shoved me into a chair and cuffed me while Ivan sat down across me from me.

"Thank you, darling," Ivan said with a smile, "Riz, Ella, you can go." Riz gave me a sad smile then she and Ella left the room.

"What do you want," I asked as Ivan sat a remote on the table.

"I want Answers, if you don't answer me then well, I'll hit this red button and you'll see what happens next," Ivan said, "First is what did my dad do to my son?"

"I don't Know," I replied and Ivan grinned.

"Okay," Ivan said and hit the red button, then jolt of electricity went throw Lucy.

"What did Makarov Dreyar do to my son, Laxus Dreyar," Ivan asked.

"Laxus Dreyar is no son of yours," I responded and he hit the button again and Lucy's back slightly arched but she didn't scream or cry.

"Is Laxus still a dragon slayer," Ivan asked.

"Like I tell you," I replied and he hit the button again and Lucy's back ached even more but she didn't scream or cry.

"I know you know what I want from the Dragon Kingdom, so where is it," Ivan asked.

"I can't tell you, I'm sworn to secrecy," I replied and Ivan hit the button again and Lucy's back arched a lot, then I smelt a tear roll down her cheek but she didn't scream. I looked at Lucy and she mouthed: 'I'm trying!'

"Where is Fairy Tail heading," Ivan asked.

"I honestly don't know," I responded and Ivan hit the button again and Lucy's back arched and Lucy lets more tears roll.

"Why were you in the forbidden sea," Ivan asked.

"I'll never tell you," I said and Ivan mash the button and Lucy's back arch really high, her tears flowed, and I heard a muffled scream.

"Lucy seems to be in pain, Natsu, maybe you should start answering my questions," Ivan said with an evil smirk, "Why were you disgusted?"

"As if you want to know," I replied and he hit the button.

Lucy's back arched, tears fell to the floor, and screamed, "AGGGG! Stop increasing the charge! It hurts so bad! And its lasting longer!"

"Lucy," I yelled and my heart was racing.

"If Natsu would just answer my questions, you wouldn't feel any pain," Ivan said, "So Natsu lets continue."

*TIME SKIP 5 hours 19 minutes later 3:14pm*

"STOP IT! AGG! PLEASE," Lucy screamed as she shook, coughed up blood, and cried.

"Ella, Riz, you can come in," Ivan yelled and the two walked in, "Get these two out of my sight!"

After that Ivan stormed out, and Riz ran over to me and she said, "He won't bother you for a few weeks."

"I've got a plan forming for escape, if you want you can join us and return home," I suggest and Riz gave me a a small smile.

"I love too," Riz replied and we left the room.

**Third Preson POV:**

*TIME SKIP 3 days 23 hours later 2:14pm*

Igneel, Gildarts, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Gajeel, Levy, Cana and Laxus walked into the Dragon Kingdom. "Metalicana," Jenine yelled as she wrapped her arms around Metalicana. Jenine had black smooth hair and red eyes.

Wendy walked up and Carla, her white non-talking non-flying cat, landed feet on the floor as Wendy said, "MOM! DAD!" Wendy ran up to Igneel and Grandeeney.

"You've gotten taller," Igneel said and Wendy laughed.

"Well, it've been seven years," Wendy replied after that Makarov and Altas walked up when Makarov nearly drop his books.

"Laxus," Makarov whispered and Laxus got teary eyed.

"Hi Grandpa," Laxus said and they hugged each other, "I'm sorry I ran away."

"Its okay, Laxus, I forgave you a long time ago," Makarov replied.

"By the way, Dad, where's Natsu," Wendy asked as she looked up at Igneel.

"Dan took Lucy and Natsu," Igneel replied and the happy reunion stopped.

"Ivan is with him, which means he is still looking for the Orochi Root," Makarov spoke.

"How do you know Grandpa," Laxus asked.

"His 'daughter' is my spy," Makarov replied.

"Igneel, would mind taking your place as king," Altas asked.

"I would love to be King with my new adviser, Gildarts Clive," Igneel replied Gildarts smiled.

"Good then lets get to work," Makarov said then they went to the King's meeting room.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So Chapter 27 was unusually long chapter, but I wanted to get a lot of information out there that is important so if you hate long chapters deal with it. Sorry if the end of the chapter seemed rushed, I was sure how else to write it. The hardest part to write was Ivan's interrogation but it would feel so wrong if I didn't. Easiest part was writing Lucy's dream, a Nalu moment that was just prefect, and the story of when Natsu first told Lucy that she is his mate, it was just so cute. Anyways on to the replies to reviews:  
~BeastlyTick59: Thanks for understanding! I hope you break your writer's block soon because I love your story! I can't wait to read the next chapter of your story and I hope you enjoyed mine!  
~Digi-fanCatt- Long time no review for like 3 chapters. I missed you! IFY, I do plan for more friendship moments between Igneel and Gildarts, I just don't know when it will happen. BTW, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
~nalujerza- I got quiet a few request for them to interact so I did it and they hit off of course. And Nalu moments are the best! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
So there are all the reviewers who reviewed before I posted this chapter. I'm curious, what did you like and not like about this chapter, tell in a review! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	28. Chapter 28: Become Trustworthily

Chapter 28:

Become Trustworthily

**Natsu POV:**

"I still don't trust her, Natsu," Lucy told me as we waited for someone take our food trays.

"Lucy, I remember my father distressing about fire in Mizu Village," I said, "He kept saying that if the water dragon of that village hadn't died, then it could have been saved."

"I remember, Makarov had gone that very day to get the dragon slayer, but when he got there, he saw his son Ivan holding a sleeping girl," Lucy said, "He told me that when he realize she was the dragon slayer, Ivan rode off on his horse into the dark woods. That was three weeks after Ivan was exiled."

"Yea, that was 9 years ago, remember," I replied, "Thats her, older."

"Alright, but she grew up with Ivan," Lucy spoke, "We can't be sure."

"Yea, but thanks to her magic your able to get up and move around with my help," I responded, "And you're not coughing up blood."

"Yes but," Lucy said but she was cut off by a knock on the door.

"It's Riz, I'm coming in," Riz called through the door then she unlocked the door and came in, "So you don't trust me yet, huh, Lucy."

"How did you," Lucy asked dumbfounded.

"Dragon Slayer, remember, super hearing," Riz replied with a smile as she pointed at her ear, "Hangovers are the worst, everyone sounds like they're yelling."

"Wait, you've gotten drunk before," Lucy asked.

"Only five times, and Ivan instead, he calls me his prefect daughter, but if he knew what I do when he wasn't looking, oh he would have me walk the plank," Riz replied as she got trays, "Speaking of disobeying him, here, I brought this." Riz pulled out a Communications Lacrima and Lucy smiled.

"I want to call my dad, see if he is doing okay," Lucy said but Riz shook her head.

"I can't, Makarov has it set to where I can only call him," Riz replied.

"WAIT, YOU KNOW MAKAROV," Lucy and I yelled and Riz nodded and giggled.

"Yep, the moment I found out my 'father' was lying to me, I ran away," Riz said, "We were in the eastern part of Fiore every close to the boarder to the Dreyar Kingdom."

**Third Preson POV:**

_Flashback 7 years ago:_

_11 year old Riz was sitting outside the pub, she wore a black cloak and she was watching her father__'__s brown horse with black hair, Buraun, and her gray horse with black hair, Amai. __"__Poor, Riz,__" __I Riz heard a voice say sarcastic tone and people snickered._

"_My little girl, if she only she new truth," Ivan replied and Riz's eyes widen, "I burned down her village, just to get her."_

"_No," __Riz whispered, then she ran to Amai and she jumped on and she yelled, __"Amai, lets go!"_

"_No," __Riz whispered, then she ran to Amai and she jumped on and she yelled, __"Amai, lets go!"_

"_How Dare He Lie To Me," Riz hissed as tears rolled down her cheeks._

_*One week later*_

_Riz had enough money for a night at a inn and food for a day as she reached the capital of the Dreyar Kingdom. Riz stared at the castle where Makarov lives. She swung off Amai and hitched her to reins to a post. __"I__'__ll be right back,__" __she whispered to the horse and she went to the main street._

"_Make room, King Makarov is home,__" __a man called out and a man with gray hair rode down the street on his all black horse and he smiled at his people and waved. Riz got to the edge of the street, her clothes were ripped and she had cuts and bruises from riding in the forest and doing was needed to survive. Riz had been cold and very dirty._

"_Halt," Makarov called and he jumped off his horse and ran over to Riz. Riz was shocked as Makarov took her hand, she sneezed and Makarov gave a small laugh._

"_Sir, you do have guest waiting at the castle,__" __a man told him, but Makarov shook his head from side to side._

"_They can wait, this girl is to come with me to the castle," Makarov spoke and he looked at Riz, "Darling, Do you realize that you have a huge cut on your right leg?"_

_Riz looked down at her leg to see the cut that and she replied, "No, I didn't."_

"_Please, come with me back to my castle," Makarov spoke and Riz nodded._

"_I have a horse, she is right over there," Riz said and Makaro, "She is the gray one with the black hair, her name is Amai."_

"_Right, let's get you to my castle, the fact that you don't feel means its numb," Makarov said, "Shouldn't your ride your horse. May ask you something."_

"_Of course, your highness," Riz replied._

"_What is your name," Makarov asked and Riz half gasped._

"_Riz __Nureta__, I'm a water dragon slayer," Riz replied with a soft smile, "Apparently, the man who adopted me is the reason I have no family left."_

"_Riz, we have a lot to talk about at the castle," Makarov spoke._

"_Sure," Riz said._

_*TIME SKIP 12 hours later*_

_Riz laid in a bed in a infirmary as a woman with long pink hair and she said, __"__Your Lucky, if Makarov hadn__'__t gotten you, you would have died.__"_

"_Come now, Porlyusica, no need to be hard on the girl," a male voice said._

"_Well, I just finished here, I'll be returning home, please don't call me back anytime soon,_

_Makarov," Porlyusica said and she left._

"_Riz, you need to know that," Makarov spoke._

"_My__ heard __'__father__' __say, he started the fire and I know that __I__'__m probably his tool,__" __Riz replied._

"_I was going to get you from the village but Ivan beat me to you and took you away," Makarov responded, "Igneel wanted to protect. And I'm sure your dragon told you."_

"_Her fangs, yea know, they are very valuable," Riz said, "She was dying and she told me to take them, and make sure that got to the Orochi Root. Then she told me that she loved me and she died." Riz cried for hours and Makarov remember quiet._

_*TIME SKIP 5 hours later*_

"_Do you still have them," Makarov asked and Riz nodded._

"_Yes," Riz whispered and Makarov smiled._

"_We__'__ll take them to the Orochi Root tomorrow, then you will return to Ivan,__" __Makarov said and Riz gasped._

"_W-why," Riz asked._

"_You're going to be a spy for me," Makarov replied._

"_Alright," Riz replied._

"_And Riz, your healing magic can't be used on yourself," Makarov commented._

"_I know, __Akua__ told me that," Riz replied._

_End of flashback._

**Lucy POV:**

"After that, Makarov gave me this Lacrima and he told that it can only call him," Riz replied.

"Alright, then let's call him," I said and Riz nodded and the Lacrima began to glow.

"Hello Riz," Makarov said, "I see you've finally got to their room with the Lacrima without being seen."

"It was easy," Riz replied with a smile.

"Now, lets get down to business," Makarov said, "How are you three getting away from the Allied End."

* * *

Dear Readers,

Chapter 28, so you got back story on Riz and her dragon. Now something I want to explain that I don't think I'll get to explain in the story is the dragon and dragon slayer connection, its like Eragon: meaning that the dragon and dragon slayer talk telepathically. Cool, right! Alright, another thing is I've slight writers block *fans begin to panic*, don't panic, I've got a one-shot for the super bowl in mind, for those who don't know the super bowl is unofficial holiday here in the states were two team national American footballs face off for a championship so I'm think it will be romantic/humor and probably will be up after the super bowl. Hopefully once I get this one-shot down then I will be able to focus on this story, again. And since I'm warning about me writing a one-shot, I expect that there will no rioting or mobbing when I post the next chapter which may also take a while since I've got writers block. Ow, and I'm cheering for the sea hawks cause the patriots are cheaters, so yea please don't kill me if your cheering for the patriots: I'm just a girl who hates cheaters. Alright, I'm done rumbling, on to the reviewer replies:  
~BlueMoonWriter12013- Its been awhile since you've reviewed. Glad to see you reviewing! Anywho, I know poor Lucy and Natsu but they will win in the end. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
~Digi-fanCatt- I'm sorry to here that, I hope get you better soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
~nalujerza- I know reunion was sweet but I still feel like I cut it too short. I know, poor Lucy, but thanks to Riz, she is better. I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you.  
So that was all the reviewers who reviewed before I posted this chapter. Have an awesome super bowl Sunday! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	29. Chapter 29: Almost There

Chapter 29:

Almost There

**Third Preson POV:**

*TIME SKIP 6 hours 7:37pm*

Makarov had finished making plans to get Lucy, Natsu, and Riz out of the Straight Kingdom. Riz has had some close calls so it was decided that she get out of there. Makarov had called up Erza, Juvia, Gray, and Laxus to meet him in the his private office and that is where he was headed. "Good evening your highness," a guard said as Makarov reached his study, "Your guest are waiting for you inside."

"Thank you," Makarov said then he pushed open the door.

"So whats with the emergency call," Laxus asked as Makarov took a seat behind his desk.

"Laxus, Natsu and Lucy are with Ivan," Makarov said bluntly and everyone's jaws dropped.

"No, Grandpa, Dan has them," Erza replied.

"Ivan is working with Dan, three days ago, he tortured Lucy to get information from Natsu," Makarov as pain for Natsu echoed in his voice and everyone's eyes went wide.

"To do something like that in front of dragon slayer is like nearly killing a dragon slayer," Laxus replied, "While I'm not a traditional dragon slayer, I get to have all the traits of them. I haven't found my mate yet, but I read the book that Igneel gave when I became a dragon slayer."

(Author's note: This may not be important now or ever, but I want to note that Laxus is 22 years old. Other note, I normally pair Laxus with either Mirajane or Cana, but not this time in case my author followers are wondering.)

"Yes, I can only image the pain Natsu went threw," Makarov said, "But they will be in the Straight kingdom in four days. You'll be undercover as fishers, you'll be wearing straw hats and the other fisher clothes. When you see Dan's ship, Erza will bump into Lucy and give her a letter with the time and place. It will be done in a single night and they need to be brought here. Then Jude and Igneel will meet here. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Laxus replied, then they saluted and walked off except for Laxus.

"Laxus, what can I help you with," Makarov asked his grandson as he took a seat.

"Grandpa, what if I don't meet my mate," Laxus said and Makarov raised a brow.

"Laxus, every dragon slayer meet their mate," Makarov spoke, "I looked into it when I knew you were becoming one. I read that, they scent will draw you to them. Laxus, you need to keep faith and know that you will find your mate."

"I'll try, grandpa," Laxus replied and he and Makarov stood up and headed for the door.

"Good, now go down there and get ready to leave," Makarov said, giving a pat on the back using his enlarged magic causing Laxus to lurch forward.

"You didn't have to do it that hard, Grandpa," Laxus responded and Makarov broke into laughter.

"There's the Laxus, I know," Makarov said through his laughter.

**Lucy POV:**

*TIME SKIP 4 days 7:25am*

Riz and Ella were guarding Natsu and I as we walked onto land. "Sweet, sweet, sweet land," Natsu said as he stretched his arms.

"Yea, you better not get used to this, you two will be locked away in the castle," Ella said with a snicker.

"Ella, shut your pie hole, you're so annoying," Riz yelled.

"The emo with purple hair say something," Ella replied, Riz was wearing black clothes.

"Oh, you are a perky psycho," Riz retorted.

"Whats with talking today, freak of Silents," Ella said.

"I'm talking to tell the cheerleader of evil to be quiet," Riz replied, "Mavis knows perky and evil don't mix."

"What hell did you say, Queen of Darkness," Ella yelled.

"Ivan, Ella isn't working well with me, can I take on this by myself," Riz said.

"Ella, if you're not going to do the job, then go help with the boat," Ivan order and Ella walked off.

Then a person wearing a straw, gray shirt, and black pants with red hair bump into me, the lady looked at me and I saw Erza. Erza gave me a letter and she said, "I'm so sorry, ma'am. The was blinding me and I didn't see you. I'm sorry."

"I understand completely, apology expected," I replied and Erza smiled and walked away.

"I hope we meet again," Erza called out as she walked off

"Looks like the birds will escape the nest soon," I commented as I looked at a bird's nest.

"But Lucy, their already free," Natsu replied and I smiled knowingly.

"I wonder how they did it," Riz responded.

"I do not know," I said, "But I'm sure we'll find out." Then I flashed the letter and Natsu and Riz smiled.

*TIME SKIP 13 hours 43 minutes 9:13pm*

"They are waiting for us at dock, we need to be there by 10:00," I said, we were in the Straight Castle in good prison prison which means where guest room but were treated like prisoners.

"So how do escape," Natsu asked.

"I had Virgo made these cloaks and she also gave me this extra strength rope that 300 feet long," I replied as I open my Infinity backpack and show them, "It's been preparing for this ever since we made the plan with Makarov."

"But the ruins," Riz said and as she looked at me with worried eyes.

"Gemini can transform into Freed and rewrite them so we can escape through the window," I explained, "But we still have to be quiet, no noise or we we might get caught and have to fight. My hope is that we don't have to fight, but if we do, let it be near the dock so Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Laxus can help us."

"But where's the fun in that Luce," Natsu wined and I rolled my eyes.

"Its not suppose to be fun, moron," I replied, "We need to get of this place alive and get home as soon as we can."

"But you know I love to fight," Natsu whined and I hit him on the head, "Ouch, Lucy that hurt."

"You can fight on the battlefield of the war," I replied and Natsu's eyes went wide, "And I expect you to come back from that stupid war alive and a winner."

"O-okay," Natsu responded, "Wait, you want me to be out on the battlefield of the war."

"I figured that you wouldn't give me a choice on that," I spoke softly, "No matter, how concern I would be. So I had decided that if you wanted to go off to war, I would let you."

"Lucy, you are the best," Natsu said as he pulled me into a hug and tears rolled out of my eyes.

"I know, just try not to make worry too much, my might be dying so don't go getting into a life or death situation," I replied and Natsu pulled back and looked at me.

"Lucy, I d-don't w-what to say," Natsu said as he wiped away my tears, "I know your worried about your dad, but I promise that I will do everything I can to return to you."

"I know you guys are all mushy and stuff right now but we don't have time for that right now," Riz commented.

"Right, lets get out of here," I said as I pulled out cloaks and gave everyone one.

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 32 minutes later 9:52pm*

We spotted Erza and the others, and Lucy started picking up her speed and I picked up my speed. "Lucy, Natsu, slow down," I heard Riz say and then Lucy's foot slanged on something and she fell onto the ground.

"My ankle," Lucy spoke and her voice sound like she was in pain.

"I'm coming Lucy," I shouted, then my eyes went wide at the realize that I might have alarmed someone and I did.

"Hey, those two are the Prince and Princess that arrived today," a loud strong yelled and I face three strong men changing toward me.

"Riz, heal up Lucy's ankle and get her to Erza," I told her, "I'll take on these guys."

"Not alone, flame feet," I heard Gray say and I chuckled.

"Save it, Gray, we've got bigger fish to fry," I said and Gray nodded.

**Lucy POV:**

*TIME SKIP 7 minutes later 10:01pm*

"How's her ankle," Erza asked as Riz worked on my ankle and Laxus came out the boat.

"Holly shit," Laxus said as he charges into the fight, where Natsu and Gray fighting five guys. I couldn't see what going, but I knew they were fighting five guys. I kept looking toward the starry night sky and closing my eyes when I feel pain.

"Lucy, this may hurt more than it would for a normal wizard because your nerves are still raw from the shocking that Ivan gave last week," Riz said, "I'm to pop the ankle back into place. Scream if you need to. Erza, Natsu will want to rush over her because of Lucy's pain if he gods with that you jump into the fight and take his place, trying to keep a dragon slayer from his/her mate when he/she has not been preformed the mating ceremony is a bad idea."

"Alright," Erza ask she prepare to jump into action if needed.

"Ready, Lucy," Riz asked and I nodded, then I squeezed my eye shut, "On three, one, two, THREE!"

"AAUGG, OH MY MAVIS," I screamed and I opened my eyes and I saw Natsu frozen to a spot looking at me.

"Little prince better focus on the battle," a man yelled, then he gave Natsu a right hock.

"Lucy, it didn't pop completely back into place," Riz told me, "So I'm going to try this one more time."

"Just do it," I replied and Riz nodded.

"Here we go," Riz said then she pushed on my ankle and my eyes went wide with pain.

"OH MY FUCKING MAVIS," I screamed then Natsu side kicked the guy he was fighting which gave Natsu the moment he need to run over to me.

"Luce, you okay," Natsu asked as he grabbed my right hand.

"I'll be fine, I just need a little nap," I said then I fell unconscious.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Chapter 29 is done, sorry for cutting out the fight scene, I didn't what magic powers to give the guys and since this is there only chapter so I decided to be lazy. Sorry, if you wanted a fighting scene, I was tired and lazy. Since I'm sill tired, I won't do much rumbling and got to straight to the replies:  
~Digi-fanCatt- Note: I'm a girl who grew up with a little brother, only guy friends on my street so when I played outside it was mostly was sports but football is not my favorite sport. My favorite sport is actually Baseball and my favorite NBL team is the Cardinals. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
~BeastlyTick59- The one shot is done, and I explain why I was cheering for the sea hawks in pm so yea, I'm going into the fact that they lost. Lets just say I was sulking all day on monday. Anyways, I hoped you enjoy this chapter.  
~nalujerza- I hope this chapter was epic enough, I would have written out the whole fight scene but I'm too tired to. I will make up for it during the battles. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed *yawns* the chapter.  
~BlueMoonWriter12013- Here is chapter 29. Now you have to wait for the next chapter which hopefully won't take to long but who knows. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
There are all the reviewers who reviewed before I posted this chapter. Keep up the reviewing, only 21 more reviews and I reach 100 which would be a first for me. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing.  
From,

Lavawings


	30. Chapter 30: It's fate, I think

Chapter 30:

It's fate, I think

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 8 minutes later 10:14pm*

"Done," Riz said then she felt Lucy's forehead and Riz took in a sharp breath, "This isn't good, she temperature is 103°f thats a fever, we need to her into a bed asleep and get an ice cold rag on forehead stat. This most mean she is still recovering from torture that Ivan put her throw." I looked at Lucy and she was panting and she looked like she was in pain.

"I'll get her into a bed on the boat, you go help with the fight," I told Riz as I picked Lucy and carried her onto the boat.

**Third Preson POV:**

Riz went over to join the fight, and her heart skipped a beat when she laid her eyes on Laxus but she shook it off and charge into the fight. "Water Dragon: Hydra Kick," Riz said as she water surrounded her foot and she kicked the guy Laxus was fighting on the head knocking him out.

"Amazing," Laxus spoke and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hi, I'm Riz Hidora," Riz said as she put out her hand for Laxus.

"Laxus Dreyar," Laxus replied and they shook hands, "Nice to meet you."

"Same," Riz said with a smile, "We should hurry this along, Lucy needs to get to a safe place."

"Right, behind you," Laxus spoke and Riz faced the guy.

"Water Dragon: Swell Fist," Riz yelled and she hit the guy right between the eyes with her right fist which was covered in water.

"Nice punch," Laxus commented.

"I didn't even use all strength," Riz replied and Erza and Gray and Juvia were knocking out they're guys.

"Maybe we should spare some time," Laxus said and Riz smiled.

"Yea, spare, sounds great," Riz stuttered as a blush appeared.

"If you two are done with flirting," Gray said, and Ruz turned her heels.

"We are not flirting ice boy," Riz said, "And if you ever tease me that again, I use my water dragon roar on you and ring you out a wash rag. Do You Understand Me?"

"Y-yes ma'am," Gray stumbled.

"Now, lets get off the," Riz order, "Lucy is running a fever and I think we need get her back to Makarov so Porlyusica can look at her. I only the basics of healing."

"Alright, lets go," Erza said.

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 2 days 10 hours 14 minutes later 8:34am*

I've been watching Lucy nonstop and Riz kept changing her rag with Laxus watching over her shoulder. "We're about five hours away from Dreyar Kingdom, you should get some rest," Riz said then she left the room.

"Aagg… My stomach," a female voice say and I looked over to Lucy and her eyes half open, "Natsu what happen?"

"You started running, then your foot slanged on something and your ankle was popped out of place," I told her, "We both weren't thinking, we forgot that you running could be bad for your recovery. Then the trip you and the thing with your ankle, when Riz popped your ankle back into place, you passed out."

"How long was I out," Lucy asked.

"Two days, 10 hours, 28 minutes," I replied and Lucy gasped.

"You counted," Lucy asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, the author told me," I responded.

"Natsu, why did you have to go and break the third wall like that, this could have a romantic moment," Lucy wined.

"I didn't want to lie to you, so I told you the truth," I replied and Lucy smiled.

"I guess that's sweet too," Lucy responded then she kissed me.

*TIME SKIP 4 hours and 57 minutes 1:34pm*

"So how did escape go," Makarov asked as we got off the boat.

"Great, until Natsu yelled," Lucy said and I heard Gray snicker.

"Your the one who tripped," I commented and Lucy glared at me.

"Well, everyone got away so everything is just fine," Makarov said and he walked over to Riz, "Porlyusica is waiting for you guys at the castle."

"Good, I think she needs to look over Lucy," Riz replied as she scanned Lucy, "She keeps getting some high fever but she stopped coughing up blood three days after the shock the therapy. But she is still pale and running fevers."

"I see, we definitely should have Porlyusica look her over," Makarov said as Erza got off the ship.

"Say, Riz, how about I show you my sparing room," Laxus asked and Riz smiled and hugged Laxus.

"I would love," Riz replied and Laxus smiled.

"Whoa, did you see that Laxus smiled," I yelled, "He never smiles!"

"Shut it, Natsu," Laxus snapped which made Gray and I snicker.

**Third Preson POV:**

*TIME SKIP 4 hours and 53 minutes later 6:30pm*

"You have top of the line training equipment," Riz said, "Heavy Punching bag, Curved Strike Shields, Combat Sports Micro Punch Mitts, targets for magic, combat mats, wow Laxus you have it all. My home town had a training gym but nothing this good… I wish I show you it…"

"I would love to see it," Laxus replied but Riz looked at Laxus.

"You can't," Riz whispered and her eyes got watery.

"Why," Laxus asked and Riz looked up at Laxus.

'It was burned with the rest of the village, I don't even know who serviced because I was taking away after I watched my family die," Riz replied, then she charged at a punching bag, "I found out that the man that took me was the man who started the fire, he killed my family and I thought he cared about me but he lied for a few years. I ran away from him and found Makarov. I became a spy, a double agent. But I think I was being figure which why Makarov agreed get me out of there."

Laxus cringed and made a fist, he feared that he already knew the answer to the question he was about to ask, then he asked, "Who did this to you?"

"If I tell you, I'll be in the same state as me," Riz said as she attacked the punching bag and tears flew the air.

"Riz, please, tell me," Laxus begged and Riz looked at Laxus then she turned back to the punching bag.

"It was Ivan Dreyar, he took away my home, my family, and my dream," Riz replied.

"Your dream," Laxus said.

"Yep, I wanted to be part of the Dragon Kingdom Guards but the night I was to be taken to the place to get training is when the fire happen," Riz spoke as the punching bag took of her hits, "Ivan said he was my new dad and that was very important to him. He was using me and I fell for a while. I believed him. I trusted him. Now I hate him. He lied to me. He…" Riz stopped talking when she felt warm arms wrap around her shoulders.

"I know, my father is selfish," Laxus said, "But please, don't think of me that way. I'm not like my father at all."

"I never said you were," Riz replied, then she faced Laxus with a smile, "You want to know something."

"Tell me, anything," Laxus responded as he smiled back.

"I think meeting you was fate," Riz said and Laxus nodded.

* * *

Dear Readers,

There you have chapter 30, its kinda filler I know, but I wanted to Riz paired up and I thought Laxus would match her and I wanted to do a dapple on them so scoff all you want I will not change this chapter. Anyways, I wanted to talk to someone about the newest chapter of fairy tail because oh my goodness it was amazing and I want to talk about with someone so pm me so I can talk about it. Alright on to the review replies:  
~BeastlyTick59- Glad you enjoyed the last chapter and the super bowl one-shot. I was little upset with one reviewer who I think just wrote a hate review, but that was only one out of five so far. Anyways, I loved your most current chapter and I hope you put my advice and fairy tail wikia to good use. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
~nalujerza- Glad I didn't disappoint you!I had originally planned to write a fight but I thought it would waste of time since the guys they were fighting were a one time appearance. Any who, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.  
~Digi-fanCatt- Yep, lots of sports, never played American football but we played soccer, baseball, basketball, kickball, and more, I had so much fun back then. So I already mentioned in a pm about laziness and tiredness on the last with grammar and spelling errors, I hope there aren't as many in this chapter. But I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.  
Those were all the reviewers who posted a review before I posted this chapter. Please a nice review for me, I got a hate review in one-shot Lucy's 2015 Super Bowl Party and that really upset cause that was based on some very personal stuff. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From your friendly neighborhood author(yes, I got that idea from spiderman),

Lavawings


	31. Chapter 31: Oh Mavis, the Tension Builds

Chapter 31:

Oh Mavis, the Tension Builds

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 15 hours 2 minutes later 10:39am*

"Now that we have explained how I got away can we focus on the more important matters here," I said, "The War, the allied is going to try to make a move any day now. We can sit and let them do as they please, they'll take away everything if we do."

"Natsu, you're right," Makarov spoke as the war meeting continued, "I've even put some groups together."

"Based off the info, I've gotten of course," Riz said as she put out a map out.

"Natsu, Luke, and Luke's son Nathan will lead one army in the Fiore Plains, which just north of Mongolia, Dan will be heading that way because he will be after Lucy. Erza, Gajeel, and Gray will be leading an army in the Dragon Gorge, which is between Fiore and The Dragon Kingdom, thats where Jose will be there. Gildarts, Bickslow, and Elfman will be at Tenrou which is where Precht is going heading," Makarov said, "The final group Laxus, Riz, and Freed will be in Mavis Valley, which on the boarder on Dreyar Kingdom and the Dragon Kingdom, that is where the Orochi Root is and Ivan will be heading straight there."

"Why me, Makarov, sir," Riz asked.

"Riz, you were close to Ivan over the past few years, you know his weakness and you will help with downfall," Makarov said, "Although I fear there is a bigger master mind behind all this mess."

"What do mean grandpa," Laxus asked and Makarov sighed.

"There is the story of a dark wizard, his name is Zeref," Makarov said, "Well, originally his name was Acnologia, he is a dragon slayer one of the first in fact. Acnologia was at one time a good wizard, he helps the sick and cared for elderly. But when he lost his dragon, he took the fangs and replaced his fangs with this dragon's fangs and the darkness took over his heart and name became Zeref. Mavis had met Acnologia before he became Zeref and she was in love with him. But fate was not kind to Mavis, Zeref had almost forgotten love and his heart was nearly black when he nearly killed Mavis. When Acnologia saw Mavis nearly die through Zeref's eye, he took force his body to go far away and he sealed himself hoping to protect Mavis, but when his seal was looked over, it realized that the seal was not permanent and that one day Zeref will return. Mavis married Yury even though she did not love him and she died many years later."

"That doesn't like a very happy ending," I commented.

"No, it wasn't it," Makarov replied.

"I don't get, what does Zeref have to do with all this," Lucy said and Makarov smiled at her.

"I was wondering when someone would ask that," Makarov replied, "Zeref will want the power of all the dragon fangs in Orochi Root. I have hunch that Zeref is free and is going after them."

"Then all the dragon slayers should be there," Riz said and Gajeel nodded in agreement.

"No, Natsu is needed to protect Lucy from Dan," Makarov spoke, "Gajeel is needed to help with Jose. Once you defeat your enemies, then each group will join Laxus because if I'm right, Zeref will come out after Ivan is defeated."

"So, I'm going to be with Natsu," Lucy asked and Makarov looked at Lucy.

"Lucy, you'll be hiding with your father," Makarov replied and Lucy got slightly angry.

"I can fight, so why do I have to hide," Lucy asked and she slammed her fist on the table.

"Lucy, you may think I don't know what happen to you with Dan, you can't handle him," Makarov said and Lucy was all struck.

"Who told you," Lucy asked and Luke snuck into his chair.

"Luke," Makarov replied.

"Luke, who else did you tell," Lucy asked as she glared him and she stood up.

"Now, now, Lucy, I thought they had a right to know," Luke replied as he tried to not sweat but that only made him sweat more.

"Luke-san, I'm not in the mood for stalling," Lucy said as she stared Luke down and she tapped her foot.

"Lucy only uses san when she is angry," Levy commented and Luke was sweating even more.

"I told your father, I thought he had a right to know," Luke replied and Lucy's eyes went wide.

"D-does h-h-he t-t-think a-any l-less o-of m-m-me," Lucy asked.

"No, Lucy, your father is very proud of you," Luke responded, "When I told him you willingly went with Dan, he was sad but proud. He wants you to come home."

"I see," Lucy whispered.

"Are there any more objections," Makarov asked and no one responded, "Good then this war meeting his over. The armies move out in a one week. Oh, and before I forget, Atlas, I suggest you have J. L. Tray hanged."

"Why is that," Atlas asked.

"He is a spy for Ivan," Makarov said and then he walked off.

"J. L. Tray, you under arrest for betraying your kingdom," Atlas spoke, "Guards! Take that traitor away!" After that, two guards hooked they're arms on J. L.'s and took him away.

**Lucy POV:**

*TIME SKIP 2 days 3 hours 7 minutes later 4:07pm*

I stood outside the royal infirmary staring at the door like I was for the last five minutes. "Lucy, you can't stand here forever," Natsu said and I shook my head.

"I can't face him," I whispered, "It's partly my fault that he is in here."

"Lucy, it would better to face him now rather than later," Natsu replied and I knew he was right but my body wouldn't move.

"Do you think he hates me," I asked and Natsu shook my body.

"No, he could never hate you," Natsu spoke softly and I analyzed the door.

"I can't go in by myself," I replied, "My legs won't move, why am I so scared, he's just my dad."

"Your afraid that he'll look at you as a princess and not his daughter," Natsu said and my eyes went wide.

"Is there a difference," I asked and Natsu looked at me.

"Yes," Natsu replied, "Princess is how everyone sees you, but your father is the only person who can call you daughter and no matter what you are always be his daughter."

"Your right," I said then I took Natsu's hand, "And you're going to be his son-in-law so you have to come with me."

"Fine by me," Natsu replied and I took a deep breath, "Ready?"

I nodded as we opened the large wooden doors and we walked in. "Lucy," my father whispered-shouted, "Is that really you?"

"Daddy, I'm so sorry," I cried as I run over to him and hugged him, "I hated Dan, I was also afraid of him. How could a marry a man I feared?"

"Lucy, you should have told me," my father said as he returned my hug, "I would have gone to war with him sooner."

"I'm sorry, daddy, I'm so sorry," I spoke and my father rubbed my back.

"Everything is going to be alright," my father said then I felt him shifted in his spot, "Natsu, is that you?"

"Yep," Natsu replied.

"Natsu, I don't know if hit you or thank you," my dad spoke.

"Why would you hit me, sir," Natsu asked.

"Because Natsu Dragneel, you left without saying thing to Lucy and she hasn't happy since disappeared and it got worst two years and now I know why," my dad said.

"Well, I'm doing everything I can to make it up to her," Natsu replied, "I even gave her a beautiful birthday gift, say Lucy would you mind showing your father your left hand."

I smiled and let go my father and I said, "See, look at what Natsu gave me."

My father looked at my hand and he saw my engagement ring and his eyes went wide, then he said, "You know you didn't have to do that."

"There is a difference between have to and want to," Natsu said and he smiled, "I can say that I wanted to give Lucy that ring."

"You're better at showing love than I am," my father said and I shook my head from side to side.

"Daddy, I think mommy would disagree," I whispered into my father's ears and he hugged me.

"Lucy, you're my blessing, don't you ever run away like that again," my father whispered.

"Daddy, you know I can't promise you that," I said.

"I knew you would say," my father replied, "You look some much like your mother."

"Yea, but I'm as stubborn as a father," I responded and my father laughed.

**Third Preson POV:**

Dan and Ivan walked down the halls of the straight castle. "Well, they hanged J. L. yesterday," Ivan said.

"Shame, he was a really good spy too," Dan replied, "How did he get figured out?"

"Riz, it turns out that she turned traitor on me," Ivan told Dan, "I plan on punishing her for it after all she is still like a daughter to me."

"Well, according to J. L.'s last report, your son as a thing for Riz," Dan said, "And Riz has a thing for him as well."

"I know how to punish Riz," Ivan said, "Shame, I'll have to kill my own off-spring to get thru to the little water dragon slayer."

"Terrible shame, indeed," Dan replied, then both men laughed as they disappeared in the dark shadows of the hallway while outside a storm with lots of lighting and heavy downpour of rain rolled in.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Harooy, Fan Fiction is back and I was able to get this wonder tension plot twist chapter up. While the website was down, I started working on a AMV for Beyblade and I was following the attack on Twitter and it was tension. But now everything is back to normal and I'm not losing my mind in said mind. Any ways, I'm going to work on beyblade amv once I'm done her, so no panicking if I go missing for a while. Any who, I'm going to do the replies:  
~BeastlyTick59- So I explained that the hater wasn't just a hater, a Nalu hater and it feels like they wrote to upset me and followers. I was more angered then got me upset which why I told you guys, kinda vented and I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
~Digi-fanCatt- The person, as I explained to beastly, is a nalu hater, I'm going to name names and beside I told you in a pm. So sorry for the errors, I've always had bad grammar and spelling. I try to fix but I'm imperfect. I hope you can forgive the errors and enjoy the story.  
~nalujerza- *walks up and shakes you awake* I'm glad you like that Laxus has mate but don't go hitting your head and fainting, you read the next chapter if you do that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
~BlueMoonWriter12013- yes, I put to much foreshadow in but I couldn't help it. And Ivan found out that Laxus and Riz through the very short term oc character who I had a full backstory for but I didn't see him working out so I killed him, J. L. Tray, so Laxus and Riz are Ivan's target. But I thought it might have been weird cause Ivan sees Riz as daughter, they're like adopted siblings and they may a little out there but I thought if Riz hated Ivan's guts then it would be ok. Okay, I'm done rumbling; thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
So that was all the reviewers who review before I posted this. Oh and I hit a author milestone for me with this chapter, 50,000+ words, YEA! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	32. Chapter 32: Live and Let Die

Chapter 32:

Live and Let Die

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 5 days, 20 hours, 46 minutes later 10:39am*

"I'm going now," I said to Lucy after I got up from the chair.

"Natsu, you better come back," Jude told and I smiled, "Daughter has lost so much all ready, some she doesn't even about. You can't let her lose you too."

"What do mean I don't know about," Lucy asked, "What have I lost that I don't know about?"

"Your mother, she had a miscarriage," Jude said, "Then she got really sick and because she was sick, she miscarried. Lucy, your mother and I agree to tell when you were older, but then she die and you asked why and I couldn't bear to tell you. I am so sorry."

"Was the baby a boy or a girl," Lucy asked.

"Boy, his name was going to be Ruki Heartfilia," Jude replied then he started coughing.

"Daddy," Lucy said.

"Lucy, I know Makarov sent us here for our safety," Jude said, "But, I'm not sure how long my life will last."

"Daddy, don't talk just rest," Lucy responded as she helped Jude to a bed.

"Natsu, it's time to go," I heard Luck yell into the bunker.

"Lucy, I gotta go," I said and Lucy looked at me with sad eyes, "I'll be back, I promise."

"You better be," Lucy replied then she ran you up to me and kissed me square on the lips.

"I love you," I whispered and I put my forehead on hers.

"I love you, too," Lucy said and she back away with a soft smile, "Now, go before I go with you."

I smiled at her then I climbed up a ladder and popped open the hatch and felt a tug on the pants and I looked down to see Lucy. "I promise I will return," I told Lucy and she nodded.

I climbed out of the bunker and Luke and Nathan were smiling at me. "The troops are ready and Dan has been spotted with his troops," Luke said and I nodded then I closed the hatch.

"We'll meet them on the battlefield, I want to face Dan myself," I told Luke and Nathan.

"Right, I was wondering what took you so long, but when I saw Lucy tug on your pants, I figured it out," Nathan said with a few snickers.

"What goes on between me and Lucy is none of your business," I replied.

"Actually, it kinda is because not only is Lucy the future Queen of the kingdom I live in but I am the future head guard and military leader," Nathan responded, "I'll be working with you and Lucy a lot in the future."

"Nathan, that is no way to talk your future King, show some respect," Luke told Nathan as he hit Nathan on the back of the head. Nathan had his father's brown spiky hair and he had green eyes.

"Whatever, we need to focus on the battle, I need you guys to know that Dan specializes in illusionary magic," I told them, "He may put you in one, but you have to remember it's not real."

"Whatever, we need to focus on the battle, I need you guys to know that Dan specializes in illusionary magic," I told them, "He may put you in one but you have to remember it's not real."

"Okay," Nathan and Luke said.

*TIME SKIP 20 minutes 11:08*

Sun became covered by clouds as I rode my trustily steed, a red-brown horse named Dakota, while Luke and Nathan rode slightly shorter dark brown horses and we came facing Dan and his army with only 300 feet between us. "Hand over Lucy, and no one gets hurt," Dan yelled and I shook my head.

"I'll never hand her over," I replied.

"Then you leave me no choice," Dan spoke, "Men, attack!" After that his man charge toward us.

"Natsu, whats your order," Luke asked and I glance over.

"Hold your ground, and gun requirers get to the front," I ordered and the gun requirers moved to the front, "When they're in range, fire."

"Aye, sir," the troopers replied and the gun requirers set to fire.

The Straight troops moved and they were in range and requirers fired and so did Dan's. The smell of blood from both sides floated in the air and it made me sick. "Natsu, come face me," I heard Dan yelled.

"Luke, Nathan, Dan wants me to face him," I told them, "I'm going."

"We'll follow you," Luke said and I charged threw the army making my way to Dan.

"So we meet again, Prince Natsu Dragneel of the Dragon Kingdom," Dan spoke.

"You prepare to die because I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," I said as I face him.

"Three against one, now that's not fair," Dan said, "Illusionary Magic: Darkest Fear."

Dan shot the magic at Nathan but Luke jump in front of magic and took the hit. "Dad, no," Nathan shouted as Luke hit the ground and his face went pale.

"NOOO, Make it stop," Luke screamed as he rolled in the grass, "Don't hurt them, Jude, he's my best friend, Lucy is my goddaughter, Natsu is my goddaughter's future husband, and please don't touch my SON! Kill me, but don't them! Please, no, don't kill them!"

"Dad, it's an illusion, snap out of it," Nathan called but it was to death ears.

"Break the illusion," I growled and Dan shook his head.

"No, I'm really enjoyed this," Dan replied and Luke was screaming.

"Don't hurt them, do what you want to me, but please oh please don't hurt them," Luke cried then tears rolled down his face.

"I wonder, would he be willing to die to save his kin," Dan said as Luke shook, sweat, and he grew paler and paler.

"Dad, you have to fight this," Nathan said as he grabbed his father's hand.

"Don't hurt them, do what you want to me but please oh please don't hurt them," Luke cried then tears rolled down his face.

"Luke, you need to come back," I yelled as panic took over me.

"The only way for him to get him back is to kill him, he will return for a moment before the light in his eyes goes and his heart stops," Dan spoke, "At least that's the only way I know."

"Bastard," Nathan yelled then he charged at Dan as he required a sword.

"Just sword requiring, lame," Dan said and he grabbed Nathan's arm and flipped him over, "I've had a battle with great Erza Scarlet, you're no match for me." Nathan landed on his back but he go back up and required to fire sword.

"Just let my father go," Nathan yelled and he charged at Dan who just turned around.

"Alright, but to me the only way out for your father is dead," Dan said.

"NO," Nathan shouted as he continued to charge at Dan then Dan grabbed his wrist and he flipped Nathan to left breaking his his left leg and dislocating his knee.

"Stay quiet, little 17 year old boy, and watch your dad," Dan order and Nathan glowed but there was nothing more he could do except watch.

"Kill me, Not them," Luke shouted and Nathan's eye went wide.

"Hear that Natsu, Lucy's godfather is begging, no pleading for death," Dan said and he laughed, "Perhaps I should grant his wish."

"No, don't kill him," I whispered and Dan picked up Nathan's sword.

"Huh, you say something Natsu," Dan asked as he walk over to Luke's body.

"Don't kill him," I spoke and Dan lifted the sword, "Don't do it!"

"Too late," Dan replied then he plunged the sword into Luke's gut.

"DAD," Nathan yelled and Luke's eyes open.

"N-Nathan," Luke said and he looked at his son, "N-natsu. I think I'm dying."

"No, dad, please, I already lost mom, I can't lose you too," Nathan spoke his hand reached out for Luke's.

"Thats right, I'm going to see Diana again," Luke said, "Although I wish I could see my son get married."

"Dad, you can, just stay with me," Nathan called out as he squeezed his father's hand.

"No, Nathan, its time for me to go," Luke replied, "Love you so much, Nathan. Did I ever tell you that you have your mother's eyes."

"A million times over," Nathan replied and Luke laughed.

"Natsu, you better take care of Lucy or so help me, I will back and kick your ass," Luke told me, "Tell Lucy and Jude that I said goodbye and I'm sorry that I didn't survive."

"Yea, sure," I replied and Luke smiled.

"Its good to see you, Diana," Luke said then he took his last breath and his heart stop. Luke was now gone and I couldn't do anything about it.

I turn to face Dan and I said, "Looks like it's time for you to pay up."

* * *

Dear Readers,

Ahem,*taps mic to get fans attention*, so that is chapter 32 which is a very sad chapter if you ask me. I'm so glad that I finally finished that after the AMV and writers block, I thought I never get it done. Plus I'm, I had to my stuff packed, I'm leaving my grandma's tonight which is both positive and negative but I won't go into that. Oh, and I'm going to go to anime club at my school which I graduated from last year tomorrow so that will fun because I heard that they are planning the second semester lock-in that I plan on being a chaperon for and I need to make sure I get the paper so I can do that. Alright, done rumbling, on to the replies to the reviews:  
~Digi-fanCatt- So I told you about me not having a editor, I might have two candidates actually to edit but I think I'll finish the story first then have it edited cause I don't want to keep my readers waiting. Is that okay? I hope so. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
~BeastlyTick59- The War has started, and several battles will break out, Natsu vs Dan will truly begin in the next chapter. On the number of chapters left, I would guess some where between 8 and 12 chapters, its really hard to say and this is a rough guest. When I get down to the last three chapters, I'll announce it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
~nalujerza- Me, the best author ever, that's flattering but I think J. K. Rowling is better than me after all she has had millions while I'm a 19 yr old girl living in the states with only a dream to be that big. Perhaps, one day I will write my own book, become a big author, and read other people's fan fiction of my book. But for now, that is only a dream, very big dream. If I do ever write and publish a book, I will let everyone know on facebook, youtube, twitter, and even right here on fanfiction and if I do get big, I might right fan fiction of my own story. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
So that was all the reviewers who reviewed before I posted this chapter. I have one question to ask you, What do you think of Luke's death? Let me know in a review. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
From,

Lavawings


	33. Chapter 33: Prefect Clones

Chapter 33:

Prefect Clones

**Natsu POV:**

"Pay up, the trash named Luke was born to die just like everyone in the universe," Dan spoke, "We humans are just afraid to die. When it comes to death, status doesn't matter, neither does money. No one will care if you're dead after awhile because they forget and fear."

"You're right on status and money," I replied, "But people don't forget you unless you were hated by everyone. Luke has a son, a goddaughter, a best friend, and me to remember him. You're the trash that no one will remember!" I lit up my hands with hands and get into a fighting stance and growl at Dan.

"I can expect death with open are, but you feel that you have something worth living for. Will you're wrong, Lucy Heartfilia is scum and will defeat you and take her life when I get her and I will kill her and there is no way you can stop," Dan said as he laughed and got into a fight stance, "Illusionary magic: Beast!" Then a great big beast appeared, it was green and spiked hair and yellow fangs and white claws.

"It's just an illusion," I said as I attacked it and it disappeared.

"Well, this illusion is my specialty," Dan said as he smirked, "Illusionary magic: Prefect Clones!" Dan waved his hand in front of him and 100's of clones appeared and they're scents were all the same.

"What the heck, they smell and look the same," I shouted and I pulled at my hair in frustration.

"That's why they're called prefect clones," Dan responded.

"Natsu," I heard Nathan whispered and I pulled out a bottle and I walk over to Nathan.

"This will give 10-20 minutes of movement once its kick in," I said as I opened the bottle and forced him to drink it, "Don't waste that time, it could mean your life."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind," Nathan replied and he chuckled, "Lucy would probably say something similar."

"Yea, thats Lucy, always worrying about others before herself," I said, "Well, I better get to work on these clones. FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" I rushes toward some of the Dan clones and grabs them, before I finally set my hands ablaze, sending them flying.

"I'm over here, Natsu," a few Dans said and I growl as I thought, 'This is going to take awhile.'

"Here goes nothing," I said, "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" I swiped my arms in a circular movement, which created a powerful, and very destructive, rush of flames that blasted a large number of the Dan clones.

"You'll have to do better than that, Natsu," Dan spoke in a mocking tone of voice, "If keep using magic to attack, you'll be drained before you even face the real me."

"We'll just see about that," I replied and I got into a fighting stance.

*TIME SKIP 11 minutes later, 11:42am*

"You're down to three, Natsu," the three Dans said as I panted and I realized that my magic energy was really low, "But you look like you could pass out at any minute now and when you do, you're as good as dead."

"Shut up, I won't let you have Lucy," I yelled then I saw Nathan get his feet and he smiled.

"Pathetic, you have the courage to talk like that even though you barely have the strength to stand," Dan replied and I growled.

"No, Natsu isn't pathetic," I heard Nathan say, "He is standing up and facing you for honest reasons while you coward behind clones. Natsu is the better man and he will win this battle. Require: Sun Fire Sword!"

"Nathan, what are you doing," I asked and Nathan's smile grew.

"Foolish boy," Dan comment, but Nathan laughed, "You could have picked a stronger sword."

"Foolish maybe but I didn't bring this sword for you," Nathan said, "Say Natsu, what do you think of having an early lunch?"

"Sounds yummy," I replied and Nathan swung his sword and put the tip on the ground.

"Sun Fire Sword: Ignite," Nathan spoke and the tip started lighting up the grass and a bon fire formed, "Eat up, Natsu! You can't fight on an empty stomach."

"Very true, time to eat," I spoke and I began to inhale the flames into my mouth, which restored my magic and filled up my stomach, "Those where great flames!"

"Good, you better take down Dan," Nathan said and he glanced at Luke's cold, pale dead body, "I'm going to use the last my energy to move my father's body."

"Right, I wish I could have saved him," I said.

"Save it, Natsu," Nathan replied, "You've got bigger fish to fry."

"Right," I said and I faced.

"Good Luck," Nathan said thence put his father's body on his horse and rode off.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," the three Dans said and I smirked.

"Fire Dragon Roar," I yelled and I releases a large amount of flames from my mouth at the three Dans.

When the smoke dead, there was only one Dan left and he was coughing as he said, "Damn you!"

"I'm not done yet, Dan, prepare face your fate," I said and I cracked my knuckles and I walked up to Dan.

"You are lucky," Dan said, "You have so much to live for, I can die and no one will care. I guess that's what I get for following in my father's footsteps. Although, my mother would be so disappointed in me, maybe if I die, I can see her and ask for her forgiveness."

"Everyone has something to live for but it is a good thing," I said.

"No, my evil is so rooted that I keep talking to stall for time," Dan said, "Even now, I feel good and bad. I don't know how to explain it."

"Natsu, what the hell are you doing," I heard Nathan yell, "Kill him now!"

"Get it done and over with," Dan said and I nodded, grabbed the collar of Dan's shirt, gritted my teeth, and my eyes looked at anything but Dan's face.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist," I yelled and I hit the side of Dan's head with a flaming fist. I heard the bones of Dan's neck crack and break, and I heard Dan take one last sharp breath and he stop breathing. I let go of Dan's shirt and I felt a tear roll my cheek.

"You did the right thing Natsu," I heard Nathan say, "Dan was evil he need to die."

"I know," I replied and I looked at Nathan, "Lets tell Lucy and Jude the sad news."

"Yea, they won't take it well," Nathan said with sadness in his voice, then we walked toward the bunker.

**Third Preson POV:**

Erza, Gajeel, and Gray had finished fighting a fire wizard, a air wizard, and an Earth wizard and they now faced Jose. "Well, now, you guys must tell me," Jose said, "How is my lovely daughter doing, Juvia."

* * *

Dear Readers,

Cliff hanger, so what do think of Juvia being a princess. Good? Bad? Or in between? Side not, I wrote a one-shot while had a little writer's block and its called Tongue Tied. Alright, I hit all the main points, on to the reviewer replied:  
~Digi-fanCatt- Last chapter was great but this chapter blew it out of the sky, at least thats what I think. Anyways, on the spelling and grammar, I was think that maybe you can do it. You don't have to tell me in a review, we can talk about it in a private massage. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
~BeastlyTick59- I liked writing Luke but at least one good guy had to die during this war and I had chosen Luke awhile to be the sacrificed for the war but his sacrifice won't be in vain, I promise. Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
~nalujerza- I hope my dream comes true some day as well! And on Luke and Diana, I based that off my grandpa death who was smiling a smile that he only smiled for my grandma who had died before, kinda touching really. Funny thing is today is that grandpa's birthday, ironic isn't it. Anways, I hope you liked thi chapter.  
~Guest chapter 32 . Feb 11- Lucy didn't die, the character that died was Luke. I hope that you understand that now. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
~ceceplayz- I hope I didn't break your brain, how else would you read the story. I don't think I ever stop writing, unless I die then I can't write... Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you keep reading.  
So that was all the reviewers who posted a review between the updates of chapter 32 and this chapter. And OMG, I'm almost at 100 reviews total, that would be a first for me as a writer. I right now have 94 reviews total! I'm so excited! I hope I reach 100 reviews before I end the story, I like I'm getting close to ending it like with in 7 or 13 chapters but I'm not sure, we will see. Till next time, thanks for reviewing and reading!  
From,

Lavawings


	34. Chapter 34: The Phantom King Falls

Chapter 34:

The Phantom King Falls

**Third Preson POV:**

"Juvia is your daughter," Gajeel said as he stared in awe at Jose.

"No, surprise that you didn't know," Jose replied, "She ran away when she was six."

"She told me," Gray said, "I found her crying on the streets when I was in the Phantom Kingdom. She told me everything, and begged me to take her with me to the Dragon Kingdom. "

"I heard a rumor that my little girl had fallen in love with a servant boy," Jose said, "You must be him, Gray Fullbuster, lead guard for Dragon Kingdom royals, stole my daughter's heart. How pitiful?"

"I'm pitiful," Gray growled, "You locked your daughter away for six years just because she couldn't control the rain she created. What kind of father does THAT?!"

"I did it for more than that," Jose replied, "Juvia, she nearly killed people because her rain, I was protecting my people!"

"BULLSHIT," Gray yelled, "Juvia had no control over her magic, you thought it would be easier to lock her away then to train her! You locked her in a tower for five years! The funny thing is she still loves you! Even with all the pain you caused her, she still cares!"

"She killed her mother," Jose said, "It was an accident during training, but she killed her none the less. How could I live in the same place as the person who murdered my wife. I did what I thought was best."

"You are heartless," Gray spoke, "And You're stalling… Enough talk, lets fight."

"Alright," Jose said, "Darkness Magic: Dead Wave!" Jose sent a wave of ghosts rushing towards the Gray, Gajeel, and Erza, and it split anything in its path, including the very ground itself.

"Requip: Adamantine Armor," Erza shouted as she transformed into an armor that is large, blue and navy colored armor. After she jumped in front of Gray and Gajeel just the Adamantine Armor's high defense to protect them.

"Silly girl," Jose spoke and the dust cloud cleared, Erza laid on the ground.

"Oh no, Erza," Gray called out as he ran up to the fallen scarlet women.

"Gray, he is stronger then he looks," Erza said, "Mind helping me up."

"Not at all," Gray replied and he helped Erza.

"How can you stand," Jose asked.

"My armor took all the damage," Erza replied with a smirk, "Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Then Erza transformed into a plated armor covered her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wore a large billowing skirt that had metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck were uncovered, and she had large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece.

"Ice make: Canon," Gray spoke and a canon made of ice appeared in his hands.

"This is going to be fun," Gajeel said as he transformed his hand into a metal club.

**Lucy POV:**

"Luke is die," I whispered under my breath as tears began to form in my eyes and I saw the grim looks on Natsu's and Nathan's faces.

"Dan killed him," Natsu replied as he took a seat next to me, "He put him in an illusion where he faced his deepest darkest fear. In the end, Dan plunged a sword into his gut and his last words to tell you that he said goodbye and he is sorry that I didn't survive."

"Seemed my mom came when he took his last breath," Nathan spoke with sorrow, "He spoke her name before he passed."

"Oh, Nathan, I'm sorry," I said and he shook his head.

"It's okay, my old man was happy when he passed," Nathan replied and I began to cry.

"Lucy, please don't cry," Natsu whispered into my ear and he began to hug me, "You know that makes me die a little inside."

"Luke was the head guard, military, and he was my godfather," I spoke through my sobs, "I know it sounds selfish, but I knew many lives would be lost today and I was hoping that none my friends would die."

"I understand," Natsu replied and I put my head on his shoulders and I cried my eyes out.

"It doesn't fair," I heard my father say, "Diana died four years ago and now my godson has lost his father. We lost a good man and my best friend today."

"Aye," Nathan mumbled.

"His funeral will be held when this damn war is over," my father said and I squeezed Natsu tighter.

"Did you get Dan," I asked as I looked at Natsu's face.

"Yea, I got him," Natsu replied and I smiled slightly, "He'll never hurt you or anyone else again."

"Natsu, we better get ready to join Laxus," Nathan spoke and Natsu let go of me and look over at Nathan.

"Yea, you're right," Natsu replied and I let go of Natsu.

"I'm going with you," I said and Natsu and Nathan looked at me as if they were saying I was crazy, "I can understand why I couldn't fight Dan but no way in hell will I stay here. I want to fight for my kingdom."

"Lucy," my father spoke.

"No," Natsu said firmly and I glared at him.

"I'll call my grandpa and ask him if I can come with you guys," I said and I pulled out my Communications Lacrima and I called up my grandpa.

(Author's note: remember Lucy and Laxus are cousins, Layla is Makarov's daughter in my story.)

"Why hello, Lucy," my grandpa said as he answered the lacrima, "So how are you?"

"Great, expect," I replied and my grandpa raised an eye brow, "Luke died on the battle."

"I'm sorry to hear that," my grandpa responded, "I guess the Fiore troops are down a leader then."

"Yep," I replied with a sad smile, "So I thought that since Natsu and Nathan defeated Dan, I was thinking that maybe I could join them on the battle field."

"Oh no," Nathan said and he fell to the floor, "Damn that potion wore off."

"Thats just bad timing," Natsu commented and I rolled my eyes.

"Natsu, help Nathan to bed, please," I said and Natsu nodded and did so.

"Join them on the battle field, huh," my grandpa said as he rubbed his chin, "Sure, why not."

"Thank you Grandpa," I sang and the lacrima went black and I smiled, "Looks like I get to join you, Natsu."

"Do you plan on changing into a uniform," Natsu asked and he made it brighter. Once it was brighter, I saw he wore a white shirt, a black jacket with white cuffs, black pants with white cuffs, a black belt, black boots, and his iconic scarf.

"Yea, I had one made for me," I spoke and I grabbed my uniform and walked into the bathroom.

**Third Preson POV:**

*TIME SKIP 1 hour and 49 minutes 1:01pm*

"You done yet," Jose asked as he panted just as much as Erza, Gray, and Gajeel.

"No where near," Gajeel replied, "But you look like you're ready to die."

"Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance," Gray spoke then he created a large number of big Ice Swords.

"Jose, its time to say bye," Erza spoke as she summoned several swords and hers and Gray's swords face Jose.

"Iron Dragon Roar," Gajeel yelled, then he roared sharp shards of metal at Jose while Erza's and Gray's swords flew at Jose. The weapons and sherds hit Jose and he fell to the ground as a dust cloud hid him.

"You may have won this battle, but… You won't win this war," Jose said, "Zeref will return, and everyone will fall."

"We will have the victory," Erza said, "If Zeref comes, we'll use very ounce of our being to take him down. We will win and the Allied END will fall, I promise."

"You should fear Zeref," Jose replied, then he took his last breath and he closed his eyes and his body went cold, Jose was dead.

* * *

Dear Readers,

That was chapter 34, I'm happy with this chapter. Not sure if anyone remembers the plot twist I ended the last chapter, you know revealing Juvia being a princes, oh how I wish I could see some of your guys faces, I bet it was a funny. And yes, Juvia being a princess will be semi-important later but I'm not telling how. And yes, Lucy is going to join the war, did you really think I would leave out Lucy the kick butt princess. No way, Lucy can fight and will fight. Alright, on to replying to the reviewers:  
~Digi-fanCatt- Prefect! We'll start on editing the moment I finish this story. I'm hoping the grammar isn't too bad cause I wrote some of this when I half asleep... Any who, I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
~BeastlyTick59- I'll tell you a little secret, when I post like a week or more late, it probably because I'm reading other stories, have writer's block, and/or have a lot going on. So don't worry to much about how long it takes for you to write a review, it doesn't matter that much to me just as long as you review. Anyways, I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.  
~Compucles- The moment I read your review, I sent you a private message right away. I have always had this thing were I'm great with plot building but terrible with grammar and spelling. If you read my reply to Digi-fanCatt, I have it set so Digi-fanCatt will be editing the story when I finish the story. I know I apologized for my grammar and spelling in the private message, but I want to say I'm sorry here as well, I'm very sorry about my spelling and grammar errors. If you want you can wait till I get the editing down and I can PM you when it's done. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.  
So that all reviews I got between this update and the previous update. I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter and/or the story so far in a review, pretty please with a cherry on top. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, till next time!  
From,

Lavawings


	35. Chapter 35: The Fire Boy & Their Heading

Chapter 35:

The Fire Boy and Their Heading

**Third Preson POV:**

On Tenrou Island, fights between soldiers have already broken out and Gildarts faces Precht while Biskslow and Elfman face humanoid goat named Yomazu and an anthropomorphic chicken named Kawazu. "So you're the legendary Gildarts from the band of pirates called Fairy Tail," Precht said as he analyzed Gildarts while it began to rain.

"I wouldn't say I'm a legend," Gildarts replied with a laid-back smiled as he rubbed the back of his head with his right arms.

"On the contrary, stories of your skills spared all across the seas and land," Precht commented, "From the stories I've heard, I wonder why you weren't captain."

"It would have been a hassle," Gildarts said, "Plus, it gave the prince a chance to learn some leadership skills."

"You are too modest, Gildarts," Precht said, "And that will be your undoing. I will strike fear into you and you will fall. Showing you how evil fear truly is." Then Precht and Gildarts started to exchange fist, and when they made contact, they're blows would let off a massive surge of magic power.

"You know, I once told someone," Gildarts spoke as they clashed fist, "Fear is not 'Evil'. It is to know your own weakness. If you know your weakness, people can become stronger and gentler. That is something that every fighter needs to be as strong as they can."

"On the contrary, stories of your skills spared all across the seas and land," Precht commented, "From the stories I've heard, I wonder why you weren't captain."

"I'm not a legend," Gildarts said, "I'm just a man who is a commander and a father that fights to protect the ones he cares for."

Meanwhile, Biskslow and Elfman are in the middle of fight with Yomazu and Kawazu. "You are no match for my babies," Biskslow spoke.

"Ya, you're no match for us," Biskslow's babies said as they circled Yomazu and Kawazu.

"Expect nothing less from Fairy Tail Pirate Wizards like you," Yomazu replied, "You always seem to stick a code."

"Yep, peron," Kawazu responded.

"Its manly to stay to true to a code," Elfman said, "Its also manly to protect your friends and family."

"What with all the manly talk," Yomazu asked as he pulled out his samurai katana, "It so annoying!"

"Says the non-manly goat," Elfman mumbled and tick marks of anger appeared on Yomazu.

"Why you," Yomazu yelled and he wrote symbols in the air, "Zan!" The word created airy slashes which followed the path of Yomazu's sword's movements which was directed at Elfman.

"Come on bird boy, show me what you got," Biskslow said and Kawazu got mad.

"Don't call me bird boy, Pe-pe," Kawuza responded, "Egg Buster." When Kawuza called out his move, he spat several eggs at Biskslow who dodged all of them but a few were pretty close.

"This is going to be fun, right babies," Biskslow comment his babies laughed.

"Right," Biskslow's babies replied.

*TIME SKIP 1 hour and 30 minutes later 2:42pm*

"Man, these guys are strong," Elfman said as he and Biskslow got back to back.

"Maybe we should attack together," Biskslow suggested and Elfman smiled.

"Teamwork is pretty manly," Elfman responded, "Beast Arm: Black Bull!" Elfman transformed his arm into that of a large black beast's arm, which is dark in color and sports prominent muscles.

"Lets go babies," Biskslow commanded, and his babies started firing lasers at Yomazu and Kawuza.

"Beast attack," Elfman called out, then he attacked Yomuza and Kawuza which caused a dust cloud to form.

"Did we get them," Biskslow asked as he looked for any signs of someone being k.o..

"Yea, did we get them," Biskslow's babies said while they circled the dust cloud.

When the dust cloud cleared, Elfman was on his knees, Kawuza was knocked out, and Yomazu was still on his feet. "How are you still standing after that," Elfman asked.

"Kawuza and I knew one of us could dodge the attack," Yomazu replied, "I decided to move out of the way."

"But he is your friend," Elfman yelled.

"Like I give a damn," Yomuza replied and he wrote another symbol with a sword, "Dark…" Before Yomuza could finish his sentence, a kid with dark purple hair.

"Blue fire," the kid yelled as he landed and hit Yomazu with a blue fire, then Biskslow and Elfman realized the kid was Romeo Conbolt, Prince of the Tenrou Kingdom.

"Hey, Romeo, long time no see," Biskslow said with a smile.

"Yea, long time," Biskslow's babies spoke and they circle a rounded Romeo.

"You made it just in time, Romeo," Elfman said, "Thats manly."

"I'm glad to be here," Romeo replied with a smile, "You guys look like you could use some help."

"What the heck, the fire was cold," Yomazu said, "You, prepare to die!"

"Nah, I don't think so," Romeo replied with a smile, "Biskslow, Elfman, you think you guys can handle attacking this dirtbag one more time?"

"Yep," Biskslow replied with a grin.

"No problem," Elfman said as he got up, "Beast Arm: Iron Bull!" Then Elfman transformed his arm into a large beast's arm composed of metal, which is somewhat similar to a gauntlet, sporting plates and different lines of bolts.

"Great ready for another attack babies," Biskslow said and his babies laughed.

"Yea, attack," Biskslow's babies said and Romeo made fists.

"Alright, ATTACK," Romeo said and created a purple flame around his hand, "Purple Fire!" After that, Romeo threw purple flames at Yomazu, Biskslow's babies shot lasers at Yomazu, then Elfman hit Yomazu with his beast arm and all this commotion caused another dust cloud to form.

When the dust cloud cleared, Elfman was smiling while Yomazu was passed out on the ground. "That's one manly way of teamwork," Elfman spoke and he put his thumb up.

"We did it," Romeo cheered and he jumped up and down for joy.

"Yea, we did it," Biskslow's babies sang and circled around Romeo.

"Prince Romeo," a guard said and Romeo stopped jumping.

"Uh oh," Romeo responded and he tried to run away, but a guard grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Prince Romeo, your father told you to stay in the castle during this," the guard said and Romeo huffed and crossed his arms.

"Whats so fun about being stuck in that stuffy castle when this amazing battle is happening," Rome replied.

"You wouldn't be in trouble with your father," the guard responded and Romeo groaned, "Now come on, we're heading back." After that, the guard dragged Romeo away.

"Thanks for your help, Romeo," Biskslow shouted.

"Yea, no problem," Romeo called out, then he and the guard disappeared.

**Natsu POV:**

Lucy and I were riding my horse through the Dark forest called Burakku Doragon. "Natsu, you never did tell me what think of me in the uniform," Lucy said as we rode along the dark path and she squeeze my waist where her arms were wrapped around me.

"I didn't," I replied as I glance back at Lucy who was wearing a black jacket with white cuffs that was tight around her breast, a white shirt, black skirt with vertical strip around the edge, black combat boots, a brown belt with keys attached, and a black ribbon to tie it all together.

"Nope, you didn't," Lucy told me and I gulped as my cheeks got red.

"Lucy, you look so good it's hard to describe," I replied and Lucy laid her head on my back.

"Thanks," Lucy replied in a whisper, then we heard a shift in the leaves.

"Whose there," I called out and I stop the horse.

"No, Mavis Valley is that," I heard Gray shout.

"No, it's that way," I heard Erza yell.

"Well, you guys shut up," I heard Gajeel say as they came out of the bushes.

"Hey, guys," Lucy spoke and Gray, Erza, and Gajeel looked over at us.

"What the heck," Gray said.

"You guys defeated Jose," I asked.

"Yep, I can tell you it was no walk in the park," Erza replied, "How did your battle with Dan go?"

"Luke was killed,"Lucy spoke.

"But I won," I interjected.

"Thats great," Erza said with a smile.

"Yep, now let's head for Mavis Valley," I replied, "Which is this way!" I pointed north-east and Erza's and Gray's jaws dropped.

"How do you know," Gray and Erza asked in unison.

"My Pyxis showed us," Lucy replied and Gray and Erza face palmed.

"Alright, salamander, bunny girl, lead the way," Gajeel said then I guide my horse to the northeast while Gajeel, Erza, and Gray followed.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Chapter 35 is completed! And with this chapter, I'm celebrating 100 reviews total! Thats the most reviews I've every gotten, and its thanks to you loyal readers! I appreciate so much, it warms my heart. As that theater guy from that fairy tail episode with that play team Natsu did said, Thank you so very much! I also want to let everyone know I posted another one-shot yesterday called The Time Traveling Child, I would love it if you went and check it out! Now let's have a party fairy tail style to celebrate after I reply to the reviewers and finish this little letter. Onto the reviewer responds:  
~ BeastlyTick59- Oh, another chapter in your story! I look forward to it! You didn't say anything about the last chapter in your last review, I am curious on your thoughts so please, feel free to share them this time. Oh and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thanks for reviewing!  
~ Digi-fanCatt- My guess a lot people misspell words, I happen to be one of those people and it gets frustrating. Anyways, I do wonder what you thought of the last since you did write that in your review and what you thought of this chapter. I hope you liked this chapter! And thanks for writing a review!  
~ nalujerza- Congrats! You were my 100th review! And your prize is a big pat on the back and a big thanks for reviewing! Lucy won't be fighting just yet but when she does, you'll be surprise who she stands up to. And since you wrote the 100th review, I put a little Natsu and Lucy in at the end. I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
So those were all the reviewers who wrote a review between this update and the previous update. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I wish I could give everyone a hug as thanks for helping me get a total of 100 reviews. Thank you all so very very much!  
From,

Lavawings


	36. Chapter 36: Someone Worth Fighting For

Chapter 36:

Someone Worth Fighting For

**Third Preson POV:**

"If we keep this up, it will be a stalemate," Precht said as he and Gildarts kept meeting punch for punch and kick for kick.

"You're right, the battle would be pointless if it ended in a stalemate," Gildarts replied and he and Precht jump back and away from each other, "It's end this with our strongest magic, shall we?"

"You're on, Clive," Precht responded and they both created magic circles.

"Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Ikazuchi," Gildarts called.

"Grimoire Law" Precht yelled. The spells clashed, the lighting that Gildarts made was attacking the dark ball light that Precht created. Soon a dust cloud formed and the results came through. When the dust cloud rolled out, there laid Precht knocked out, maybe even died, which one didn't matter to Gildarts because he had to get moving to the next battle which was on Mavis Valley.

"Don't worry Cana," Gildarts whispered to himself, "I'll be home soon."

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Kingdom, Jellal was talking on his Communications Lacrima with Makarov about the battle. "I really didn't want to put you on the battle because each kingdoms' castle involved this war needs protection from the enemy. But Nathan is out because he has both a broken leg and arm and Luke died," Makaro said, "Lucy, even though I wasn't all for it, is headed to help her cousin, Laxus, but I would feel more comfortable if we had someone else, a team of three would suit the situation some much better."

"I would love to," Jellal replied with a smile, but just then the door to the room where Jellal is, bursted open and a guard with short purple hair and silver eyes was panting with hands on this knees, "What wrong, Anthony?"

"Brain is attacking the castle," Anthony answered and Jellal jumped out of this chair and stayed quiet for a moment.

"Makarov, once I'm finish here, I will head straight to Mavis Valley to join the battlefield," Jellal said as he looked back at the lacrima.

Makarov nodded and he replied with, "Yea, good idea Jellal."

"Thank you, Makarov," Jellal said.

"No problem, goodbye," Makarov replied, then the lacrima went dark.

"Anthony lead me to Brain," Jellal ordered and Anthony lead the way.

*TIME SKIP 12 minutes later 3:16pm*

"So we meet again, Jellal," Brain said as Jellal came to the main hallway.

"It's not a pleasure to see you again," Jellal said, "Brain."

"Oh come now," Brain responded, "Your father, what was his name again, umm… Daisuke Fernandes, he was the best military leader I had, but he die a sudden death on one of trips to the mountain. Tragic really, you were 18 when it happened. I was so hoping you take his place but for reasons unknown to me, you went to the Dragon Kingdom."

"I investigated my father's death, you murdered him," Jellal yelled.

"Maybe I did," Brain responded and Jellal gritted his teeth.

"You were the only one with my dad," Jellal said, "When I found out, I decided to leave your Kingdom and any loyalty I had for you. When I came to the Dragon Kingdom, the Dragneels welcomed me with open and showed me more respect than you ever did. And then I met the love of my life."

"So naive, you came here and fell in love," Brain responded, "You know love can give a man a weakness. Like for dragon slayers, if their mate is trouble, they break down and give up almost everything to get them back. They fear the lost of their mate."

Jellal began to laugh and said, "You are ill-informed."

"What do mean," Brain asked as he and Jellal began to square off.

"The dragon slayer's mate, maybe their greatest weakness," Jellal responded, "But they're also their greatest strength. And I love Erza Scarlet more than life itself, and I will protect her with my life and that's a promise!" Then Jellal charged at Brain and their fist collided and they let out a high wave of energy.

"This is going to be fun," Brain said with a dark laughter, "Show me everything you have Jellal because just like I did your father, I will kill you."

*TIME SKIP 1 hour and 41 minutes later 5:02pm*

Jellal and Brain were now facing off, both panting because of how much energy, both physical and magical they used over the last hour. "You are tiresome, Jellal," Brain spoke as he glared, "Why can't you give up? Join me and I'll save your lover and you can have your very own dragon slayer."

"Erza would kill me if I did that," Jellal replied, "After all, my kingdom is ruled by dragon slayers."

"Is this place where your mother and father lay in their graves," Brain asked as he and Jellal kept meeting punch for punch and kick for kick, "Is this where you grew up? Is place. the place where you born? Do you think your father would be proud to see you fighting against me?"

"No on all except that last one," Jellal replied and his fist was once again blocked by Brain's hand, "My father was questioning your judgement at the end of his life, thought you were going crazy and he afraid that you would do something that put the whole Kingdom in danger. He was right and died believing it."

"Your father was packing your stuff wasn't he," Brain said, "Daisuke was planning on leaving me, wasn't he?"

"So what if he was," Jellal responded with a growl that was hostile.

"Thats why I killed him," Brain said, "You didn't think I was going to let Daisuke walk out of my kingdom with all my secret alive, did you?"

"My dad was right, you have lost your mind," Jellal yelled with anger in his voice, "I will defeat you for my kingdom and for my father!"

"We'll see about that," Brain replied and he and Jellal created magic circles, "Genesis Zero!" Brain first charges green darkness energy on his fingers and summoned thousands of black phantoms to strike at Jellal to the point of them being engulfed completely by their sheer numbers alone.

Jellal was quiet for a moment before he yelled, "Heavenly Beams!" Then Jellal released several powerful beams from his hands toward Brain, causing great damage to him.

"Damn you, Jellal," Brain yelled as Jellal walked out of the dust from the rumble created from the falling walls.

"Brain, you will never harm another soul," Jellal said and he glared at Brain with disgust, "Heavenly Blast!" After that, Jellal closed his fist, except for two fingers and swiped them backwards and a large ball of Heavenly Body Magic appeared and rushes towards Brain. Jellal's final attack resulted in more dust from the rumble to be kicked and when the dust cleared, it was clear that Brain was about to died.

"You're a bastard, Jellal," Brain spoke with his very last breath then he died.

"No, I did what I had to," Jellal responded as he turned away from Brain, "You just wasted your last breath, Brain. Farewell." Following that, Jellal walked away and he made his way to Mavis Valley.

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 3 hours and 31 minutes later 8:41pm*

I had started the fire and Gray and Erza were out getting food while Gajeel pinched a tent. Since Lucy and I had taken care of the fire, we were relaxing. I was staring at Lucy's brown eyes and watched the fire dance along the glossy surface. "This hardly feels real," Lucy said, "Everything that has happened since I join the Fairy Tail crew, it all feels like a dream."

"How so," I asked and Lucy glanced at me.

"Before Levy invited me to join the crew," Lucy said, "Long before, three years before, we had a funeral for you, and the others, it was believed you were dead. I think that I have long to see you for so long that maybe that this is all a dream and I'm back home laying in a bed in a coma."

"Lucy, I know all too well that this real," I told her and she stared at me, "In dreams, you can't feel physical pain. You have felt physical pains remember."

"Yea, the Kraken," Lucy said and she smiled, "And Happy's cat army."

I smiled back at her and we both broke out into laughter when the lacrima began to glow and Makarov appeared. "Natsu, Lucy, I wish to speak to you too," Makarov said and Lucy and I stopped laughing and we looked at the lacrima.

"Yes, Grandpa, what is it," Lucy asked and Makarov looked at Lucy.

"I just word from Gildarts that he is on his way to Mavis Valley," Makarov said, "And so is Jellal, he finished his battle with Brain."

"Jellal took on Brain," I spoke, "But Brain is from the kingdom he grew up in."

"Yes, but Jellal is fully loyal to the Dragon Kingdom, now," Makarov replied and I nodded, "I highly suggest that everyone get some sleep."

"Don't worry, Grandpa, we will," Lucy replied then the lacrima went dark.

"We're back," Gray said, and he came back carrying some fish and Erza came back carrying a wild pig.

"Great, lets make dinner," I said then we made dinner.

*TIME SKIP 40 minutes later 9:27*

"I wish we do this every night," Lucy whispered as we laid in an open patch of the forest and looked at the sky, "I never could see the stars like this at the castle, too many lights."

"Yea, I spent some much time at sea," I said, "Seeing the stars like this, just seems normal. But does feel way different."

"Yea," Lucy replied and she flipped to her side, "And whys that?"

"Cause I'm looking them with you," I responded then Lucy jumped onto me and we shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you," Lucy whispered and I smiled.

"I love you too," I responded and we cuddle a little longer before we went to our tent and cuddle together as we fell asleep.

* * *

Dear Readers,

After 4 days of writers block, I finally have a awesome kick butt chapter. I loved writing Jellal's part, the idea came to me when thought about the anime and how Jellal had a past withBrain there too. Then I ended the chapter with a sweet Nalu moment. I really like this chapter. Oh, and I wanted to remember everyone that I have a one-shot called The Time Traveling Child that I wrote between chapter 34 and chapter 35 and I really want a review so please check it out and write a review. Speaking of reviews, its that time again, replying to reviewers:  
~nalujerz- No, thank you for writing reviews. Its review that keep me motivated me to keep writing. If I didn't get reviews, I probably deleted this story and no one would have gotten to read this story. In fact, one story called Tale of the Great Rescue was almost deleted because I wasn't getting any reviews while I was writing but I had promise that I would write it so I couldn't back out. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to see more reviews from you.  
~Digi-fanCatt- I get frustrated with spellcheck sometimes and I just want to turn it off because I keep yelling, "NO, NO, NO! THAT IS NOT THE WORD I WANT!" in my head. I found that when spellcheck fails, thesaurus almost always saves my ss but that gets tricky after a while. Anyways, I'm happy to hear that you thought chapter 35 was awesome and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.  
~BeastlyTick59- Yea, that moment was a well duh moment and those are the usually the moments when people face palm. I love writing those moment because I'm always laughing since I have a fairy tail face palming picture that helps me picture what they look like when they are face palming. Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
So there are all the reviews I got between the last update and this update. I like to also announce that I will be doing a one-shot Fairy Tale rewrite that of course be a Nalu for Tell a Fairy Tale Day which is Feb 26 so yea, look forward to that. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and reading!  
From,

Lavawings


	37. Chapter 37:When Water and Lighting Merge

Chapter 37:

When Water and Lighting Merge

**Third Person POV:**

*TIME SKIP 13 hours and 17 minutes later 10:46am*

Laxus and Riz were fighting a girl with flaming hair named Flare, Laxus had just l sent lighting that numbed Flare then Riz used her Water Dragon Slicer and she cut a large of Flare's hair. "You bitch," Flare screamed, "You pay!" Then Flare wrapped her hair warped around Riz's legs and her hair started to flame up and Riz cringed and put her hands over her mouth to muffle her scream.

"Let her go," Laxus said as he built up his magic.

"Now, why would I let go of her, she has really pretty purple hair," Flare replied with a grin that said I've-lost-my-mind, "I would to burn it all off."

"No please, just let me go," Riz pleaded, "Please Flare, please, this isn't you."

"Oh, Riz, you betrayed me and the others when you ran away with the prince and princess,"Flare responded, "I thought I trusted you but ran away!" Flare increased the flames and Riz screamed.

"Agg! Stop Flare, I thought you wanted to go home," Riz yelled as she tried to buy Laxus time to build his strength.

"Home, Ivan is my home," Flare responded and she laughed like a mad person.

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist," Laxus called out with a large amount of lightning around one of his fists, he bent the arm and then extended the fist forward in a punching motion and he hit Flare knocking her out cold.

"I really did like Flare," Riz said with sad eyes, "But that there is still one member of the Raven Tail Troop, their leader."

"Ivan Dreyar," Laxus responded and he tightened his fist with anger, "The bastard, I call dad."

"Laxus, relax," Riz said, "Going into battle tension, does nothing but stress you out."

"Alright, only for you," Laxus replied as he relaxed his hand.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk… You took out Flare on me," Riz and Laxus heard a familiar voice say behind them and turned to see Ivan with a cocky smile.

"Ivan," Riz growled and she got into a fighting stance.

"Oh, RIz, how wonderful to see you, my dear, sweet," Ivan spoke and Riz gave him the death glare, "Oh, Riz, don't look at me like that."

"Why, you're the one who took me from my home and broke my dreams," Riz replied and she had tears of anger, "I suppose to become a member of the royal guard, but you took that way from me!"

"How was I suppose to know you were going to be a member of the royal guard," Ivan responded and Riz's tears were hot as they rolled down her cheeks.

"BULLSHIT! Before you were exiled, Makarov was going to send you to get me," Riz said, "When he found out that you weren't going to take me to the royal guard housing, he exiled you. Only one problem, you already knew where I was and you were going to do anything to me. You told me that were protecting me, but that was a lie! I called you, dad, but I wasn't really your daughter! So what do you have to say!"

"Nothing, the reason I took you was for personal gain, nothing more, nothing less," Ivan responded.

"Forget what I said about relaxing, Ivan has gone too far," Riz yelled and she gather water around her hand, "He is going down! WATER DRAGON: SWELL FIST!"

Then Riz raced toward Ivan and hit him in the face with the fist that was wrapped around in water that was moving at rapid speeds. "Amazing power, Riz," Ivan spoke and he spat out some blood, "But is it enough?" After creating a massive amount of Shikigami dolls, Ivan sent them towards Riz in the form of a savage torrent. As Riz got torrented, she screamed like blood murder and she was pushed back

Laxus grit his teeth and charged at his father as yelled, "Lighting Dragon Flash Hammer!" Then both of Laxus's fist were covered in lighting, and he hit Ivan with a collection of swift punches. Ivan lost some focus and his attack on Riz stopped.

"Very good, Laxus," Ivan said, "I must say that I am impressed."

"Drago Slayer's Secret Art: Whirl Pool," Riz shouted and she moved her arms in a circular motion and she created a beam of swirling water that hit Ivan in his chest.

"Damn you Riz," Ivan shouted and he sent a wave of Shikigami dolls at Riz and Laxus, Laxus jumped in front of Riz and wrapped his arms around her for protection with his back toward the Shikigami dolls. Shikigami dolls hit Laxus and screamed in pain as the Shikigami dolls cut his skin.

"Laxus, you shouldn't have done," Riz said with tears in her eyes but Laxus only smiled.

"I wanted to," Laxus replied as his smile grew.

"My son has gone soft," Ivan commented and Laxus turned to the man he once called dad and glared at him.

"Riz, you think we could do a unison raid," Laxus asked while he glared at Ivan.

"We could, but I'm not sure we could be successful," Riz responded and Laxus nodded as he continued to glare at Ivan.

"We're going to combine our roars," Laxus said and Riz's eyes went wide.

"You're asking for us to put one of our strongest magic together," Riz replied, "The chances of that actually working is two percent."

"Yea, I know, but it's our best option at the moment," Laxus responded and Riz nodded in agreement.

"Alright, lets do it," Riz said as she and Laxus jumped back.

"LIGHTING DRAGON," Laxus shouted.

"WATER DRAGON," Riz yelled.

"ROAR," Riz and Laxus roared in unison and Laxus's lighting roar and Riz's water roar combined together and attacked Ivan while kicking up a dust cloud in the process.

"Did we do it," Riz asked as they stared the dust cloud.

The dust cloud cleared and they saw Ivan died and Laxus put on a sad smiled as he said, "Yea, we did it."

"I wish we didn't have to kill him, but he didn't leave us much of a choice," Riz responded as she saw the sadness in Laxus's eyes.

"I know," Laxus said as he walked over to Ivan and closed his lifeless eyes.

**Lucy POV:**

We had just met up with Jellal, Gildarts, Biskslow, and Elfman when I saw Laxus and Riz had finish off Ivan. "Laxus, just took out Ivan," I spoke and everyone watched Laxus and Riz.

I ran to my cousin and Riz as Natsu said, "Lucy wait for me!"

"Way to go! Laxus," I cheered when I got to Laxus.

"Lucy, what are you doing here," Laxus asked and I smiled a sad smiled.

"Luke, he died on the battlefield, I'm replacing him," Lucy replied, "And Nathan broke an arm and a leg so Jellal is taking that spot."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Laxus said as the others caught up.

"Does that this mean that the war is over," Elfman asked, but before anyone could reply, a man with black hair and black eyes walked wearing high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso appeared.

"So this is my enemy," the man said as he looked at everyone and his eyes locked, "I know you!"

"You do," I asked and the man disappeared.

"You're my beloved Mavis," the man said with glee and he grabbed me.

"You're Acnologia,"I said and the man smiled and nodded and he picked me up bridal style. Then he teleported back to where he was before taking me with him.

"I'm taking Orochi Root and my sweet Mavis with me," Acnologia spoke as he wore a dark smile.

"I'm not Mavis," I shouted and Acnologia look down at me in confusion.

"Yes, you are and you're coming with me," Acnologia responded.

"No, put me," I yelled as I squirmed in his arms and Acnologia leaned down.

"You're Acnologia,"I said and the man smiled and nodded and he picked me up bridal style. Then he teleported back to where he was before taking me with him.

The last thing I heard was Natsu shouting, "LUUUCCYYY!"

* * *

Dear Readers,

So this chapter took three days. *Fans scream WHAT!* Now, did you forget I did a oneshot during the these past 6 days, it's call Princess and the Dragon, not the frog. Its really good, I hope you all read it. I would also like everyone to check out my one shot that I posted before chapter 35 and leave a review, its called The Time Traveling Child and as of right now it has no reviews which makes me sad. Please go check those two one-shots out when you can. On a side note, this pass saturday, my C key popped out and now I have get replacement clips, as you tell the button still works but it not very comfortable to use so that as so played a role on what took me so long to write this chapter. Alright, I'm done rumbling, on to the replies to the reviews:  
~BeastlyTick59- It's a funny picture, I have it in fairy tail pictures on laptop. Oh, I liked writing Jellal vs Brain fight and the fights I've written in third person because I felt it was the best way to write about other ships I ship like this chapter, it's Laxus and my OC and it the last chapter it mention Jellal and Erza. (!MANGA SPOILER!) And I already sent you my theories on why Natsu is END so I won't go on a theory rant here since that would be a lot of typing and I have other reviews to reply to. Anyways, I hope liked this chapter as you did the last.  
~Digi-fanCatt- Spell check sometime just sucks, like some of the character names it puts a red line under, it gets so annoying. Yes, the Jellal vs Brain was great one to write. Although, I will not being having Erza fight anymore and her big fight was in chapter 34. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you did the last one.  
~nalujerza- I love Natsu and Lucy as a couple especially when I write them since I can make ooc. And on your review for my one-shot Prince and the Dragon, not the Frog, I'm glad you like and I hope you check out the Time Traveling Child, its Nalu as well. Anyways, my hope is that you enjoyed this chapter as well.  
Alright so there are all the reviews that I got over between this chapter and chapter 36. I hope everyone enjoyed this and I hope that you write a review so I can see your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	38. Chapter 38: Dark Magic and a New Realm

Chapter 38:

Dark Magic and a New Realm

**Natsu POV:**

"What did you do to Lucy," I growled at Acnologia who stared at Lucy with eyes that spoke so many emanations at the same time.

"I don't who you are, but this girl's name is Mavis," Acnologia said, "By the way, I think my name is either Zeref or Acnologia, but this girl called me Acnologia. So I guess, I'm Acnologia. Although, I really do want that Orochi Root but I don't at the same time… Help me…"

"Don't trust him, Natsu," Laxus whispered and I pulled back.

"Well, it was worth a shot," Acnologia said and there seem to be a change, "So much for stopping me, huh, Acnologia. I'll take it from here. The name's Zeref, and I'm your worst nightmare. Now, I suggest that you lead me to the Orochi Root before I use my magic to kill you."

(Author's note: I went back and looked at my Zeref story, I realized that Acnologia was good version and Zeref was the bad version. I screwed up royally last chapter, so while I wrote this chapter, I went back and fixed it. I'm so sorry for the confusion! Please hit me as my penance! *bows like Erza does in the anime.*)

"A personality change," Gildarts said and Zeref laughed.

"I wasn't successful last time because of that little Mavis girl and that girl looks so much like her," Zeref responded, "Now that she is out of the picture for the moment, I, Zeref, have full control and I want you to take me to the Orochi Root or I will kill you all."

"Neither are going to happen buddy," I said and I cracked my knuckles, "So bring on any magic you want, I send it back at you 10 fold."

"I like to see you try," Zeref said with an evil laugh, "Death Wave!" After that, a wave of jet black fog appeared and engulfed me and everyone.

When the fog is gone, I turn to see everyone was passed out on the ground both enemy and ally. "What did you do," I asked and Zeref looked at me with a puzzled look.

"They should be dead yet they are just unconscious and you, Natsu is still standing even though you took the death wave on," Zeref said as he examined me, "The only thing different with you is your scarf is now black instead of white." I looked down and my eyes went wide and I thought, 'My scarf changed colors!'

"What did you do to my scarf," I yelled, "First you cross the line by kissing Lucy and now you've changed the color of my scarf! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

"Oh, I see now," Zeref said as I charged at him, "Your scarf absorbed most of the magic from my attack. Saving you and everyone else from death, how troublesome. You need to use pure healing magic to get it back to it's original form. I've heard stories of these objects, but I've never seen how it works until now."

"I don't give a damn," I yelled and I wrapped my hand around in fire and charged at Zeref, "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" I jumped in the air and as I landed I hit Zeref on his face.

**Lucy POV:**

I groaned as I open my eyes and when I opened my eyes, the first thing I notice is that I was not on the battlefield, but I was on a soft fluffy white ground and the sky white with golden sparkles. "Hello Lucy, dear," I heard a familiar voice say and I turned to see my mother, Luke, and a blond woman that I have never met before.

"Mom," I said as my mom smiled and nodded.

"Hello, Lucy, it's been a while," my mom replied and I raced over and I embraced her.

"I've missed you so much, mom," I responded as I cried into her chest.

"Lucy, how is Nathan handling my death," Luke asked and I looked at him with sad eyes.

"He is doing everything he can to stay strong, but he is having a hard time," I responded.

"I see," Luke mumbled and he looked down at the ground.

"So Lucy, do you know where you," the unfamiliar blond women asked and I looked around and looked at the women.

"It's heaven, right," I replied and the blond laughed.

"Actually, no," the blond said with a smile, "I made this place so I could talk to you and these instead that they come with me."

"So why do you need to talk to me," I asked and the blond became serious.

"I'm Mavis Vermilion-Dreyar, and you will need my help to defeat Zeref," Mavis said and my eyes went wide.

"You're my great-grandma," I responded and Mavis giggled and nodded.

"I can see why Acnologia thought you were me," Mavis said, "You have blond hair and your noise and smile look like me, but my eyes are green while yours are brown."

"Yea, but your hair is wavy, I don't get how he could think I'm you," I replied and Mavis gave me a sad smile.

"For Acnologia, it's like he just woke up from a coma," Mavis said, "He was looking for a connection to what he remembers and you had some stuff in common with me so he thought you were me."

"Make sense," I responded.

"Lucy, when you wake up," Mavis said, "I'm going to be controlling, your body."

"Wait, why," I asked and Mavis smiled.

"Listen closely," Mavis said, "Natsu can't defeat Zeref but she can get him close to death and when you awake is when it will prefect for me to finish Zeref so Acnologia can crossover to the afterlife."

"So you're going to take over so you can defeat Zeref to free Acnologia," I asked and Mavis nodded.

"Yes, I'm going to perform, fairy magic," Mavis said and my eyes went wide.

"Fairy Magic," I replied.

"Yes, the spell I will preform is Fairy Law," Mavis said, "But for now, Lucy, enjoy the time you have here with your family and friends. Oh yeah, there was someone else who wanted to meet you." Then Mavis waved her hand, and boy with blond short hair and black eyes appeared in front of me.

"Who are you," I asked and the boy chuckled and cracked a wide smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to seem rude, but it's funny that you didn't realize who I was," the boy said, "I'm sorry about that but mom tells me so much about you that sometimes I forget that we haven't met. I'm Riku Heartfilia, it's nice to finally meet you sister." Riku held out his hand for me to shake and that's what I did.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Chapter 38 is complete! And I like to apologize again for Zeref and Acnologia mix up, I forgot and I thought I had it the other way around, I'm so sorry but when I went back and read it and I realized my mistake, I went back and chapter 37. I'm so sorry for any confusion I may have caused. Now that's done on to the next order of business. I have an announcement to make, it looks like there are only three more chapters left, yes that includes the epilogue. *Fans begin to cry and I pass around a tissue box* Don't cry to much, we all knew that the story had to come to an end at some point. Then the story will be cleaned up of any grammar errors and spelling miskates which will be done by Digi-fanCatt. Anyways, it's time for Reviewer Replies:  
~BeastlyTick59- nice song reference, I love All I Do is Win. Great, now, I want listen to that song. I'll do that later. Anyways, yes, last chapter was amazing, I think it might be my favorite of all the chapter I've written so far for this story. Any who, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one.  
~nalujerza- Cliffhangers are one of my favorite things to do when I'm writing but when I'm reading someone else work I hate them, funny how that works. I explained the Lucy and Acnologia/Zeref thing in a PM and I also addressed it here in the story cause you were not alone on that. Oh, and did this chapter answer your question on Lucy at least a little, I hope so. Anyways, I hope you liked reading this chapter.  
~Rose Tiger- I also explain the Lucy and Acnologia/Zerefthing to you in a PM as well but since you weren't the only one who was asking about it, did explain in the story during this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.  
~Digi-fanCatt- Its actually poor Acnologia, I made a mistake last chapter and I'm surprised that no one saw but then again I could have rolled with the mistake and worked it out in the story a different way but I didn't want to so I went back and fixed it. My onpinion on Zeref/Acnologia as I have written it out in my story, he(or should I saw they) need metal help which is why he(or they) are the bad guy. I think I might have confused myself. Although in the anime, Zeref's 1st run in with Natsu made think, "How is he suppose to be a dark wizard when he is crying his eyes out! Ha, what a joke." But after that when I see who Zeref really is, I think, "Zeref is a total bad ass!" Anyways, I hope that you liked reading this chapter!  
So those were all those were all the reviewers who wrote a review between this update and the previous update. I love getting reviews so please leave a little review telling me what you think of the story so far or the chapter. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	39. Chapter 39: It's Fairy Magic

Chapter 39:

It's Fairy Magic

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 3 hours and 6 minutes 1:14pm*

"Well… You're better… Than I thought… You'll be," Zeref said as panted and we glared at each other.

"It feels like we've… Been at this… For a week or more," I responded and I closed my eyes for a moment.

"It's… Probably the author's fault," Zeref replied and I nodded in agreement.

"Whatever, lets finish this," I responded, "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" I jumped into the air, and then I ignited two streams of fire from my hands, and swung the streams at the Zeref, it hit him and sent him back a few feet.

"Very good, fire dragon slayer," Zeref said, "But it's time for the Black Dragon Roar!"

"Not So Fast! Fire Dragon Roar," I yelled, then we both roared, his breath attack was light blue while mine was red and orange because of my fire. As the roars battled, causing tons of dust to kick up.

"How did our roars ended up in a stalemate," Zeref said and I grinned. 'I have to keep fighting,' I thought as I wiped the blood on my lip.

"Looks like we're equals," I responded with a chuckle.

"I will let that stand," Zeref shout, "Black Dragon Death Punch!" Then Zeref gathered his magic around his hand and he charged at me, I had no time to dodge the attack so I took it. 'IT'S TAKING ALL MAGIC! DAMN IT,' I thought as the punch took all my magic energy and I fell to the ground.

"Nat," I heard Lucy mumble and I glance over at her and I saw pain written over her face.

"Black Dragon Finis Claws," Zeref said and his magic appeared at the tip of his fingers.

He hand started moving toward my face, then Lucy said, "NAT-su!" Zeref glanced over at Lucy which slowed his attack and I was able to dodge it.

"I own you, Luce," I whispered with a smile.

**Lucy POV:**

"Sis, is Natsu okay," Riku asked as noses from Natsu's and Zeref's became clearer and clearer.

"I don't know," I replied and I felt some arms wrap around me and I look down to see Riku was hugging me.

"Hey sis, can you promise me something," Riku asked and I blinked as I stared at Riku.

"Sure," I responded and Riku smiled.

"If you and Natsu have a son, can you name him, Riku Dragneel," Riku asked and I blinked a few times before I smiled.

"Yea, sure," I responded and Riku let go of me.

"Lucy," Mavis said as she held out her hand, "It's time to go."

"Alright, lets go," I responded as I take Mavis's hand. Then everything went black and a bright white light blinded me.

**Natsu POV:**

"Natsu, it's time for your lights to go out," Zeref said as he prepared to attack again.

"Acnologia, I know you are in there," Lucy said, her eyes slightly green and her smile wasn't hers.

"Lucy, whats going on," I asked and Lucy looked at me.

"Natsu, I believe, I'm not Lucy at the moment," Lucy said and I blinked, her voice slightly softer and it sounded older and wiser.

"Huh, what do mean," I asked as I looked at Lucy and she smiled.

"What I mean Natsu, is that I'm Mavis Dreyar," Lucy spoke, "Lucy has granted me permission to take over to perform one spell that will defeat Zeref and save my beloved Acnologia."

"So you're Mavis," I responded and Mavis/Lucy smiled.

"Yes and no, yes, I, Mavis Dreyar am talking you and I'm doing all the moves," Mavis/Lucy replied, her face very serious, "But both Lucy and I can see what's happening and we both think that Zeref needs to fall."

"I need to.. hahaha… You can't defeat me,"Zeref said and he laughed, "You couldn't kill me then, whats changed since."

"Lucy is giving me strength to do that I wish not to do, but what I need to do," Mavis/Lucy said, "She does not know you as I do, thus she can help me do it no matter how sad it makes, she knows she'll save so many lives included the ones she loves. Right, Natsu?"

"Yea," I replied and I smiled.

"Natsu, you rest, Lucy and I will handle this," Mavis/Lucy said, "But don't go to sleep. Lucy will need your help not long after we're done here." I nodded, then I laid my head on the ground and stared at the gray sky.

**Lucy POV:**

I watched as Mavis/me faced Zeref and Zeref said, "So you think you can take me down. Mavis, you never learn!"

"Zeref, and my dear Acnologia, I hate doing because I know Acnologia will feel the pain," Mavis said and I felt tears come to my eyes.

'I wish you didn't have to do this, Mavis,' I thought and I heard Mavis sighed.

'Lucy, not all Love Stories have a happy ending,' Mavis thought in return and I nodded.

'Mavis, I wish there was another way,' I thought and Mavis shook her with tears in her eyes.

'Lucy, dear, don't worry so much,' Mavis thought in return and she hugged me, 'I said I would see Acnologia again in the next world.'

"I like to see you try," Zeref said and Mavis and I glared at Zeref.

'Remember the chant,' Mavis thought and I nodded.

'It's easy to remember,' I thought in return.

'Alright, together,' Mavis thought and we grabbed hands.

"By the power of the Fairies," Mavis and I chanted together, it sounded like two different voices came out of mouth, "I cast out my enemies by invoking FAIRY LAW!" A bright light, spared around the area and it gave heavy damage on Zeref while everyone else remained unharmed. I examined Zeref and I confirmed him to be dead.

'We did it,' I thought and I glance over at Mavis and I saw here half gone. 'Mavis, whats happening?'

'Time for me to go,' Mavis thought in return and she smiled, 'Thanks for your help, Lucy.' After that, Mavis was gone and I felt myself get full control of my body back.

"I'm back," I whispered with my mouth and I smiled and I looked over at Natsu and I yelled, "I'M BACK!"

"Hey, Lucy, welcome back," Natsu replied as he sat up and he smiled at me.

"Natsu, I can't believe," I said, but then I fell over and I lost unconscious.

"Lucy, are you okay," I heard Natsu ask before everything went black and I heard nothing but silence.

* * *

Dear Readers,

*Fans glared at me they have weapons pointed at me* I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I had seriously bad WRITER'S BLOCK! Some of you have stories you haven't updated in ages(hint hint to someone of you, I don't like waiting either), so you can't hate me. Plus I got some surprising new from a friend and I had house cleaning to do. Please understand and forgive me, I'm sorry. And I don't really want to end the story which is why I went back and did some editing on earlier chapter. Alright, I'm done rumbling onto to the replies to the reviews which sadly aren't many(how that is possible, I have no clue):  
~BeastlyTick59- I fixed that repeating paragraph thing, you were right on that. Anways, hows that writer's block going any process on your story. Seriously, I hoping for more updates on stories. Only two stories on my alert list has updated for real since tues 3/09. It's boring! I normally don't complain but it's been too boring. I hope your Natsu and Zeref story updates soon, remember to use the wikia, it's a great help. Oh by the way, I hope you liked this chapter!  
~Digi-fanCatt- Yea, oops is right. I can't believe I did that but it's fix and everything is good. At least I think, soon this story will end. Only two more chapters left, one of which is the epilogue. I wish I had more ideas for the story but alas I don't. And all good thing must come to an end. Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
So that was all the reviews I got between this update and the last update. Oh before I forget, I did two different one-shots, one is called Her Bag, His Flowers, and the Last Train, which is one I did after reading some Lucy's leave the guild fics and it's Nalu. The second one is She's in the Arms of a Angel, it's a song inspired death fic for World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge #4 and it's Nalu as well I promise, it has a some-what happy ending for my OTP. Yes, check those two out and leave a review! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	40. Chapter 40: Time Marches On

Chapter 40:

Time Marches On

**Lucy POV:**

*TIME SKIP 1 week later 3:33pm*

I woke up five days ago, and today, I wore a black long v-neck halter dress with long sleeves while I stood between my father and Natsu, who both wore black suits, Natsu his scarf and my father wore a his favorite dark blue tie, as we take part of following the parade of coffins. Nathan was on the other side of Natsu, he was trying to hold back his tears as the soldiers picked up the coffins. Luke's coffin was at the head, it was white with silver bars on either side and on top laid a Fiore flag which was bigger than the others because he was of high rank in the military and friends of the royal family. "Attention, company march," Gildarts yelled, he was front of the coffin parade while the royal family and family relationship to the dead stood in the front row of the parade. This parade was bigger than my mother's since there were more coffins after all it was the funeral for all the men who died on the battlefield.

As we began to march, rain began to fall while the people behind us started to hum and then some sung, "Day is done, gone the sun/From the lakes, from the hills, from the sky/All is well, safely rest God is nigh./Thanks and praise for our days/Neath the sun, neath the stars, neath the sky/As we go, this we know/God is nigh./Then goodnight, peaceful night;/Till the light of the dawn shineth bright./God is near, do not fear,/Friend, goodnight." I could here Mirajane's voice the most, it's beautiful and hard to miss. I glanced over and I saw that he couldn't hold back his tears any longer and he was crying. A moment later, I felt my check getting wet and I realized that I was crying as I heard Mirajane begin to sing and many others along with her. 'No one would believe that Natsu will be turning 21 tomorrow and we'll be getting married two weeks from tomorrow after all this sadness,' I thought as I marched along, 'It seems like we're having funerals one day and marriage the next. It's not right!'

*TIME SKIP 41 minutes 3:14pm*

"Friends and Family, we gather here today to celebrate the lives of these soldiers," my father spoke, "They were brave, they protected their family, my daughter and our princess, and most importantly our country. While this may not be the right place to tell you, Dan Straight the man who wanted Princess Lucy as his wife had disrespected and with that I officially declared war with him and breaking bonds with him. Luke, my adviser, military leader, and my dearest friend lost his life at the hands of Dan. So many soldiers like Luke also lost they're lives, but today I tell you it was not in vain, because we stand here today and we did not fall to Allied END. We stand here today because of they're sacrifices and we have no way to pay them back except to keep them in our prayers and thoughts. Today, we lay these brave lives to rest so please as you leave today light a candle in their memory. Thank you." After that, my father lit a candle and raised it up high in the sky, and everyone in the crowd followed suit as they lit their candles and them high into the air and the rain stopped as the clouds disappeared and the sun appeared high in the sky.

"Funny, I thought I never see the sun ever again," I whispered and I looked over at Natsu who looked at me.

"Lucy, the sun will always shine even if the clouds hide it away," Natsu replied, at this, I smiled and nodded.

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 2 weeks and 1 day later 2:24pm*

"Can't believe that flame brain is getting married," Gray aka my best man said as I felt sweat build up. 'What is going on with me, I'm a fire dragon slayer,' I thought as I squirmed in spot. I was wearing a black suit, a white button-up shit, a red rose pinned to the left side of my jacket, black dress shoes, and my white scaly scarf. I stood at the front of the church as waited for Levy and Gajeel to get up here so I could see Lucy already.

"Will you shut up, I'm sweating because I'm nervous," I whispered and Gray looked at me in shock.

Gray looked at me closely then his eyes went wide in surprise and he said, "You're serious. You've never sweated before." I nodded and Gajeel and Levy reached the end of the aisle and I looked at the doors of the church as they began to open with my nerves on the edge of their seats.

The doors opened and in walked Jude in a gray suit and Lucy holding onto his left arm as she looked very nervous. Lucy wore a white strap neckline cocktail length chiffon ballerina destination a-line wedding dress at least that's Lisanna had told me before the wedding had started but I had no idea what that looked like until now. Lucy also held red roses and a short veil cover her beautiful face. After seconds of a staring, Lucy looked at me and her face went from nervous to relax and mine did the same. A moment later, Lucy beside her father walked down the aisle. "She looks amazing," I whispered and Gajeel chuckled lightly and my dad smiled at me.

"I said the same thing about Levy," Gajeel responded then Lucy was handed over to me by her father.

"Who gives the Lady away," the priest asked and Jude stood and looked at the priest.

"The late Layla Heartfilia and I do," Jude responded and I looked at Lucy.

"You look marvelous Lucy," I whispered and Lucy smiled.

"And you clean up perfectly," Lucy responded and I smiled childishly.

*TIME SKIP 34 minutes later 3:04pm*

"Natsu, it is your turn," the priest said as he gave the ring to me, "Now repeat after me, with this ring."

"With this ring," I spoke and I held Lucy's left hand's ring finger.

"I, Natsu Dragneel, marry Lucy Heartfilia," the priest said and I smiled and looked Lucy in the eye.

"I, Natsu Dragneel, marry Lucy Heartfilia," I repeated, then I put the ring on her hand.

"I know pronounce you, man and wife," the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride."

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do this," I spoke then I flipped Lucy's veil, wrapped arms around her as I pulled her closer, and I dipped her back while I gave her the best kiss that we had ever shared.

"I think that was the most amazing kiss that we have ever shared," Lucy commented after we broke apart.

"I totally agree," I said then we ran down the aisle to the carriage and Lucy pick up my fairy tail captain's hat and a bottle of a ginger drink that had a note.

"It's a note from Mirajane," Lucy said and she read, "Dear Natsu and Lucy, Fairy Tail will be waiting at the port 2119 to take you on your honeymoon. Juvia said that was a resort island just off the Phantom Kingdom's main land that she could get you two into for free. The crew will be ready to leave at 10pm. With love, Mirajane."

"You ready to leave, your highnesses," a man asked.

"Just a minute," I replied, then I took a gulp of ginger drink, "Ready."

The carriage began to move and Lucy said, "Well, Captain, are you ready for another high sea journey?"

"Another high sea journey for a prince and princess," I responded and Lucy smiled as she laid her head on my chest.

* * *

Dear Readers,

*sighs* Sad-Happy chapter 40 is now complete. Then song I used is Day is Done Vocal Arrangement of Taps, I thought is was fitting since this song was played at my grandfather's funeral but it was the bugle playing and no one sang anyone because A, no one knew the lyrics(I had to look them up) and B, everyone there was only close family(grandma wanted to keep it small) so must everyone was crying. Onto to the sad news*fans eyes get watery*, only one chapter left that is the Epilogue. It's bittersweet to have this story end but I'm proud of this story, I passed so many mile stones and it is thanks to you guys. While the story writing will be done, the final edit will begin so it's really over until that's done. Alright, time to move on to replies to review:  
~BeastlyTick59- I see, field trips and Jazz yea that would keep people busy, I'm probably going to busy soon as well because I need to get a job and I can't use weather to stop me anymore so I can write. *sighs* I hope you have fun on your trips and what not, I might get my next and final chapter till next week at the earliest. The weather is so nice, prefect for walking. I also have a wedding to go to this weekend so I still need to buy some nice clothes for that at least I think I'll need to but who knows. Then on Sunday, I'm volunteering at church like I do every weekenf and they'll be playing big hero 6 at my church so I'll be staying for that. And then week is spring for my brother and the family will probably doing a lot together. So yea, busy but maybe during all that I'll be able to write, at least I hope so. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
~GaLe451- Writer's block is a terrible thing to have, I have loads of tricks to get it stop LIKE reading, listening to music, watch anime, tv shows, and movies, and I also have more painful methods like banging my head on the wall and hanging upside down. I also keep a writer's book, if an idea for a chapter comes to me, I write it in that. Alright, done rumbling, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
~ nalujerza- thank you for your kindness and sparing me. Althought, sadly there is only one more chapter. Don't mention that Lucy and Mavis were badass last chapter. And I think chapter's 1st half was sadder than the end of last chapter. Anyways, I hope that you really liked this chapter!  
~Digi-fanCatt- Yes, yes, Zeref is gone and Princess Lucy and Prince Natsu are going to live happily ever after. You and I will be doing the editing very soon now, I hope you are ready. And I ask that you leave a review on each one-shot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to working with me.  
So that was all the reviews that posted between this update and the last one. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	41. Chapter 41: Wrapping Up All Loose Ends

Chapter 41:

Wrapping Up All Loose Ends

**Lucy POV:**

*TIME SKIP 7 years later, Wednesday May 30 at 1:03pm*

I held Natsu's hand as we walked down a gray path of stones as we watched five years old boy who was three feet and nine inches tall and he had blond spiked hair and jet eyes, giving piggyback ride to a two year old girl who was two feet and eight inches and she had had long pink smooth hair and coffee brown eyes. "FASTER RIKU! FATSER," the little girl yelled as she squealed with excitement.

"Alright Nashi but you asked for it," Riku respond, then he picked up speed and he ran forward.

"Our son has your speed and strength," I told Natsu as we continued to walk down the path.

"But he is a Celestial wizard like you," Natsu replied and I giggled.

"Yes, he pick Plue's key and summoned him like it was the easiest thing in the world," I responded and Natsu sighed.

"That was one happiest and most disappointing days of my life," Natsu said as Riku got on top of a rock and he looked ready to jump.

"JUMP RIKU! JUMP," Nashi yelled as she flapped her arms up and down.

"Riku Dragneel, if you jump from that rock, I will have you help with dinner in the kitchen and you might even stay a night in the dungeon," I yelled and Riku stopped dead in his tracks.

"Mommy, you're no fun," Nashi complained as Riku walked off the rock.

"Sorry if I care more your health and safety more than your fun," I replied and Natsu snickered then I elbowed him in the gut.

"Lucy! What was that for," Natsu said with a groan.

"Natsu, you are MY husband and you are supposed to back me up when telling the kids not to do something not snicker and agree with them," I replied and I glare at him but a moment later I saw trouble in Natsu's eyes.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu said in mischievous voice.

"W-what," I asked nervously. Then Natsu got me to get on his back, piggyback style and he ran up the rock.

"Hey, kids, get up here," Natsu yelled and soon Riku with Nashi on his back stood right next to Natsu.

"W-what," I asked nervously. Then Natsu got me to get on his back, piggyback style and he ran up the rock.

"Oh, shut up Lucy and let's have some family fun," Natsu responded and before I could say anything more Natsu jumped and so did Riku. We flew through the air for a few seconds, but then we landed in mud, our nice clothes ruined but everyone except me was laughing.

"That was fun," Riku said with laughter.

"Our nice clothes," I spoke as I looked at everyone, we all were covered in mud.

"Oh that was so worth it," Natsu responded and I glared at him.

"Natsu, now we have changed clothes," I said, "You never think these things through do you."

"Nope," Natsu replied and he grinned as he rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"Natsu," I said nervously, "Don't do this. There's mud at the bottom and we're wearing some really nice clothes. Plus the reason we are out in nice cloth is to visit.."

"Oh come on Lucy, you don't mean," Natsu said and I glared at him.

"You're right," I replied.

"See, I knew," I responded and I cut him off.

"I'll call up Gildarts to set up Fairy tail, you'll sleep there tonight," I responded and Natsu's lower jaw dropped and the kids broke into a laughter Fest, "Without your ginger drinks."

"Lucy, please, no, I'll behave for the rest of the day please don't kick me out of our room," Natsu begged.

"If you behave for the rest of the day, we'll see," I said and I pulled out Virgo's key, "For now, lets get a change of clothes. OPEN GATE OF MADIAN! VIRGO!"

*TIME SKIP 6 hours later 7:13pm*

I pushed open a brown wooden door to Necropolis's gardens, which is where every member of the royal family is put to rest and at the front are two grave stones. One gravestone said: Layla Heartfilia, died as a beloved mother, wife, daughter, and queen. The second gravestone said: Jude Heartfilia, died a beloved father, son, and the king. The garden was enclosed by black stone walls and around the edges were bushes of red roses and white lilies. "So this grandma and grandpa," Nashi asked as she touched the stones. I looked at the stone that had my father's name in engraved in it, I remember that he died a five days after I gave birth to Nashi.

_Flashback two years ago:_

"_You and Natsu created beautiful babies,__" __my father whispered as he held Nashi with what little strength he had left._

"_Yea, she is beautiful isn't she," I replied, my dad has cancer and he was dieting quickly._

"_What's her name," my dad asked and I felt tears come to my eyes. 'This is probably the only time he'll get hold her,' I thought as I watched my dad and Nashi._

"_Her name is Nashi Dragneel," I replied and my dad smiled._

"_What a beautiful name, it suits her well," my dad said and his grip on Nashi loosen, "Lucy, I'm getting tired, you should take her back."_

"_I'll take her," Natsu said as he walked over to my dad and took her._

"_Grandpa, are you dying,' Riku asked._

"_Yea, I am," my dad replied and Riku began to cry and picked him up and put he cried into my shoulder._

"_Daddy, I love you," I told him and he smiled._

"_Thats good," my father responded, "I'm going to sleep now." After that my father fell asleep and I had Natsu put the kids to bed. Only a few hours after Natsu returned to me, my dad passed away in his sleep._

_End of flashback._

"Yes, this grandma and grandpa Heartfilia," I responded and Nashi looked at me with sad eyes.

"I wish could have met them," Nashi whispered and I kneeled next to Nashi.

"You don't remember this, but you did meet your grandpa," I said and Nashi looked at me with wide eyes.

"I did," Nashi replied and I nodded.

"Yep, you were a baby so I don't think you will remember, but you did," I responded, "And he loved you very much."

"I'm glad to hear that," Nashi said and Riku glanced over at Nashi and he saw the tears.

"Nashi! Lets go on a journey, fit for a prince and princess" Riku shouted and Nashi looked at Riku with excitement.

"A high seas Journey," Nash replied as she ran over to her brother.

"AYE SIR," Riku responded and they took off out the gate.

"They are hyper," I said as I watched them.

"That they are," Natsu said.

"Yea, we should head back soon," I said, "After all tomorrow we will get the dragon kingdom, so Nashi and find a dragon to train her in the art of dragon slaying."

"They grow up so fast, don't they, my queen," Natsu commented as we watched our kids play.

"That they do, my king, that they do," I responded and Natsu helped me to my feet.

"Time for the adventures of a king and a queen," Natsu said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, on the high seas," I responded and Natsu laughed as we chased our kids.

**Third ****Person**** POV:**

Meanwhile, in the Phantom and Straight kingdom now called the Lozenge Kingdom in honor of their new king and Queen, who was crowned seven years ago, Gray and Juvia Fullbuster. At that moment, there four year old son Jack was eating dinner while Juvia was in the infirmary with Gray by her side giving birth to a baby girl. "Just little more, one more push," the doctor and Juvia screamed as she gave one more hard push and squeezed Gray's hand half to death.

"Is she out," Juvia asked as she finished. It was quiet for a moment until a girl baby scream came from the child.

"You had a prefect healthy baby girl," the doctor said as she carried the child and handed the child off to her, "Do you have a name?"

"Yes," Juvia said and she smiled at Gray.

"Her name is Gal Fullbuster," Gray responded and they look at the newly born child that's been placed in Juvia.

"She's here," a voice said from the door and Juvia and Gray look to see their son, Jack, who had dark blue spiky but it was only slightly darker then Juvia's and he had dark blue eyes like both his parents.

"She is, come here Jack, meet your new baby sister Gal," Gray said, and Jack came to join his parents.

At the same time in the Grimoire Kingdom which name was also changed to the Obdurate Kingdom after Makarov, he was Precht's nephew, crowned Gajeel and Levy the new king and queen of the Obdurate Kingdom. "Mom, he did it again," a three year old girl with dark blue wavy hair and red eyes said as one year old boy with short spiky black hair and brown eyes came in.

"Vanna, he just wants to play with you," Levy said as she cuddled against Gajeel 's chest and looked over the book she was reading.

"But he keeps tearing my books," Vanna said as the boy held up his hands and curled is fingers in as a sign to pick him up.

"Pick me up, sissy," the boy said at Vanna looked him.

"Gale is still learning what everything is," Levy said as she looked at her kids and she sighed, "If you want to, we make a high bookshelf for you."

"Oh really, mom that would be great," Vanna responded and she ran and gave Levy a hug.

Then in the castle of Dreyar kingdom, Laxus, Riz, Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed were playing a game of three to 13. "And I'm out," Riz spoke as she set down hand, she had three, four of hearts and two, two of diamonds.

"How the, what the, when," Biskslow and Evergreen stuttered in shock.

"Thats my wife for you," Laxus responded as he squeezed Riz's side.

"Laxus, stop it, you'll have hurt the baby," Riz said, Riz was three months pregnant.

"Natsu did worst to Lucy, and both her kids came out fine," Laxus replied and Riz got angry.

"I watch what you say Laxus, I will get Erza and Lucy here to help me kick your ass," Riz responded as Biskslow and Evergreen snickers while Freed cross his arms and looked away.

*TIME SKIP 12 hours and 4 minutes later, 7:37am*

Next morning at the Dragon Kingdom, Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Romeo were in the dragon garden looking at the larger dragon from who Nashi would get her dragon. "I wish I could have a dragon," Romeo whispered as light blue, almost white dragon almost white dragon landed next to Wendy.

"Hello Sukairā," Wendy said as she pets the dragon.

"I hope a younger adult dragon picks Nashi," Erza said, "Burēzu was so old when he picked Natsu, he did a month when he finished Natsu's training."

"Yea, Natsu started to hang around Lucy more after Burēzu's death," Jellal said as they watched.

"Poor Natsu," Romeo responded as he now watched a yellow and red dragon did a dance above him.

"Whatever happens, I'm sure it will be an adventure for the Dragneel family," Jellal commented and everyone began to laugh.

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 10 hours 5 minutes, 5:42pm*

"All you have to do is stand here and face them," I whispered to Nashi, "One will come to you and bow, giving you the right to ride it. That means it chooses you, that dragon will create a link and you two will able to talk telepathy. Good luck, Nashi." Nashi stood in front of the dragons and she smiled.

"How long will it take," Lucy asked as she watched out the dragons carefully.

"It all depends, it could take seconds or hours," I responded, "The dragon that will pick her might be away, who knows. I know that sense that she is a dragon slayer."

"How did it take for you," Lucy asked and I grinned slightly.

"Ten minutes, Burēzu had landed nine and a half minutes as I started my dragon wait," I responded, "30 seconds later, he came up to me and did the bow and the link where I learned his name."

'Wow," Lucy said watched the dragons.

"Oh look, it's a yellow-orange dragon," I whispered as I saw the dragon walk up to Nashi.

"Beautiful," Lucy responded as she watched Nashi climbed on the Dragon.

"Your name is Jyotika, and you are light and fire dragon, cool," Nashi said and the dragon floated slightly, "Oh when can we start! Would you be okay going to Fiore with me. Thats Great, oh, I can't wait."

"Looks like we will get that adventure you wanted," Lucy said and I chuckled.

"Yep, but when does the adventure ever stop," I asked and Lucy smiled and Riku ran up to Nashi and looked it over.

"Nashi got a super cool dragon," Riku said and I smiled.

"Yea, she is pretty big," I commented as I walked over and petted her.

"How do you know it's a girl," Nashi asked.

"Female dragons usually pick female dragon slayers," I replied and Nashi smiled, "Your dragon is a girl, right?"

"Yea, just surprised that you knew," Nashi responded, "Oh, she said that she'll be happy to take us all home."

"Cool, I'll tell dad that the dragon wait was successful and that you guys went home Nashi's dragon," Wendy said.

"Okay, lets go," I said and all of us got on to the dragon and gave Wendy, Erza, Romeo, and Jellal wave goodbye.

"This is going to be fun," Nashi said as Jyotika started lifting into the air.

"A high sky journey for the Dragneel family," I called out and everyone laughed as we took off to the sky.

**THE END**

* * *

Dear Readers,

Well, that came to me faster to me than I thought it would, I wish it wouldn't have come to me so fast. Seeing it end, I just want to cry.*Pulls out tissues and passes it to the fans* There are many reason I wish this end so fast but one is because I don't know what to write next. Should I a canon or another AU next? I also in the mood to write a lemon, yes I've written lemon it's in Memories of Love, Gone which is really bad on errors ans spelling especially in the lemon scene since I was nervous while writing. I'm looking for suggestions for what to write next, several chapter wise. Perhaps, I'll done a lemon one-shot or two-shot then another long story. And now for the last in this story, I'll reply to reviews:  
~ BeastlyTick59- Where are those chapters you promised me? And squeal? I know I won't be writing a sequel for this story, I wish I could but I've tied the loose ends. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the now complete story, it's been a hell of a ride, wouldn't you agree.  
~Digi-fanCatt- The story itself is done, but the story now needs to be edited. Thats where we become a team, several fans have told that I should had it edited before I posted but I didn't listen. I did as mentioned a few chapters ago so a little editing myself but I am not prefect and I do not deny that I need help. You volunteered as tribute(a reference to a series that I don't really like because of the characters are killing other characters my age in a GAME, come on! I won't ever read it!) and I expected your help. I thank you so much for that. I was think it would easier for me to send you in a pm. I know most curses words will be blurred out but it would be easiest and fastest way to do it. Again thanks for helping with this. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the now complete story.  
Anyways this was all the reviewers who reviewed before I posted this chapter, the final. While this is the last chapter, I would love to get more reviews and I will replied them in a pm unless you are guest review then I can not. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and adding to your alert list.  
from your beloved author,

Lavawings


End file.
